Resolutions Part 2
by sandman1955
Summary: The follow-on to Resolutions Part 1
1. Chapter 1

**Resolutions Part 2**

 **Chapter 1**

"AMY!" Lou cried.

Lou knelt down over a prostate Amy trying to determine what might be wrong with her sister.

"Amy, Amy, can you hear me?"

But there was no response from her seemingly lifeless sister.

"Is there a doctor here?" Lou screamed. "My sister needs help!"

Silence resounded in the room.

By this time, Jack and Lisa were alerted that something was wrong and rushed to where their granddaughter remained motionless on the floor.

"Call an ambulance; can somebody call an ambulance?" Jack bellowed.

Within minutes, the sound of a siren could be heard approaching the building.

"Clear the way, clear the way please!" shouted the EMT's.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," commented a panicked Lou. "We were having an argument; her face went white, and she just collapsed."

Amy was quickly placed on the gurney and wheeled outside to the waiting ambulance.

"What hospital?" cried Jack.

"Rockyview," came the response.

As Amy was loaded into the ambulance, a voice behind Lou stated, "I'll ride in the ambulance with her."

Jack and Lou turned in unison to see an approaching Davis Maxwell.

"The hell you will," responded Jack.

"You're not family and you're not riding with her," Lou challenged. "I am. Who the hell do you think you are?"

A defeated Maxwell chose to accept Lou's decision and stood by as she climbed into the ambulance to join her stricken sister.

…..

 _The Hospital Waiting Room_

"Lou, have you called Ty to let him know what's happened?" Jack inquired.

"Grandpa, I tried several times on the way over. He didn't or more likely, wouldn't pick up."

"Let me try," said Lisa. "Maybe I'll have more luck. I'll think I'll text him first though."

 _Ty, there's been an accident with Amy. She's been rushed to the hospital. Call me._

Within in seconds, Lisa's cell rang in response to her text.

"Ty," acknowledged Lisa.

"Lisa, is Amy ok. What happened?"

"I'm not sure Ty. She and Lou were talking after the dinner and she collapsed."

"What hospital?"

"Rockyview."

"I'm on my way."

Jack, Lisa and Lou were waiting nervously for word on Amy's condition when a noticeably distressed Ty stormed into the Waiting Room 20 minutes later.

"How is Amy; have you heard anything?" Ty demanded dispensing with introductory pleasantries.

"We don't know. We're still waiting on the doctor to come out and brief us," replied Jack.

Within minutes, Tim joined the rest of the anxious family members awaiting word on Amy's condition. His avoidance of Ty, did not pass unnoticed by the others as Tim and Ty had not spoken since that day a few weeks ago when Ty dressed down Tim after being unfairly accused of causing Spartan's death.

Knowing Tim's propensity of making a scene by demanding the medical staff stop whatever they might be engaged in to provide an update on someone he cared about, Jack preemptively addressed the family.

"Listen everyone; I don't want any of us berating any of the staff here demanding they stop what they're doing to inform us on Amy's condition. Let them do their job and I'm sure they will brief us as soon as possible."

"What are you implying Jack," a clearly combative Tim replied.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Tim. An in case you have any doubt however, let me state it directly. You are not to yell at the nurses or staff demanding an answer. You're not to order them to get the doctor like you've done in the past. Is that clear enough for you?"

Father and son-in-law engaged in a tense stare-down for several seconds before Tim backed down under the weight of Jack's forcefulness.

"I got it Jack."

Jack nodded acknowledging Tim's capitulation.

The tension had barely left the room when the door to the waiting room swung open again revealing a worried looking Davis Maxwell.

"Amy, how is she; what have you heard?"

"Lou was about to angrily reply, when Ty stepped toward Maxwell seizing control of the situation."

"I'm going to say this only once Maxwell," a controlled but potentially volatile Ty began. "As a courtesy, and make no mistake, this is a one-time thing; we haven't heard anything yet on Amy's condition. That's all you're getting from us. You're not family and you're not going to stay in this room with the _family_. If you want to wait in another area of the hospital for word on Amy, that's your prerogative. But you're not waiting here with the rest of us. At some point after the doctor has spoken to us, the hospital staff may or may not give you information. I don't really care one way or another. Now get out of here NOW, or I will drag your ass outside. And trust me, if that happens, I won't be talking anymore."

Maxwell remained silent in the wake of Ty's edict his eyes circling the room looking for some sign of support from the family but received none.

"Alright, I'll leave." Fixing his gaze solely on Ty, he continued, "This isn't over though Borden…between you and me. Not by a long shot."

Maintaining his composure as he had since Maxwell's arrival, Ty responded.

"You better hope it's over Maxwell. Let me tell you something right here and now in front of everyone so there's no misunderstanding on your part. You push this thing further with me, you'll lose. And if you need help figuring out what I mean by lose, speak with Jack. He'll define it for you. He might even be able to get his great granddaughter Katie to color you a picture."

Maxwell's temper immediately rose in response to Ty's insult but nearly as quickly dissipated sensing Ty's challenge was no empty bluff.

Attempting to save face, Maxwell gave a "we'll see" parting response before retreating out of the room.

Noticing a slight relaxed exhale in Ty, Tim for the first time understood the character of his son-in-law and was duly impressed.

Jack and Lisa however regarded Ty in a completely different light - admiration and pride. In Jack's mind, Ty had just demonstrated the force of character that had been absent for so long in his son-in-law, that Jack had quit looking. For Lisa, it was confirmation her love was well placed in her adopted son. Once again, Ty had exhibited qualities she had only seen before in Jack. Both were loyal and trustworthy as the day is long but not one to have as an enemy. She also sensed things weren't over between Ty and Davis Maxwell and at some point; Ty may well have to back up his words. And she wouldn't want to be Davis Maxwell when that day came.

Lisa's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of a middle aged man with a stethoscope around his neck walking into the room.

"Are you Amy Fleming's family? I'm Doctor Hamilton."

"Yes," Jack replied. "I'm her Grandfather Jack Bartlett; this is my wife Lisa Stillman; this is her husband Ty Borden; her sister Lou Fleming; and her father Tim Fleming."

"What can you tell us Doctor?"

"Well, we're still performing tests so we'll know for certain, but I believe Amy's suffered from what's called a _Thyroid Storm_."

Before Doctor Hamilton could continue, Ty asked, "A Thyroid Storm, what is that?"

"A Thyroid Storm is a very rare condition that can occur if an overactive Thyroid in not treated."

"But Amy doesn't have an overactive…," Lou began to respond before catching herself.

"That's right Ms. Fleming, I think it's very likely Amy's been suffering from an overactive Thyroid that's been getting progressively worse in recent weeks or months," Doctor Hamilton explained. "Has she ever been tested or diagnosed?"

"No, but she has been acting very erratically for a while now."

"How so? Please, be very specific. What have you observed with your sister?"

"Well," Lou continued. "She's been tired; experiencing headaches, muscle aches, mood swings; she's hasn't been sleeping well; and most of all, she's acted very bizarrely."

Doctor Hamilton nodded seemingly acknowledging all Lou had described. "Let me ask you this, has she had some sort of trauma, surgery, inf…?" But the nodding by all the family members caused him to discontinue giving additional symptoms. "What happened?"

"Several weeks ago, Amy's horse tragically died. And let me explain Doctor; Amy works with horses for a living. She has a special gift; many call her a Horse Whisperer. The horse that died; Spartan, was rescued by Amy and my mother years ago. In fact, our mother died in the act. Amy loved that horse as much as anyone can love an animal. Ty, her husband who's a vet did everything he could to save Spartan, but it was too late. Literally from the moment Spartan died, Amy lashed out at Ty blaming him for her horse's death. Since then, she's been short tempered, erratic, and acting like someone we didn't know. Could this Thyroid problem be the cause of this recent behavior?" Lou inquired.

"It very well could have. What you've described though causes me more concern. Amy's overactive Thyroid – which I believe she has – could be fairly severe and considering it has gone untreated, it could have led to the Thyroid Storm."

"So Doctor, spoke Jack, what happens now; is this treatable?"

"Yes, it's very treatable Mr. Bartlett. I need to warn you though; Amy is in some danger right now."

"On no," Lou gasped.

Ty felt as though a vise had suddenly gripped his chest thinking he could lose Amy.

"The tests will tell us the condition of Amy's Thyroid. In most cases, it's treatable with a medicine called Carbimazole which prevents the Thyroid gland from producing excess hormones. We are going to also perform a biopsy to determine if there's any cancer present."

The family held their collective breaths at the mention of cancer.

"I'm going to be straight with you. Considering the apparent severity of Amy's Thyroid condition, there's is a chance the gland may be cancerous. Now before you jump to conclusions, let me tell you that there's a greater chance the tests won't come back positive for cancer but will indicate the gland to be pre-cancerous."

Tears began to form in Lou and Jack felt as though someone had cut him with a knife.

"What will you do if the tests come back cancerous or pre-cancerous?" a collected Ty asked.

"In either case, we would operate and remove all or part of the Thyroid," replied Doctor Hamilton.

"But all of you need to understand, Amy is in danger right now. A Thyroid Storm is rare, but when it does occur, it can be life threatening. We're monitoring her closely and have already begun to administer medicine to counter what I believe most certainly to be an overactive Thyroid. We need to get the level of hormones in her body down to a more normal level. If she were to have another Thyroid Storm during the next 24 hours, it would almost certainly be fatal."

 _Amy, Ty thought; please be ok. I can't bear the thought of losing you._

….

A/N

Thanks for your comments on Part 1. For those who've suggested some writing from Amy's POV, I purposely chose not to do that in Part 1. I do have it planned however in Part 2. To be honest with you, the hardest part of the story so far is weaving the Maxwell / Helen thread into the greater story. I have the overall outline for their piece but am having some difficulty with the specifics on how that will come to a head. That's part of the enjoyment and challenge of writing though.

Please respond with your comments and reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resolutions Part 2**

 **Chapter 2**

"Uhhhh; Where am I?" Amy groaned as her eyes flickered for several seconds before finally opening.

 _This…this looks like a hospital room. What am I doing here? The Awards dinner…Horse Trainer of the year. I think I won. Lou yelling at me. Ty; Spartan; Ty didn't save him. Ty, why? How could you?_

"Ms. Fleming; Amy? Are you awake?"

"Yes, I think so. Who; who are you? Is this a hospital?"

"I'm Doctor Hamilton and yes, you're in a hospital."

"What happened Doctor; why am I here?"

"You collapsed last night. You don't remember?"

"Sort of; I remember arguing with Lou…my sister and then…nothing."

"What's happened to me?"

"You had what's called a Thyroid Storm."

"A Thyroid Storm?"

"Yes, that's correct. It's a potentially dangerous event normally triggered on by an overactive Thyroid."

"What's an overactive Thyroid and what does one have to do with me?"

"The thyroid gland is an organ located towards the front of your neck. It releases needed hormones throughout your body to control the way you breathe, your heart rate, weight, body temperature, your nervous system and other functions of the body. When your gland produces too much hormones, it can cause many problems; both internally and in one's behavior.

We ran some tests Ms. Fleming and unfortunately, you have a fairly severe case of Hyperthyroidism."

A sudden fear of the unknown gripped Amy. "Severe, how severe? Can it be cured?"

"Yes, it's very treatable with certain prescribed medicines. And please understand Amy, Hyperthyroidism in not uncommon. Approximately 10% of women suffer from it in one form or another and in varying degrees of severity. The medicine we will prescribe will help to lower your hormones back to a more normal level. Once this is achieved, your symptoms should go away. It may take some time though to get your hormones back to a healthy level. "

"How long? Quizzed Amy feeling somewhat relieved."

"Two to six weeks is typically the norm but in some cases, it can take months. Every patient is different. There's another thing I must caution you of though Amy."

Amy's fear began to reappear with Dr. Hamilton's last statement.

"In addition to treatment through medication, there is the real possibility surgery may be necessary."

Fear was now joined by panic at the mention of surgery.

"What do you mean, Doctor Hamilton? Surgery for what…on what?"

"Sometimes, Hyperthyroidism affects the tissue of the gland resulting in suspicious or pre-cancerous cells. Other times, if the condition remaines undiagnosed or untreated for a longer period of time, the gland may already be cancerous. In your case, there's no indication you've had this condition for years so I'm optimistic it's not cancerous but we won't know for sure until we get the test results."

"What tests: Amy inquired.

"While you were out, continued Doctor Hamilton, we did a biopsy of your Thyroid gland. The results of the biopsy will tell us the condition of your thyroid and whether it's cancerous, pre-cancerous or clean. If it's cancerous, we will need to remove it surgically. If pre-cancerous, we would still remove all or part of the gland. If there's no sign of cancer, we will treat your condition with drugs and monitor your thyroid for the rest of your life."

"Doctor Hamilton, there's something I don't understand. Why wasn't experiencing any problems or showing any signs of this problem?"

Doctor Hamilton focused on Amy for a few seconds with a look of skepticism. "Are you sure about that Amy?"

Amy's brow furrowed in thought for a moment.

 _The headaches, muscle aches, not sleeping well. Lou said I wasn't acting like myself. Ty?_

Recognition slowly dawned on Amy face. "I guess I didn't realize it while it was happening."

"Likely you didn't. Hyperthyroidism affects different people if different ways. There's no one pattern. From what your sister has told me however, there have been signs. Mood swings, erratic behavior, unprovoked outbursts of anger."

Amy nodded acknowledging her understanding.

"You just rest Amy. The Thyroid Storm you experienced was brought on by your Hyperthyroidism and it can be serious. The medicine we started you on however seems to have brought your hormone level out of the real danger area. But as I said, it could take weeks if not months to get your hormone levels back to the levels they need to be."

"Thank you Doctor. Can I see my family now?"

"Yes, but only for a short time. I'll be back later to check on you."

 _I have a Thyroid problem that according to this Doctor, has been affecting how I've acted. Lou said I haven't been acting normal. Was I unfair to Ty? But Spartan was getting better until Ty gave him that shot! And he's a Vet. Vet's are supposed to heal, not hurt. But maybe he did what he thought was right. Was I wrong to blame him? I told him to leave too. I don't know what I'm thinking right now._

…

Maxwell pulled his vibrating phone from his pocket.

 _Helen; what does she want this time? I don't know if I can go through with this plan of hers. I'll call her back later._

Palming the phone back to his pocket, Maxwell looked up to see a nurse approaching and a plan began to formulate in his head.

"Excuse me nurse, could you tell me what room Amy Fleming is in?"

"She's in room 204 but I don't know if she's been cleared for visitors yet."

"Oh, I'm not just a visitor," Maxwell responded with as much charm as he could muster. "I'm her brother and I'm very worried about her."

"Even family must wait until the Doctor clears her."

"I understand and I'm sure he's looking out for her best interest. But I have a problem. You see, I have to leave shortly to catch a plane and will be gone for several weeks. I'd hate to leave without having a chance to see my sister even it's for only a brief moment. Please, Andrea (noticing her name tag), I would be forever grateful if you could find it in your heart to let me slip into her room and see her. I promise it will be quick."

Andrea hesitated "Well, alright. Only for a few moments though; and you didn't get permission from me in case anyone asks."

"I understand Andrea and thank you. You're not only a lifesaver but beautiful too"

Andrea blushed at the attention before flashing a grateful smile. "I've got to get to my patients."

….

Gently opening the door after a light tap, Maxwell eased himself into Amy's room.

"Amy, it's Davis; can I come in?"

"Davis, hello; I'm surprised to see you. I thought they would only allow family in first."

"Well lucky for me Amy, a nurse just now said I could come in to see you. How are you feeling? I was so worried about you when I saw you carted off by the ambulance."

"I'm not feeling too bad for the moment. The Doctor says I have something called an overactive Thyroid. Apparently, it's treatable."

Amy couldn't completely hide however the fear that crept into her voice. "There's something else; it's possible it may be cancerous." The look of fright in her eyes intensified as she continued. "Davis, I'm scared."

Averting his eyes to the floor, Davis was momentarily silent. Looking back up, Davis replied, "Amy, I'm scared too. I don't want to lose you."

Amy's eyes now reflected a different emotion – recognition, with a hint of a new kind of fear. Fear of Maxwell's feelings for her and what she might feel for him.

"Davis, I…I don't know what to say."

Maxwell slowly reached out for Amy's hand, encircling it with both of his. Amy glanced down at Maxwell's movement before looking into his eyes. Searching for deeper meaning in them, she saw only concern in his face. She also made no effort to untangle her hand from his.

"Amy, these last few weeks watching you work with Riley and getting to know you have been special to me. Since my wife died, I've kept to myself; largely avoiding contact with other people. For the first time since…since she passed, I haven't felt lonely. I've felt alive again; and it's because of you."

 _He does he have feelings for me. How did this happen? Do I care for him? I'm married…but Ty and I are on the outs right now since he killed Spartan. And I have enjoyed the last few weeks talking to Davis Maxwell._

…..

 _The Waiting Room_

As the door to the Waiting Room opened, the family looked up to see Dr. Hamilton striding into the room.

"Doctor, how is Amy?" and anxious Ty inquired.

"I just came from seeing her and she's doing well. I explained her condition and what's ahead of her."

"When can we see her?" asked Lou.

"You can see her now, but I'd prefer to limit to no more than two at a time."

"Thank you Doctor," acknowledged Jack.

"You're welcome folks; we're going to take good care of her," Doctor Hamilton declared before leaving the room.

"Alright, Lou and I will see her first. Jack, you and Lisa can follow us," dictated the ever impetuous Tim. And much to Tim's disappointment, his failure to acknowledge Ty, did not go undetected.

"Wrong!" Ty asserted from slightly behind Tim. Before Tim could reply, Ty continued. "Not only am I in this room Tim; as you've seemed to have forgotten, I'm also her _husband_. You don't get to decide what happens with Amy. I'll see her first."

"Some husband," Tim began before he was abruptly silenced.

"Shut up Tim."

The entire family focused their collective surprise on Lisa who had seized the room with only three calmly spoken words.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me Tim; were my words not clear enough? You're not making solo decisions about Amy. Ty is her husband and you will respect his decisions when it comes to Amy. I've listened to your crap for years now and your perpetual disrespect towards you son-in-law. If you continue on this adolescent path, you will alienate yourself from this family and you daughter."

"But I'm her father."

"I don't care if you were her Guardian Angel. Ty is her husband."

The uncomfortable silence was finally broken Jack and Lou.

"Listen to her Tim," said Jack. "She's right Dad," followed Lou.

Ty chose not to respond because Tim was now irrelevant to him. He didn't care how Tim responded.

Stepping toward the door on his way to see Amy, Ty turned briefly to look at Lisa giving her a faint smile of gratitude who responded in kind.

As Ty's footsteps faded away down the corridor, a defeated Tim still attempted to cling to the last remnants of his diminishing family position muttered, "I don't think I like this."

…..

Approaching Amy's room, Ty's spirits began to lift with each step buoyed by the hope of Amy's unexplainable recent behavior toward him had been a product of her illness and not a reflection of changed feelings.

 _This can't be the end of us. We've come too far and been through too many trials for it to be over. I love her more than anything and know she feels the same._

Turning the corner toward her room, Ty immediately heard muffled voices coming from inside. Quietly stepping through the doorway into Amy's room, Ty distinctly detected Maxwell's voice causing his anger towards the man to resurface.

 _I warned him. I'm going to take this guy apart._

Before he could follow through on his internal promise, he heard Amy's voice from behind the curtain encircling her bed.

 _Davis, I…I don't know what to say._

 _Amy, these last few weeks watching you work with Riley and getting to know you have been special to me. Since my wife died, I've kept to myself; largely avoiding contact with other people. For the first time since…since she passed, I haven't felt lonely. I've felt alive again; and it's because of you._

Peering around the curtain while keeping his presence undetected, Ty observed Maxwell and Amy holding hands. Rocked at the sight of his wife in the midst of an emotionally intimate moment with another man, Ty froze. Unable to move for several seconds, he stealthily retreated from the room wanting neither to observe his anguish imprinted across his face.

 _She doesn't want me anymore._

A/N

Thanks for reviews and comments on chapter 1. I'd also like to thank the "guest" who answered Stephanie's question about the Thyroid Storm. As I said previously, I'm attempting to make this story unique and different from many of the others that have been written (many of which I've enjoyed). I'm guessing none of you saw the "Thyroid Storm" coming? I hope I've achieved originality so far. If not, maybe you can enjoy the story anyway.

I look forward to reading your comments good and bad on this chapter and your suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resolutions Part 2**

 **Chapter 3**

Ty robotically walked down the hall away from Amy's room in shock and disbelief over what he had observed. Another man had feelings for his wife and she had not rejected his advances. In fact, she seemed receptive to them.

Amy had been the focal point of his life for more than 10 years. His determination to make something of his life through hard work and education was largely driven by his desire to prove to himself and her; that he was worthy of her love and affection. And now that dream had cratered. Amy's place in his life had changed; and it was she whom had altered that position. Illness or no illness, Amy's intentions towards him were now agonizingly clear to Ty as was her apparent feelings towards Maxwell as well.

 _She blamed me for Spartan, kicked me out of our home, and allowed another man into her life. It feels like it's over…that we're over._

Ty was a strong person emotionally. A lifetime of enduring physical and emotional abuse had made him so. Most who experienced what he had would have crumbled under its burden but with Ty, the affect was the opposite; it made him stronger. He had been on his own nearly his entire life before coming to Heartland and had learned to deal with whatever life threw at him. His one weakness however, was Amy. He loved her unconditionally, completely and would do anything for her as he had proven on more than one occasion. As he retreated from her room and seemingly from her life, Ty's hurt began to unconsciously turn to something that had always enabled him to deal with and eventually overcome the pain and torment that had been his early life - anger. Anger at what Amy had done to them. Anger at what she had done to _him_.

Anger had helped fortify and protect Ty from the shadowy path the horrors of his youth had tempted him to follow. But anger alone would never have sustained him. Without something more permanent to fill the void when it inescapably reseeded, eventually his anger would have left only a scarred, broken person in its wake. But Ty possessed something internal that converted his anger into the critical quality necessary for a meaningful, normal life – resolve. Anger had enabled Ty survive the nightmare of his youth. It was resolve however that forged his character. But until he met Amy, his life was still incomplete. Until Amy, he had never had someone he could trust enough to love. Amy had brought balance into his life. She had shown him he could trust someone; that he could allow that someone inside his defenses; to where he was vulnerable. But not all his defenses fell to her affection at once. Amy had slowly chipped away at his walls and showed him people were capable of love; and that he was capable of loving. And she had loved him; and he had love d her.

 _She's the reason I turned my life around. The reason I stopped running; the reason I didn't give up. I sacrificed for her. I put her needs and wants above my own and now, she's thrown it all away. She's thrown me away. Was I wrong about her? Maybe Chase and Ahmed were not temporary bumps along the road. Maybe I was. Maybe that was the true Amy? Maybe she's not worth fighting for._

Amy had cruelly evicted him from her life and the walls she had methodically torn down in his life were now beginning to re-form.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Davis, where have you been, demanded Helen?" "I've been calling you and you haven't answered."

"I left my phone in the truck," Maxwell lied. "Amy collapsed and had to be rushed to the hospital. I followed the ambulance so I could check on her. I found a nurse who let me into her room so I could see her."

"You went to the hospital? Why did you go to the hospital? You're only supposed to gain her confidence so we can implement our plan. You've only known her for a few weeks; you could draw suspicion to yourself by going to the hospital like that."

"But Helen don't you see? The closer I get to her it actually increases our chances of success. The more she trusts me, the better."

"Hmm; maybe you're right Davis; but what about Borden? Does it look like she's going to take him back?"

"I don't think so Helen. The way things seem to be going, hurting Borden may not have the desired effect on her. Perhaps we should consider someone else closer to her right now."

"Who do you think it should be then, the Grandfather?"

"Maybe; either he or the sister. One of the two would cause her the most pain right now with Borden out of the picture…at least for now."

"Alright; for now continue to get close to Fleming. I'll focus on how to shift our plans to either the Grandfather or sister."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deciding to ignore hospital rules limiting visitors to two at a time, Jack, Lisa, Tim and Lou made their way to Amy's room. As Jack was about to reach for the door, it opened revealing a departing Maxwell.

Always quick to act on an impulse instead of reason, Tim lunged forward, grabbed Maxwell by the shirt and pushed him up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing in Amy's room Maxwell? You don't listen too good; do you?"

Maxwell could only cough out some intelligible garble as Tim's grip tightened around his throat making it difficult to breathe, let alone speak.

"Hold on a minute Tim," a secretly pleased Jack interrupted.

"Though I'm inclined to let my son-in-law continue to choke you, I'll let you answer his question."

"Answer me," ordered Tim easing up on his grip enough to allow Maxwell to speak.

"I didn't mean anything by it, a slighty relieved Maxwell sputtered. I was on my way out when I overheard a doctor and nurse discussing Amy's condition. I stopped just to ask them how she was and the doctor told me I could go in and see her."

"Just like that? He didn't ask if you were family before he said you see her?" voiced a skeptical Lisa.

"Well…huh."

"You told him you were family, didn't you Maxwell?" stated Jack.

"Huh, huh…"

"I'm hearing a lot of huh'ing but not much in the way of answers," stated Jack.

"Maxwell, I want you out of here and I don't see you here again," declared Jack.

"Get out of here!" Tim ordered before Maxwell could speak and emphasized his point by shoving Maxwell towards the exit.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Entering Amy's room, Maxwell was immediately forgotten as Jack, Lisa and Tim took in the sleeping form of Amy.

"Let's not wake her," Jack whispered hoping not to disturb his frail but peaceful looking granddaughter. "We'll come back later," added Jack in hushed tones.

But it was too late as Amy's eyes slowly opened to register her family.

"It's ok, Grandpa, I was only dozing. Davis was here and left only a few minutes ago."

"Yes, we know," replied Tim barely hiding his still simmering anger. "How are you feeling honey?"

"A little better I think." Amy paused before continuing, her voice now beginning to slightly quiver.

"But I'm scared. The Doctor was here a while ago. He says I may have cancer and need surgery," Amy said as tears began to form.

"What if..".

"It's going to be alright honey," Lisa soothed. "Let's not worry about that until the test results on your thyroid come back."

Noticing the absence of Ty for the first time, Jack inquired, "Amy, where's Ty? He left us to come and see you only a while ago. Did he leave already?"

"No, I haven't seen him; he hasn't been here," declared Amy. The irritation in Amy's voice at the mention of Ty did not go unnoticed by Jack and Lisa.

"I need to say something to all of you," a strengthened Amy announced. "Grandpa and Lisa; I know you believe I've been unfair to Ty over these last few weeks and maybe you're right. Maybe the _Thyroid Storm_ the Doctor said I suffered affected my thinking. I don't know. What I do know is that I'm not up to seeing Ty right now and dealing with our issues. You may think I'm acting selfishly but for right now, I need to prepare myself for the possibility I may have cancer and will need surgery. I can't focus on anything right now other than that, including Ty."

Jack nodded in agreement to his granddaughter sensing now wasn't the time to push her.

"You get some sleep Amy. We'll be back to see you in a little bit."

Amy held her Grandfathers eyes for a moment before dropping her head back down on the pillow. Within seconds, her softened, regular breathing revealed to all three of them Amy was fast asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back in the hallway outside Amy's room, Lisa reached for Jack's arm. "I need to take care of something at Fairfield," she noted. "How about I call you when I'm done and we can meet for dinner before coming back to check on Amy this evening?"

"That sounds good Lis."

"Talk to you later then," responded Lisa before leaning in to kiss him.

Lisa had chosen not to reveal the true reason for her reason for leaving. While in Amy's hospital room, Bob Kearney had texted her saying he had some information on Maxwell and to call him when she could.

Opening her car door and settling in the driver's seat, Lisa pulled out her phone.

"Bob, what have you found out?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I'm still sorting out in my mind where exactly to take this story so I hope you will be patient with me. I'm enjoying the journey though and I hope you are too. Please keep the reviews and comments coming. To my primary critic, I don't know how long it typically takes to do a background check on someone of the type Lisa requested. I figured several days at least. I had planned on including it in this chapter before your comment but decided to delay until the next. And please don't misinterpret this; I look forward to your continued critique. Maybe before the story ends I'll write a chapter you like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resolutions Part 2**

 **Chapter 4**

"Bob, what have you found out?" Lisa inquired anxiously.

"Hard to say conclusively Lisa. At first take, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. But the closer I looked, the more questions I had. There are some strange happenings that I don't have an answer for at the moment. I'd like to keep digging."

"Relly? Like what Bob?"

"Let's say…there have been some unusual coincidences with the Maxwells."

"Coincidences? What do you mean?"

"How about if I give you the basics first?"

"That's fine; go ahead."

 _Davis R. Maxwell_

 _Born, February 12, 1986 in Alberta_

 _Widower; Late wife Melanie Hastings; died June 18, 2017_

 _Parents, Daniel and Marie both deceased_

 _One sibling; Sister Helen Maxwell_

 _Born November 16, 1983_

 _Widowed; late husband Albert; died January 5, 2017_

 _Of note was that she was hospitalized after her husband's death and treated for depression._

 _No criminal record or counts of arrest for either the brother or sister._

"Thanks Bob. That's a lot of deaths for one family; both parents and spouses. How did Maxwell's wife die?"

"Well, that's where things begin to get interesting. She died in a car accident. And Lisa, I should tell you, there was some suspicion that the wife's accident was not an accident at all. Nothing could be proven though."

Her interest now peaked, Lisa commented, "Go on Bob. What else?"

"As you just noted, there are a lot of deaths associated with this family. Maxwell's wife; His sister Helen's husband also died in an accident. Was thrown from his horse in some kind of competition. No suspicion of foul play though. It's the brother and sister's parents where things get curious again."

"How so?" queried Lisa her attention now further heightened.

"The parents were both killed from an explosion in their house – a gas explosion."

"Let me guess. It was deemed an accident but there's suspicion it may not have been?"

"Exactly; I spoke to a friend of mine on the force connected with the investigation and he told me he had his doubts about the explosion being accidental but again, no firm or conclusive evidence was uncovered to prove otherwise. My understanding is however is that things are still being investigated. The case has not been closed."

After several seconds of silence from Lisa, Kearney spoke, "Lisa, are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry Bob. I was just thinking. "This information gives me even more cause for concern. Can you continue to look deeper into the brother and sister?"

"Will do Lisa;I'll email you with the details of what I've got so far."

"Thanks Bob. After I review it, I may call you with questions."

"Any time Lisa. Talk to you soon."

 _Hmm, either Davis Maxwell is part of the unluckiest family in all Canada or something sinister is going on. I need to speak with Jack._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Starting up her Range Rover after hanging up with Kearney, Lisa's thoughts turned to Ty.

 _Where is he? He was going to see Amy but she said he hadn't been there….Maxwell. Maxwell was coming out of Amy's room when we got there. Ty was on his way to see her but must have seen or heard Maxwell in with her? He must have! And something must have caused him to leave instead of speaking to her. Otherwise, he would have waited for Maxwell to leave and gone at it with him. Just when I thought the worse might be over for those two, now apparently Maxwell's come between them again. And this news on Maxwell's family. Something bad is going on here. I can feel it._

Reaching for her phone again, Lisa speed dialed Ty's cell.

"No answer; damn."

 _Ty, it's Lisa, she texted. Where are you? I need to speak with you. Call me back as soon as you can._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reading Lisa's text after ignoring her call, Ty thought; _I can't talk to her right now. I've got to get out of here for a while. Maybe I can still catch Scott at the clinic._

Pulling into the clinic parking lot, Ty was relieved to see Scott's car still there.

 _Good, he's here._

Opening the door to the clinic and walking in, Ty noted things didn't appear to be too busy.

 _Good, hopefully Scott will have some time to talk._

"Ty, what are you doing here? I thought it was your day off?"

"Hi Scott, it is. I need to speak with you though."

"Sure; what's up?"

"Scott, I know this is incredibly short notice but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. I need to take some time off."

"Time off; now? Is everything alright Ty?"

"Well, actually no. Everything is not alright. In fact, it's pretty bad."

"What's going on Ty? Has something happened?"

"It's not just any one thing. You know how hard Amy took Spartan's death and then blamed me?"

Scott nodded in acknowledgement.

"What you may not know, is that she kicked me out of the house also."

"Ty, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. That's just doesn't seem like Amy."

"Well, there may be something to that. She's been diagnosed with an overactive thyroid which may explain some of her bizarre behavior. And if it was just that, I probably wouldn't be here right now asking for time off. But she started working with this guy's horse a few weeks ago and from what I just observed at the hospital, it seems as though they may have feelings for each other."

"Ty, are you sure? Amy loves you. Everyone knows that."

"I thought so too Scott. But I saw it with my own eyes only an hour ago. I can't deal with her having interest in another man right now. I just can't. I need to get away for a while and try to figure out my marriage and my life."

"I understand Ty; take all the time you need. Where will you go?"

"I'm not sure yet other than away from here; away from Amy; away from the so many things that remind me of her. If she is interested in this guy Maxwell, I don't want to see it or them right now."

"Alright Ty; I understand. Let me know where you end up and what you plans are once you figure them out.'

"I will and thanks Scott. Thanks for all you've done for me since I came to Heartland."

"Ty, don't give up hope. You and Amy have been through a lot since you came here. I don't believe you two are over; not by a long shot."

"I hope you're right Scott. But it takes two to make it work and right now, Amy doesn't seem to want to; at least not with me anyway."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _The Hospital_

Jack, Lisa and Lou all waited anxiously for Doctor Hamilton to join them in Amy's hospital room with word on her test results.

"Where's dad?" "I thought he would be here," a slightly annoyed Amy inquired.

"I don't know Amy," responded Lou. "He said he'd be here."

Before Amy could further reply, the door swung open and Doctor Hamilton entered the room.

"Amy, how are you this morning…folks?"

"A little nervous waiting for my test results." replied Amy. "Do you have them?"

"Yes, I do. Now I don't want you to be alarmed, but the news regarding your Thyroid is not good. Your Thyroid is cancerous; but I don't want you to get too upset or worried. Fortunately, it's not an aggressive form of cancer and it hasn't spread to any other parts of your body. It's very treatable and in fact, the prognosis is very good."

After the initial shock of hearing she had cancer sank in, Amy finally exhaled upon hearing Doctor Hamilton comment on her prognosis. But she still couldn't bring herself to speak.

"So what's next Doctor?" asked the always in control Jack.

"We need to go in and remove your Thyroid. If we don't, the cancer will almost certainly spread. And we don't want that to happen."

Amy could only nod her head in acknowledgement.

 _I'm scared; I have cancer. Why did this happen to me? Oh Ty!_

"When would the surgery be Doctor and what is the recovery period?"

"Well Mr. Bartlett; Amy, though there's no immediate danger, I'd like to go ahead and schedule the surgery for today or tomorrow. The sooner we remove the Thyroid, the better."

Still unable to speak, Amy's eyes widened upon hearing surgery was imminent before shaking her head in agreement; accepting the inevitability of her situation.

"Let's do it today she finally whispered. I want to get it over with."

"All right Amy. I'll schedule it for this evening."

"How long will I be in the hospital?"

"Unless there are complications with the surgery which I don't anticipate, you'll only need to spend one night here. We will also start you with hormone replacement medicine right away."

"What is that?"

"It's a pill you will need to take daily to stimulate hormones in your body back to normal levels. You'll need to take it for the rest of your life. It's a bit complicated but it will also help reduce the chance of the cancer recurring. It has very little adverse side effects and thousands of women take it. It's very safe."

"Ok, thanks Doctor Hamilton. One last thing; does the cancer or the medicine have any effect on me having children in the future?"

"None whatsoever Amy; you will be able to have children assuming there are no other medical reasons you can't."

Attentively watching the exchange between the Doctor and her sister, Lou noticed a faint smile that momentarily formed in the corners of Amy's mouth upon hearing the news about her ability to have children.

 _Well that's a positive sign…I think, thought Lou._

"You just rest Amy," ordered Doctor Hamilton. "I check in on you after you're prepped for surgery."

With that, Doctor Hamilton left the room.

"Grandpa, Lisa, Lou…I have cancer," Amy choked as tears began to form. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to have the surgery and you'll be fine," declared Jack. "You will."

Before anyone else could speak, Amy's door swung open to reveal a disheveled Tim rushing inside.

"Sorry I'm late honey," he said looking at Amy. "We had some trouble at the ranch. What did Doctor Hamilton have to say?'

Lou proceeded to bring her father up to speed on Amy's cancer and the need for surgery.

"Amy, I'm so sorry but I'm sure the surgery will take care of the cancer and you'll be fine."

"I hope so Dad."

"You'll be fine; I promise."

"So what's the problem at your ranch Tim," inquired Jack.

"You're not going to believe it Jack; it looks like we've got rustlers!"

"Rustlers", proclaimed Jack, "are you sure?"

"I think so. There's a half a dozen missing cows from our herd."

"Damn!" Jack growled. "That's all we need."

"And that's not all Jack, It gets worse."

"What?" Jack growled forebodingly.

"Two of the cows had their throats cut and were partially skinned."

"WHAT?...what the hell is going on Tim?"

"I don't know Jack. Someone is stealing and butchering our cows."

"We are damn well going to get to the bottom of this and find out who's responsible. Have you called the police?"

"Not yet but I'm going to."

"Dad," interrupted Amy. I'm sorry about your herd."

"Don't you worry about it honey; you just focus on getting well."

"Thanks Dad."

"Turning to peer at Lou, a sad and yearning look came over Amy's face."

"Lou, where's Ty? Didn't he come?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I'm going on vacation so it may be a couple of weeks or so before I complete the next chapter, so I ask for your patience. The Maxwell / Helen story line is beginning to formulate in my mind so I have a clearer path of where I will eventually take it and end the story. Many of you have asked me to keep Ty and Amy together. All I can say is they are the primary reason I enjoy Heartland so much but….I make no promises.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resolutions Part 2**

 **Chapter 5**

"Amy, how are you feeling?"

"A little nervous but overall okay I guess Doctor Hamilton. I just want to get this over with and get well."

"I understand, and I promise you, things will be fine. We're going to put you under now. The surgery should take an hour or two. I'll see you when it's over."

"Thanks Doctor Hamilton."

 _The Operating Room_

"Amy, I'm Doctor Maris; your Anesthesiologist. I'm going to give you something that will put you to sleep so we can prepare you for surgery; alright?

"Ok."

"There, all done. Now, I want you to begin counting back from 100."

"One hundred, ninety nine, niny ake, iny sebn…"

 _The Waiting Room_

"Lisa, were you ever able to reach Ty?" asked Lou.

"No, and I've tried several time. I also texted him asking him to call me."

"I'm going to try calling him. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll pick up," said Lou.

* * *

"Ty? I'm so glad I reached you. Where are you? Amy's in surgery. You should be here."

"Lou slow down. Did you say surgery? What do you mean? Why does she need surgery?

"Her Thyroid gland is cancerous and they're getting ready of operate and remove it. Why did you leave?; where _are_ you?"

"CANCER, Ty cried ignoring the second part of Lou's question. How serious is it, he asked his voice beginning to quiver?"

"The doctor thinks she'll be fine in time after her Thyroid is removed and she's recovered. Don't you think you should be here?"

Ty agonized internally as his concern for the woman he still loved, conflicted with the hurt she had inflicted. Eventually, his trepidation over further pain overtook his concern for Amy.

"Lou, I can't. She doesn't want to be with me, let alone be with her at the hospital."

"Ty! I know she's been rough on you lately, but Amy hasn't been herself. She loves you."

"I don't think she does any more Lou, Ty agonized. This morning, when I left all of you to see Amy, I was about to enter her room when I overheard Maxwell and Amy speaking. I was clear from what I saw and heard, they have feelings for each other."

"Oh Ty; no."

"I couldn't stay Lou. I had to get out of there and away from things; away from her. I'm going to leave town for a while."

"Oh Ty, please don't go. Things will work out; I know it."

"I don't think so this time Lou. It was one thing when we were younger and she had feelings for Caleb, Chase and even Ahmed, but I thought we were past all that. We're married Lou… MARRIED dammit!"

"She tore my heart out today."

Lou's heart ached hearing the pain and anger in Ty's voice but could offer no words of assurance or comfort to ease the hurt in her brother in law whom she dearly loved.

"I'm so sorry Ty."

"Thanks Lou. Would you give Amy a message for me?"

"Of course Ty; anything."

 _Silence_

"Ty?"

"On second thought, I think I'll send you something to give her. Will you do that Lou?"

"Yes I will. Ty, please take care of yourself and know we all love you."

"Thanks Lou, I love you too.

Jack, Tim and Lou rose from their chairs in unison when Dr. Hamilton pushed through the Waiting Room doors.

"Doctor Hamilton, how did the surgery go? How is she, inquired Lou?"

"Everything went fine and I'm confident the cancerous tissue was limited to Amy's Thyroid."

"That's great news, Doctor; thank you," exhaled Jack.

"Is she awake yet; can I go see her now,? replied the ever impatient Tim."

"No, not yet Mr. Fleming. She'll be out for a while longer and will be pretty groggy when she wakes up. I'll make sure the nurse comes and gets you once Amy's awake and ready for visitors. I need to go check on another patient now."

"Thank you Doctor."

Lou, if you don't mind waiting here, your dad and I would like to go and look at the herd to see if we can find out what's going on?"

"That's fine Grandpa. You two go on and I'll wait for Amy to wake up.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours Honey, replied Tim."

 _Big River Ranch_

"Let's go look at those butchered cows," Jack tersely declared mounting his horse.

"Nodding in agreement, Tim led Jack away from the ranch house.

"My God! Jack hissed. What kind of person could do this?"

Six slaughtered cow carcasses lay strewn out across the ground at the edge of the woods. All had their throats cut with their depleted blood pooled spread across the freshly stained grass. Two of them had been gruesomely skinned for no apparent reason other enhance shock value since the tattered skins remained.

"I don't know what's going on Jack, but this is sick. This was intentional like someone was trying to send us a message.

Jack could only nod in stunned silence at the carnage.

"I'm no tracker Tim, but from the look of things, it would appear it was only one person. We've got an enemy Tim. Someone's trying to hurt us."

"But who Jack?"

"I don't know but we're going to damn well find out!"

 _The Hospital_

"Amy, it's Lou. How are you feeling?"

"Some pain but not too bad as Amy's eyes fluttered open. What did the doctor say? How did the surgery go?"

"Doctor Hamilton came and spoke to us after your surgery and said he's confident he removed all the cancer. You're going to be fine."

Tears began to well in the corner of Amy's eyes.

"Lou, I was so scared."

"I know baby, but everything's going to be fine now.'

"Where are grandpa, dad and Lisa? Where's Ty?"

"They will be here soon."

"And Ty?"

"I'm not sure Amy; I don't know where he is."

"Sadness slowly crept into Amy's face but remained for only an instant."

"Is Davis here?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning but let's not worry about him right now; alright?"

Lou and Amy's attention was quickly diverted to the opening of Amy's room door followed by Doctor Hamilton.

"Amy, I'm glad to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"A little groggy."

"That's normal Amy. The grogginess will further subside as the anesthesia wears off. That's also when you will start to experience the pain but we'll give you pain modification for that. I do have good news for you. The cancer was contained to your Thyroid which I removed. You should make a full recovery. We will start on your hormone treatment immediately and within a few days to a couple of weeks, you should begin to feel like your old self."

"Thank you for everything doctor but I'd like to ask you something with Lou here."

"Of course Amy, what is it?"

"When I think about it now, I can see I wasn't physically myself during the last few weeks. Lou has told me that even though I wasn't conscious of it, I wasn't the same towards the family and in particular, my husband Ty. If Lou is right…and I'm not convinced yet she is, will the hormone treatment get me back to the way I was…the way I was before my horse Spartan died?"

"Amy, I need to be very careful and precise in my response to your question. Obviously I didn't know you before your episode – the Thyroid storm. Lou and your family have described your behavior as becoming erratic in the last few weeks following the death of your horse. It's possible if not likely your condition was primarily responsible for that behavior. It also possible it may have been a factor in the subsequent strain in your relationship with your husband. I want to be careful in drawing any conclusions though. I simply don't know you anywhere near well to say definitively. I do know however that the severity of the type of Thyroid storm you suffered can result in the kind of behavior described by your sister."

"So are you saying doctor that once I'm on the hormones, my behavior will resort back to where it was including my feelings towards my husband…and others?"

Lou turned her gaze quickly on her sister suspecting she knew what Amy was referring to with the "others" question – Davis Maxwell.

"Again Amy, I can't speak with any degree of assurance as to your relationship with your husband. I am confident in saying however that when your hormone levels return back to normal, you will feel better and your outlook and perspective on things will change."

"Amy simply shook her head in acknowledgement."

"When can I go home? Amy asked changing the subject."

"I want you to spend tonight here in the hospital but assuming you don't experience a setback or complications, I should be able to discharge you tomorrow morning."

* * *

A/N – I apologize for how long it's taken to write this chapter. I was on holiday and then suffered a death in my family and had no inspiration to write.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resolutions Part 2**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Fairfield_

Relaxing at her kitchen table as she loved to do, Lisa embraced her solitude as the afternoon sun gradually retreated into the horizon. She had been sifting through in her mind the information relayed to her by Bob Kearney while savoring a cup of Jamaican Blue Mountain K-cup coffee.

 _It may be expensive, but this is the finest coffee I've ever had._

The corners of Lisa's mouth curled upward to an amusing smile as she thought of Jack's reaction when she told him the cost of the Jamaican Blue in response to his inquiry.

 _He may be the simplest man I've ever met and would be content if I served him used coffee filtered through dirty underwear…as long as I didn't tell him. How I love him though. He has more character and integrity than any man I've ever known. Ten Dan Hartfield's wouldn't stack up to one of Jack. I may have bombed out with the choice of my first husband but I got it right with Jack. I only wish I had met him sooner._

With her next sip, Lisa returned her focus to Maxwell.

 _Maxwell; there's something going on here beneath the surface that's not right; I can feel it._

 _Things just don't add up_

 _Maxwell's wife and his sister's husband both died in "accidents"_

 _And their parents death from an explosion_

 _The suspicions they weren't accidents at all but nothing could be proven_

 _That's a lot of coincidences!_

 _The timing of Maxwell arrival at Heartland with his "horse problem"_

 _Getting close to Amy_

 _Is there a missing piece of information?_

 _Bob didn't give any background on the spouses. Hmm; I think I'll ask him to look into them. Maybe there's some sort of connect there._

Picking up her phone, Lisa began to text:

 _Bob, can you see what information you can find on the Maxwell spouses? Maybe there's something there that might help us connect the dots_ _send_

* * *

 _Will do Lisa; give me a day or two to do some digging and I'll get back to you_ _send_

 _Thanks Bob_ _send_

 _I need to tell Jack about this. I hope he has his phone with him and it's turned on!_

"Hi Lisa, I was just thinking about you."

"You were? That's always good to hear. How about meeting me for dinner at Maggie's before we go over and see Amy? I need to bring you up to date on some things and would like to get your take on them.

"Sounds mysterious; what's it about?"

"I'll tell you at dinner."

"Alright Lis. I'm on my way back to Heartland now from checking out the slaughtered cows. I'll clean up and meet you in an hour?

"Works for me. I also want to hear about the herd. See you then; love you".

"Love you too."

* * *

 ** _Maggie's_**

"Tell me about the cows," asked Lisa after ordering.

"Something sinister is going on Lis. Tim and I rode out to where the cows were killed and it was pretty gruesome. Someone slit the throat of six of our cows and skinned two of them. From all appearances, it would seem to be deliberate."

"Jack, that's awful. What are you going to do?"

"We're going to see the police and see what they can do. But it's a lot of territory to cover Lisa. I'm not that hopeful they'll be able to catch the bastards. And we damn well can let this keep happening."

"Do you or Tim have any enemies that would do this kind of thing?"

"None that we can think of. You know Tim; he can irritate the hell out of people but nowhere near to the degree to invoke a reaction like this."

"But what if the Police can't find out who did it? You said yourself; it's a lot of land for them to cover."

"Tim has an idea."

"What?" said Lisa, her voice betraying the trepidation she felt.

"We're thinking about setting a trap."

"Jack, I…"

"Hear me out Lis. We can't sit back and let this happen to our herd. We're going to bring a few cows down to the edge of the woods near where we found the butchered ones. Tim and I will hide up on the ridge with our rifles and see if we can catch these sons of bitches."

Lisa knew better than to push Jack in his current state of mind.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise Lis."

"Jack, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Jack raised his eyebrows in response signaling for Lisa to continue.

"I hired a Private Investigator friend of mine to do some digging into the Maxwell's."

Jack maintained his silence while becoming acutely attentive to his wife's comment.

"There's something not right about the Maxwell's, Lisa continued. And I'm going to find what it is."

"What makes you think that?" asked Jack.

"A feeling."

Jack had learned to know his wife well enough to trust her instincts and decided not to try and dissuade her.

"I must admit, I don't think much of Davis Maxwell but what do you suspect?"

"Nothing specific. I just think there's more going on here than meets the eye."

Nodding, Jack continued, "What did you find out from Kearney?"

"Well, there's been some very suspicious activity surrounding the Maxwell's. Both his wife and his sister's husband died accidental deaths and the police investigated the wife's death. Nothing could be proven but there was some thought it might not have been accidental. Also, their parents were killed in a gas explosion in their home and again, the police suspected criminal activity but couldn't prove anything. And now Davis Maxwell shows up out of the blue to see Amy? I don't like it."

"But Lisa, all he did was bring his horse to Amy to fix."

"I know Jack, but I don't trust him and I don't like him. Look how he's wormed his way into Amy's life. I think the horse was just an excuse."

"Well I don't know about the horse but I won't argue with you on your feelings toward Maxwell. I pretty much share those same feelings."

"So what are you going to do Lis?"

"I have Bob Kearney looking into the deceased spouses to see if there are any potential connections there."

"Jack, am I being ridiculous? Do you think I'm paranoid? Should I let this go?"

Jack scratched his stubble of a beard and thought for a moment before responding.

"No I don't. You have good instincts when it comes to people. I think you should keep digging to see if there's something to be found. The stakes are too high not to if you're right!"

Lisa smiled and reached out for her husband's hand.

"Thank you Jack. I'm glad you're with me on this."

* * *

 ** _Heartland, the following morning_**

Driving down the long entrance to Heartland with Lou behind the wheel, Amy felt like she was seeing her home for the first time all over again. She loved this place. She loved the feel of it. She loved her work here with troubled horses. Heartland was where she chose to make her home. She had made a life here.

 _Our home; our life; Is Ty still a part of it? We need to talk but it's too soon yet. Spartan's death and his role in it are still too fresh in my mind. And I need to heal from my surgery and allow the meds to take effect before we see each other and talk things over._

Instinctively, Amy knew her life was at the crossroads but also realized she wasn't mentally or physically ready to deal with it. For the present, all she wanted was to curl up in her bed, relax, recover and catch up on missed sleep.

"It's good to have you home Amy, Lou said warmly."

"It's good to be home," Amy replied sensing the deeper meaning to Lou's words.

"Lou, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for the things I said to you and how I acted."

"Oh Amy, I am too. Sometimes I just can't seem to help myself and I only make things worse by shooting my mouth off."

Before Amy could reply, Georgie and Katie rushed out of the house anxious to see their Aunt Amy.

"Amy, I'm so glad you're home," said Georgie reaching to hug her.

"Careful girls, Lou cautioned. Aunt Amy is sore from her surgery."

"What's _sergery_?" inquired a quizzical Katie.

"It's when a doctor goes in and fixes something that's wrong with your body," Lou attempted to explain.

"Is your body fixed? Are you all better now Auntie Amy?," asked Katie.

Bending down to be eye level with her niece, Amy said, "Yes, I think I am Katie."

"I'm glad."

The sound of an approaching vehicle caused Amy's attention to be diverted from George and Katie to see who it was. She immediately recognized Maxwell's truck and began to experience conflicting emotions at the sight of him. Her thoughts returned to the hospital and the unexpected intimate conversation they had shared; and her receptiveness to it. But her pleasant thoughts of Maxwell were just as quickly confronted by the guilt and reality of being disloyal to Ty.

Choosing to push aside the guilt, Amy succumbed to the undeniable happiness she felt at the sight of Davis Maxwell.

"Davis, what are you doing here?" Amy exclaimed unable to hide her joy at the sight of him.

"I wanted make sure you were alright…and I wanted to see you."

"That's what her family is for, Lou said curtly. Amy, don't you think you should come inside and rest like the doctor advised?"

Turning to her sister, Amy smiled to assure Lou she wasn't angry with her terse words to Maxwell.

"Just give me a minute Lou and I'll be right in."

"Alright, I'll see you inside."

Lou turned and began to walk toward the house but not before giving Maxwell one last hostile glare.

Waiting for Lou to enter the house before turning to Maxwell, Amy commented, "Sorry about Lou. She can be pretty protective sometimes."

"That's ok Amy; I just needed to see you."

"Davis, about our time last night at the hospital…"

Before Amy could finish, Maxwell pushed on.

"Amy, I just couldn't hold back anymore. I have feelings for you that seem to grow stronger every day. And I think you have feelings for me as well."

"Davis, I'm flattered; I really am. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel anything for you. But this is happening way too fast. I'm married to Ty, and though things are strained between us, I can't allow myself to get involved with someone else right now."

"I understand Amy. I'll be patient. But I can sense you no longer feel the same way about him. Do you know he threatened me?"

"What…what are you talking about," Amy sputtered. "He threatened you how? When?"

But before Maxwell could respond, Amy cut him off with her raised hand.

"Davis, wait! I can't…I don't want to talk about that or us right now."

"I need time to rest, heal and think. As much as I enjoy seeing you, I'm asking you to give me some space so I can sort things out in my life. Will you do that Davis, implored Amy fixing her gaze upon him?"

"Alright Amy; I will. I'll give you all the time you need. You're worth waiting for."

"Thank you Davis. I'm going inside now."

With a fleeting smile of assurance to Maxwell, Amy turned and walked toward the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resolutions Part 2**

 **Chapter 7**

Helen easily detected from the awkward periods of silence and evasive manner that her younger brother was attempting to hide something.

"Davis, what's going on with you? Is it something to do with Amy Fleming? Is there something going on with you two that I should know?"

"What do you mean Helen? Nothing's going on."

"It doesn't seem that way. I think your feelings for her have moved beyond our agenda to something more. Should I be concerned?"

"No…no, of course not Helen. I'm just playing my part well as I can; trying to do what you asked."

Critically studying her brother, Helen continued. "Davis, don't forget what she and her husband did to me; what they're responsible for."

"I haven't Helen. I'm with you."

"Good! Things are beginning to fall into place. They've discovered the cows and have gone to the police."

"Helen, are you sure killing the cows was a good idea? Especially how you did it? What if you're caught? This may be too dangerous."

"Everything is under control. I told you, it's part of the plan to keep their attention divided while inflicting pain on the family where we can for what they did to us."

"Yea, but killing cows is a capital offense in this area. Was it really necessary?"

"I'm not going to be caught; stop worrying. You always do this. When things begin to get serious, you start whining. We've never been caught before have we? Haven't my plans always worked out?"

"Yes, yes; of course Helen, Maxwell quickly agreed. You're right."

 _I need to keep a careful eye on him. What a spineless idiot he is at times. I think he's beginning to fall for that bitch. He's always been so weak. She has to pay for what she's done. She and that treacherous husband of hers! At least she appears to have dumped him. They'll pay; they both will pay!_

* * *

"Hi Bob; how are you?"

"I'm good Lisa; thanks."

"Find anything on the spouses?"

"Some, but there's still a lot of missing pieces. There are a couple of interesting items."

"What are they Bob?...wait, start from the beginning. Tell me everything you found out."

"As I previously mentioned, Maxwell's wife's was Melanie Hastings."

Born 1987

Raised in Calgary

Loved horses

Met Maxwell at a horse auction

"From all accounts, a very well liked girl."

"She and Maxwell married almost four years ago. Nothing unusual until her death earlier this year. Car accident. Apparently, her brakes failed. She was coming up to an intersection, tried to stop at a red light, brakes failed, flew into the intersection and was broadsided on the driver's side. Died a few hours later in the hospital. Maxwell seemed to be genuinely broken up by it."

"You said the other day that there was some suspicion her accident wasn't an accident at all. Why? What caused the police to think it might not have been an accident?"

"Well, this is where one of the interesting things comes in. Normally with something like this, unless given a reason not to, the police wouldn't have considered it anything other than a tragic accident. But during the interviews with the husband, it came out that repairs had been done on the car including brakes only a few weeks earlier. The police checked into that and there was no evidence to indicate the repairs weren't done properly. But they did find something else however to arouse their suspicion. There was evidence of fraying of the brake lines likely after the car left the repair shop. And some thought it might be deliberate."

"This is getting scary Bob. Did the police suspect anyone in particular?"

"Maxwell's sister, Helen was a person of interest."

"Why; why did they think she might have been involved?"

"From what I could gather Lisa, it was mostly circumstantial and intuition. They did extensive interviews with both Maxwell and his sister and the belief with some was that she was too calculating and evasive in her responses. Plus, she had borrowed Maxwell's wife's car only a couple of days before. The problem was, they couldn't come up with any firm evidence against her so charges weren't filed."

"My God Bob; what the hell is going on with these people?

"I honestly don't know Lisa, but with everything that's happened – all the suspicious deaths, I want you to be very careful who you share any of this information with."

"Bob, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I want you to take extra precaution Lisa. I don't want anything getting back to Maxwell or his sister than you've been prying into their lives."

"You think I could be in danger?"

"I don't know Lisa but I don't want to chance it."

"I'll be careful Bob. The same goes for you. You watch your back as well."

"I will Lisa."

"What about the sister's husband's death?"

Name Jordan Hewitt

Born 1985

Married Helen Maxwell in 2014

"There doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary where his death is concerned. He was thrown from a horse in a show and broke his neck and died a little over a year ago."

"There is one odd thing though."

"What," asked Lisa in hushed tones?

"I can't seem to find any information on him prior to 2014. It's as though he didn't exist; a ghost."

"That's strange; any pictures?"

"None that I could find yet. I'm still digging though."

"This is bizarre Bob."

"I agree."

"I'd like you to keep looking if you don't mind."

"Of course Lisa; anything for you considering all you've done for me."

"It was nothing Bob. Get back to me as soon as you can. Thanks again."

"Welcome Lisa. Talk to you soon."

* * *

 ** _Heartland_**

Sitting at the kitchen table as was her usual practice when working on the books for Maggie's, Lou was interrupted by the ding of an incoming email. Toggling to her Gmail account, Lou noticed it was from Ty.

 _Lou, I told you a couple of weeks ago I would send you something to tell Amy. When you think the time is right, please pass on what I've written below. I just don't have it in me right now to speak to her after all that's happened and knowing what she thinks of me. I was afraid if I sent it to her, she would delete it without opening it knowing how she feels about me._

 _How is she Lou? Did the doctor get all the cancer? How is she recovering?_

 _Please know that I'll always love you as a sister for the way you accepted me and took me in._

Tears began to form as Lou read the remainder of the email. Ty was special to her and she was heartbroken over what he must be going through.

 _Well, I know some of what he must be feeling after what happened with Peter and me. Ty, I'm so sorry. I'm going to give Amy a few days before I give this to her. Give her more recovery time and hopefully she'll begin to get back to the old Amy and see what she will lose if she doesn't fix things with Ty._

* * *

 ** _Heartland, 2 weeks later_**

Sitting in the recliner she had bought Ty in what seemed ages ago, Amy basked in the morning sunlight streaming through the large loft windows over the bed. The pain from her surgery had largely subsided though she still had to be careful to avoid certain movements. She also was aware of a gradual change taking place with her mental state. She was no longer conflicted inside; she was thinking more clearly; her anger had largely retreated and she felt calmer than she had in weeks. Her sleep was also improving and her headaches were only an unpleasant memory.

"Amy, can I come up for a minute?"

"Sure Lou, come on up!"

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better every day; and Lou, I feel like I'm getting back to myself…in other ways too."

Observing the change in Amy's countenance at the reference of her mental condition, Lou indicated agreement with Amy's meaning with a smile. A look of both relief and fear washed over Amy's however.

"Amy, what's wrong? Quizzed Lou hoping her question would encourage Amy to open up about her out- of-character behavior leading up to the surgery."

"I'm beginning to understand now what I did to Ty, and how wrong I was," Amy whispered on the verge of tears.

"But, I also have these feelings for Davis that I can't ignore", Amy choked. But I miss Ty…Lou what should I do?"

"Oh Amy, I'd do anything to help you and please don't misunderstand what I'm about to say, but I can't answer that question for you. It's something you're going to have to figure out and decide on your own. I'll be here to listen and support you, but I won't tell you what to do."

Amy could only nod her head in acknowledgment and wipe away the tears now flowing freely down her face.

"I'm responsible for this mess, I guess only I can fix it. I just hope it's not too late."

"Just follow your heart."

"Amy, there's another reason why I came to see you this morning other than to check on you. I have something for you."

Amy remained silent allowing Lou to continue.

"It's from Ty."

The sisters stared at each other in silence before Amy was able to speak.

"From Ty…what is it?"

"A couple of weeks ago; and please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner, Ty sent me an email asking me to give it to you."

"Why have you waited?" responded Amy with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"You can fault me for it, but I decided it would be best to wait until you were mostly healed and…back to normal. I'm sorry Amy, but I thought I was doing the right thing."

Studying her sister for several seconds, Amy instinctively knew Lou's heart was in the right place – the place of love one sister has for another.

"There's nothing to apologize for Lou. You did the right thing." And as she spoke, Amy rose from her chair to embrace her big sister who had always looked out for her.

"Oh Amy, I'm so happy your back," said Lou as her tears mingled with her sisters.

"Can I have it Lou?"

Lou handed Amy the folded sheets of paper. "I'm here for you if you need to talk." Without a further word, Lou turned and left the loft allowing her sister to face what Ty had written in his letter.

Amy quickly read through the first part but paused when she got to:

 _I've decided to leave Heartland and Hudson for good. I'm going to tell Scott that my time away from the clinic will be permanent._

 _I can't stay here._

 _Amy's made it clear she no longer wants me in her life and based on what I heard outside of her hospital room, she and Maxwell have feelings for each other so I doubt if my leaving will be of any real concern to her._

 _To stay in Hudson, so close to all the memories we shared would be too painful. I'm asking you to tell her something though._

 _Tell her I love her_

 _Tell her she saved my life_

 _Tell her I'd be nothing without her_

 _Tell her she's the most amazing person I've ever known_

 _Tell her I want her to be happy even though she's chosen to no longer share that happiness with me_

 _Tell her I'll always love her_

 _Tell her she'll always have my heart even though it will never completely heal_

Upon finishing the last sentence, Amy fingers involuntarily opened allowing the letter to flutter to the floor. She remained still, stared blankly into the room for a few agonizing seconds before burying her face in her hands and sobbing uncontrollably.

 _What have I done? I've thrown away the purest love and person I'll ever know. All the joy and happiness we experienced together. How could I have blamed him for Spartan?_

 _He built the jumping course for me_

 _He took the fall and went to jail for me when Spartan was stolen_

 _He bet all the money he had; his school money, just to buy back Dexter for me_

 _He showed me over and over again he'd do anything for me_

 _He never gave up on me…on us, when I lost my sight_

 _He's was always there to pick me up and encourage me when I was down_

 _We were building a life together_

 _How could I have let this happen?_

 _That night, Ty was telling me of all the little things he loved about me. Those things that made him feel loved. One of the most special moments we ever shared. He made me feel so loved!_

 _What am I going to do?_

 _I've got to find him._

 _I'm going to tell him how wrong I was; how sorry I am; that I need him; that I love him!_

 _I'm going to get him back!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Resolutions Part 2**

 **Chapter 8**

 _What am I going to do?_

 _I've got to find him._

 _I'm going to tell him how wrong I was; how sorry I am; that I need him; that I love him!_

 _I'm going to get him back!_

… _But what do I tell him when he asks about Davis? I can't deny I don't have feelings for him. I can't lie to Ty either…But these feelings will fade away as I continue to get better…they have to; I know I love Ty and I want to get back what we had!_

Amy's anxiety and panic level were rising with each new thought about her broken relationship and how desperate her situation had become.

 _But where is he? How do I find him?_

Before she even finished her thought Amy was flying down the steps of the loft on her way to the house.

"LOU," she yelled as she rushed in the front door. "Lou."

Startled at the sound of urgency and desperation in Amy's cry, Lou threw open the door to her bedroom to see a frantic looking Amy bursting through the house.

"Amy, I'm here; what is it? What's wrong?"

"Lou, I've got to find him! Find Ty. Do you know where he is?"

"No, I don't. I've tried calling his cell several times but I think he's turned it off."

"Oh Lou; no," Amy cried looking at her sister.

"Yes," agreed Lou reading her sister's mind. "He's cutting off all ties."

"How do I find him Lou?"

Seeing how agitated Amy was becoming by the second, Lou paused to think.

"Scott! Scott might know. Ty said in his letter that he'd contacted Scott to tell him he was leaving for good."

"Let's call Scott now…damn, I left my phone in the loft. Call him; please Lou, call him now!"

"Amy I will. Try to calm down."

"I'm sorry Lou; it's just…I realize now what I've done and how I've screwed things up. My whole world seems to have crashed down on me all at once."

"I understand Amy…Scott, it's Lou. Did…"

"Lou, give me the phone!" But without even giving Lou time to hand it to her, Amy reached out and snatched it out from Lou's hand."

"Scott, It's Amy; do you know where Ty is? I need to see him. It's important! Scott are you THERE?"

"Amy, I'm here. Try to calm down."

"I'm sorry Scott; it's just I need to find Ty. Do you know where he is?"

No Amy, I'm sorry but I don't. When I last spoke to him a week or so ago, he wouldn't say when I asked him. All he said was he needed to start over in a place where no one knew who he was."

"Scott, are you absolutely sure? Did he give you even the slightest of hints?"

"No hints Amy; none at all. I'm sorry; I wish I could help you," but Amy had already hung up.

"Lou we need to think. Where could he be? I need to find him!"

Stunned by the level of intensity never before seen in her sister, it was clear to Lou that although Amy was on the mend, the treatment to replace her body's natural production of hormones had not as yet reached optimum levels.

 _At least back to wanting Ty. We just need to find him._

"Maybe Lisa or Grandpa knows. Amy, we'll find him. I promise."

* * *

 ** _Big River_**

"Jack, I've been thinking about how we could draw those bastards out who killed and butchered our cows.

"Huh huh," Jack responded warily.

"You know the number 2 holding pen that butts up to the woods near the Briar Ridge property line and the road?"

"Yeah, I know it."

"We drive a few head of cattle out to the holding pen and then you and I hide up on the ridge with our binoculars and rifles."

"And do what?"

"We catch the rustlers SOB's when they come."

"And how do we do that; with a big net? And how do we get them to come. Put signs up on the roads?"

RUSTLERS ONLY – THIS WAY TO THE COWS

"Come on Jack; work with me for once. Do you want to lose more cows?"

"No, of course not Tim. We don't know if those responsible will show up to kill more cows. We could be out there for days."

"I know that Jack. But I got to believe that they will want to do it again. Plus, can we take the risk they won't?"

 _I hate it when he makes sense. Tim may actually be on to something._

Sensing Jack's defenses were beginning to weaken, Tim plowed forward.

"We go into town…to Maggies and without being too obvious, let the word out we're rounding up cows to bring to market before we lose anymore."

"Jack?"

"Alright, alright. That's not the worse plan you've ever had," Jack grudgingly admitted.

"But what do we do if we actually catch someone coming for our cows?"

"We ride down there with our rifles and stop em. We also have the police on call…maybe they'll agree to let one go with us. They'll arrest and jail those bastards and our herd is safe."

Jack studied Tim weighing the merits of his plan.

"Alright, let's go talk to the police."

* * *

The sun was beginning to fade into the western sky as Ty pulled into the parking lot of the Comfort Inn & Suites in downtown Edmonton. The four hour drive from High River had seemed longer and more tedious than any drive he'd ever experienced. Music, talk radio, audio books; none had achieved their desired objective – distraction from thinking about Amy. Ty was still having trouble accepting that his life had plummeted from the blissful high of happiness to the depths of despair and miserableness in only a few short weeks.

 _Well it did. The life I thought we had; the future I thought we had…is over. She threw it away._

 _I was able to rebuild my life once before when I came to Heartland, maybe I can do it again here. The first step is my interview on Monday at Crestwood Veterinary._

 _Should I let anyone know where I am or how to reach me?...Jack and Lisa; I'll let them know._

* * *

"Jack, I worried," said an increasingly nervous Lisa.

"What if you and Tim do catch whoever's killing your cows? You two could get hurt!"

"Lisa, Tim and I will have our rifles with us. We'll be…"

"You don't know that! interrupted Lisa. They'll probably have guns too! I

"Lis, whadda expect me to do; let more of our cows be killed?"

"No, I don't want that to happen. I'm not saying I don't understand why you're doing it; I might do the same thing if I was in your shoes. I'm saying I want you to be careful and not take any chances. And I want the Police there with you."

"I will Lis; I promise."

"Reaching for Jack's hand and looking into his eyes, Lisa slowly said, "We have been together that long; and I want it to be a years longer. I care a hell of a lot more about you than I do those cows."

"Me too Lis; I want the rest of my life to be with you…it will be. I promise."

"Giving her husband a reassuring smile, Lisa continued, "Jack, I'm worried about Amy. When she called to see if we knew where Ty is, she was frantic. I think it's all come crashing down on her what she did to Ty and petrified she might not get him back. I don't think she's healthy enough yet to handle her fear."

"I know Lisa, I'm worried too. Have you heard from him? Nobody seems to know…"

The ringing of Lisa's phone completed Jack's sentence.

"Hmmm, I don't recognize the number, said Lisa. Hello?"

"Lisa, it's Ty."

"TY! Where have you been? Are you alright? Where are you? Nobody's been able to reach you. I'VE been trying to reach you?"

"I'm sorry Lisa; I've left Heartland & Hudson. I couldn't stay there anymore. Not with what's happened with Amy and me."

"Oh Ty; I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Lisa but it's not your fault."

Ty, I'm not going to try and talk you out of you decision, but can you tell me where you are?"

"Yes; but for now I'd like to keep it between just you and Jack. Will you do that Lisa?"

"Yes Ty, we will; I promise."

"I'm in Edmonton. I'm in a hotel the weekend and move into the Pinnacle Apartments on Monday. Unit 804."

"Got it - is this your new cell number?"

"Yes, please keep that to yourselves as well."

"Ty, I'd like to say something to you if that's alright; I'm not trying to tell you what to do."

"Go ahead Lisa," Ty responded cautiously.

"Things are often not as bad as they seem."

 _Silence_

"Do you remember a few years ago when it looked like it was over for Jack and me?"

"Yes."

Ignoring Ty's cursory responses, Lisa continued.

"Things finally worked out because Jack decided not to give up on us and we both realized we still loved each other."

"What are you trying to say Lisa, an increasing defensive Ty replied?"

"Ty, I love you like a son; you know that. But as long as I've known you, I've never seen you give up on anything this easily. And this is Amy we're talking about. Are you ready to give up on her?"

"She gave up on me Lisa. She doesn't want me anymore. She's made that clear."

"She has? When did she say that? You don't think it's possible that was her illness speaking and not the real Amy?"

"Lisa, I know what you're trying to do but it's too late. Amy threw me aside. And now she's with someone else."

"Ty, I think you adding 2 + 2 and coming up with 5. Don't you think…"

Not wanting to hear any more, Ty cut Lisa off.

"Lisa, I will always love you and Jack. You two mean the world to me and I'll always be grateful for all the things you've done for me….I've got to go now; I'll be in touch."

 _Click_

"He's not ready Lis," said Jack.

"I know; but I'm not done with him yet."

Jack looked at the determined smile on his wife's face and shook his head.

 _Ty doesn't know who he's up against._

* * *

A/N: Well, I guess I gave one too many hints as to the identity of Helen's late husband since several of you have figured it out. Apologies, but I don't think I'm much good at this writing thing.

Resolution - Legacy was much easier for me to write and things just seemed to flow; Resolutions has been a real challenge. I have the outline for the remainder of the story but the details are proving hard to fill in. I've been trying to catch up on the chapters since I went a couple of months without any new ones and will continue to do so as best I can.

Thanks for your continued comments. I appreciate them all and look forward to more.

Also, it was very nice to receive a review from "The Real TC" whom (if I'm right and I'm pretty sure I am) is also my Facebook friend KS. Can you guess who this is?


	9. Chapter 9

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 9**

"Alright Jack, I think I've got everything we need for tonight."

Rifles

Binoculars

Cell phone charger

Two coffee thermoses

"Tim, we need to be smart about this in case whoever's responsible for butchering our cows didn't fall for your little plan but suspects a trap. We need to be in place on the ridge tonight so we're there first. And what about sleeping bags? I don't plan on freezing my butt off all night. Also, bring the tarps and sleeping mats. The ground is going to be hard."

"Are we there to sleep or to watch? I'll stay in my comfortable bed at Big River if its sleep."

"That's a thought," Jack volleyed back, his voice laced with sarcasm. "Don't you think we'll be better off if we're not freezing our butts off?"

"Alright old man, I'll get them. You sure you don't want me to bring your heating pad?"

Choosing this time to ignore Tim's retort, Jack continued, "Also, bring the night scopes for the rifles. _If_ , they fall for our ruse and try again tonight, they won't be dumb enough to do it in broad daylight; they'll attempt it at night. Also, it's likely we won't have cell coverage out there so we'll need Walkie Talkie's. Bring the Kenwood's; they have the longest range. I'll make sure Lisa has hers as well."

"Lisa! I thought we agreed to keep this to just us."

"I tried to talk her out of it Tim, but you know Lisa. She would have nothing of it. It was hard enough to convince her not to be up on the ridge with us. Besides, the more I think about it, having her close by might not be a bad idea. What if one of us was to get hurt? She could be there in 5 minutes to help. Plus, she'll have her rifle too just in case. I don't know if you're aware, but Lisa can shoot. I've seen her in action."

"Ok, ok; where will she be?"

"She's going to bring her All Terrain Jeep to the edge of the woods where we will enter on the horses."

"And one more thing Tim, bring a couple of extra battery packs for the Kenwood's. I don't want to be speaking into a dead unit."

"Got it; anything else."

"Probably, but I can't think of anything right now. Why don't you stay at Heartland tonight? We need to leave by 11:00 so we'll be in place on the ridge by midnight. It will be easier if we both leave from here.

"Alright, where will I sleep? I'm not sharing a bed with you."

"No chance of that. I'd rather have the dog with me."

"Sounds like the voice of experience."

"You can stay in Georgie's room. I heard her talking to Lou about being at Jade's tonight."

"And Tim, let's make sure we bring blankets for the horses. It's supposed to get cold tonight."

"Jeez Jack. Leave at 11; spend the night on the hard ground in the cold listening to you snore. What a picnic this is turning out to be."

"It was your idea genius; remember? And what about me? I get to listen to you complain about your shoulder all night long."

"What about you moaning about your arthritis?"

And so the Jack & Tim adolescent 2-Step rolled on.

* * *

"Amy, what are you doing here, a surprised but happy Lisa inquired? How are you feeling?"

"Better every day I think. Lisa, can I talk to you?"

"Of course honey, come on in. I'll put on some tea."

Following Lisa inside, Amy never ceased to marvel at how big Fairfield was. Unlike Briar Ridge, Lisa's home retained the charm and comfort of a Bed & Breakfast whereas Brian Ridge came across as more of a high-end furniture showroom rather than a place where actually people lived.

 _I guess the homes follow the personalities of their owners, mused Amy._

"Sit down Amy," said Lisa motioning to the kitchen chair across from her. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Deciding to not mince words, Amy looked intently at Lisa and said, "Lisa, do you know where Ty is?"

Lisa regarded Amy for several seconds adjusting to her unexpected directness.

"Why do you ask me that?"

"You do, don't you? You do know where he is?"

Contemplating her response, Lisa took a moment to study her step-granddaughter. Amy appeared much healthier than when she her saw her last a week ago. The color had returned to her face and she seemed less agitated then she had been in weeks. Her agitation however had been replaced by a noticeable sense of urgency which no doubt had spurred her visit.

Choosing to match Amy's directness, Lisa replied, "Ty did contact me and told me where he is but I promised I wouldn't reveal it to anyone."

"Ordinarily, I would never ask you to betray Ty's confidence, but Lisa this isn't an ordinary time. I need to see him. _Please_ Lisa, Amy pleaded."

"Amy, he asked me to keep his whereabouts a secret because he believes you no longer want to be with him; that you moved on to another; Davis Maxwell to be specific. Is that true? I need to be honest with you. If it is, I will honor my promise to Ty. He's been through enough over the last month and I won't be the cause of him going through more!"

Noting the steely tone to Lisa voice, tears began to form in Amy's eyes and a look of defeat ascended on her face.

"Lisa, Ty has every right to feel that way after the way I treated him. So do you. And I did make it clear I didn't want him around anymore. But Lisa, you've got to believe me; I wasn't myself. It was my thyroid condition and the hormone imbalance that literally changed who I was during that time. Now that my hormone levels are returning back to normal, I'm seeing things clearly again. Including Ty and me."

Pausing to look at Lisa for a moment hoping her step Grandmother would see how sincere she was, Amy continued.

"Lisa, I love him! I always have. I've got to find him so I can tell him. Tell him I want him back. I need him Lisa."

With her last words, Amy's voice broke and tears began to cascade down her face.

"And Maxwell, Lisa asked?"

"I won't lie to you. I had feelings for him…and maybe I still do to an extent. But I'm not in love with him. I know in my heart the feelings I have for him were built on the weak foundation of the person I was during my illness. The clearer my thinking becomes as my health returns to normal, the clearer my love for Ty is along with diminishing feelings for Davis."

Lisa remained silent choosing not to immediately reply to Amy's request as she carefully weighed her step Granddaughter's request against her promise to Ty. She noted the desperation in Amy's face and something else – honesty. That and knowing Amy's heart, convinced Lisa that in good conscience, she could break her promise to Ty.

"Amy, I love you. I have from that day so many years ago when you and Scott showed up at Fairfield to look at my mare Promise. But I love Ty too; he's like a son to me…like the son I never had. I would do everything within my power to keep him from pain."

"I know Lisa. I know how you feel about Ty. He's told me how he feels about you. How he wished his mother had been like you. I promise you Lisa, I don't want to hurt Ty any further than I already have. I want to heal the wounds I've caused. I want to tell him how sorry I am; that I'm well now; that I love him."

"Alright Amy, I'll tell you. I'll tell you because of my love for you both. I know in my heart you two were meant to be together."

"Thank you Lisa," Amy cried jumping from her chair to embrace the woman more like her mother than anyone else she had ever known.

* * *

"Jonas, I want you, Kurt and Cullen with me tonight when we hit the Bartlett cows again."

The head rancher silently nodded agreement at Helen's directive. He never questioned Helen's orders.

"But I want you go ahead and leave now for the spot we discussed. I want you in place before they show up as I believe they will. If you're able to detect and locate Bartlett or Fleming, contact me immediately. And be ready for my signal if I give it."

"Yes, I'll be there Ms. Maxwell and I'll be waiting for your signal. Kurt and Cullen are ready when you give the word to leave. Signal me again when they are approaching the pen."

Helen nodded. With his highly trained skills in the woods along with the rifle scope, Jonas should see Bartlett & Fleming without them detecting him.

"I've always been able to count on you Jonas. And know as I have in the past, you will be rewarded for your loyalty and efforts."

"Thank you as always Ms. Maxwell. You've always treated me well since you took me in those many long years ago."

"Make sure your unit is on vibrate. You know how sound tends to carry out in the woods."

"Already checked; it's on vibrate."

"Fleming and Bartlett must think I'm an idiot. As soon as I heard about them telling folks at Maggies they planned on moving cows to one of their pens today, I saw through their ruse. They're trying to set a trap. Well, two can play this game. We've scanned the area where the cows will be very closely. The most likely place Bartlett and Fleming will be is up on the ridge where they will have a good vantage point looking down on the holding pen. That's where they will be waiting for us.

"They will expect us to go to the pen and kill the cows like we did before. And that's what we will do but they won't know about you. We are going to draw their attention to the pen, and then…"

* * *

Stepping out of her jeep, Lisa walked over to where Jack and Tim were about to enter the woods on horseback. A shrouding dread had overtaken her.

 _This is too risky. If Helen Maxwell is behind the killing of the cows like I suspect, she'll have something planned to enable her to avoid being caught. I know she must be behind the deaths of her parents and likely Maxwell's wife. She's already proven she's smart enough to avoid being charged for these crimes._

"Jack, please be careful, Lisa pleaded. Remember, you promised me."

"I will Lis. Tonight is probably just a waste of time. I doubt if anyone will actually show up."

But Lisa wasn't buying Jack's casual act. She knew he was aching to catch whoever was responsible for killing his cows and to retaliate.

"I'll be right here in the jeep with my rifle. If anything happens, call me right away on the Walkie Talkie and I'll be there in a minute."

"I will; love you."

"I love you too Jack."

* * *

Resting in their sleeping bags, rifles at their sides, Jack and Tim sipped black coffee out of their thermoses trying to keep warm.

"Man it's cold out here Jack. I hope we don't have to spend all night here with nothing to show for it."

"We haven't been out here 30 minutes and you're already whining. What were you expecting, an easy chair and cable TV?"

"Alright, that's enough old man. Are you trying to tell me you're not cold?"

"Of course I am. I'm just not complaining about it like some pre-pubescent little boy."

"Very funny Jack; at your age, not being able to feel your feet is something you're probably used to anyway."

"Ok Tim; let's get serious. We're here to catch those killing our cows. Tell you what, let's take shifts. One of us will watch for two hours while the other sleeps."

"I'm good with that Jack. Since I'm normally a night owl, I'll take the first watch."

"Fine; now remember, our voices may tend to carry out here so let's keep it down. We don't want to give away our presence in case someone does show up."

* * *

Jonas smiled inwardly as the two men's voices revealed their exact location a mere 75 yards away. Easy targets for one as skilled with a rifle as he. He had already communicated to Helen that Bartlett and Fleming had arrived. Now he could tell her he knew exactly where they are and that he had a line of sight.

Used to physical hardship, Jonas had little doubt he would endure the cold night better and be the fresher and more alert of three come the early morning when the rising sunlight would be making its way through the forest trees. This is what Helen had hoped for he thought; to detect the position of Bartlett and Fleming while his location remained concealed. Being older men, their joints would be stiff and their movements slow at such an early hour after an uncomfortable night on the cold ground – especially Bartlett. That would be the time for him to strike. Until then, he would remain hunkered down behind the semi-rotted fallen log patiently biding his time.

Voices roused Jonas out of his light sleep fully alert. It was early dawn and the morning light was beginning to illuminate the valley floor below him. Pulling his mini binoculars from his pocket and up to his eyes, he could see Bartlett and Fleming beginning to move about their hiding , he removed his rifle from inside of his sleeping bag where he had kept it all night so the firing actions would not stiffen up.

 _The boys should be making their way to the pen any time now. Things are falling into place even better than Helen had hoped for._ Nosooner had Jonas finished his thought when his phone buzzed.

"The boys will be at the pen in a minute or two," Jonas read.

* * *

"Jack, I'm going to gather some wood for a fire so we can make some coffee; I'm freezing."

"No Tim, we can't. Fire could give away our position. We can't risk it."

"No one's showing up Jack. We spent a miserable night out here in the cold for…" Suddenly, Jack and Tim's attention was diverted by hushed voices coming from the direction of the pen.

"Jack, I think someone's here."

"No kidding."

Their attention now completely fixed on the cow pen, Jack and Tim saw two men emerge from the woods and make their way to the pen. Before they could act to stop them, one of the shadowy figures climbed over the fence, approach a cow, pull something from his belt, and stab it into the neck of the cow. A howling bellow emitted from the cow who staggered for several steps before collapsing.

"Those murdering Sons of Bitches," Tim cried as Jack reached for his rifle.

As Jack cocked his rifle and began to bring the barrel up, Jonas drew bead on Jack with his own rifle.

"Jack, watch out! screamed a voice from the woods to Jonas's left."

His attention diverted, Jack turned quickly towards the voice. A split second later, the _Boom_ of a gunshot rang out knocking him to the ground. Before Jonas could turn his rifle on Tim, another shot from the direction of the voice thundered through the woods hitting the fallen tree in front of Jonas' face showering him with flying wood bark and splinters. Rolling away on the ground to more substantial cover, Jonas heard a second and third bullet hit a tree inches from his face followed by the echoing sounds of the shots.

"Who the hell is that?" Jonas thought as he finally reached heavy cover.

"Jack, are you alright, yelled Tim?"

Hurrying to Jack's side, Tim heard Jack groan and immediately saw the blood.

"Jack, you've been shot!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 10**

"Jack, you've been shot! shouted Tim."

Hearing Tim's words sent a chilling rush of dread and panic over Lisa that spread like spilled paint across a floor. Resisting the urge to rush to Jack's side, Lisa's kept her focus fixed on the position of her husband's would be killer and the potential danger he still presented.

 _If I run to check on Jack, he may shoot all three of us. Oh Jack, please be alright._

Believing now was his opportunity; Jonas rose quickly with his rifle to take down the mystery shooter before turning his attention back to Bartlett and Fleming. Expecting to set his sights on a distracted gunman he could eliminate with one shot, he saw only trees and brush for targets instead. Expanding his range of vision, he finally detected the end of a rifle barrel a foot off the forest floor. Dropping his own rifle's trajectory to fire, he felt the bullet smash into his chest before actually hearing the thunderous sound of his antagonist's gun. Knocked back several feet by the impact of the shot, Jonas crashed to the ground with a defining thud by the force of the blow. For three long seconds, Jonas's body lay motionless. Then, as though attached to string from a hidden Marionette, Jonas' right leg twitched several times before coming to a final rest.

Confident her shot had hit home, Lisa scanned the woods with her gun sight searching for additional threats while calling out in a quivering voice laced with fear, Tim, is Jack alright?"

"He's alive Lisa, but bleeding badly. Looks like the bullet went through his shoulder. Did you get the guy?"

"I think so. I'm going to check now. Keep low just in case."

"Be careful Lisa."

Circling around to approach the downed gunman from a different direction, Lisa made her way to where Jonas lay still. Approaching the seemingly lifeless body from behind, Lisa grabbed his gun lying several feet away and tossed it out of reach. Reaching for a long stick lying in the brush, Lisa poked Jonas in the side assessing his condition. Detecting no movement of his body or chest, Lisa felt certain her shot had done its worst. She prodded him again and still no movement. Reaching for Jonas' neck and placing two fingers on his artery, Lisa felt no pulse.

"Tim, I think he's dead."

"Good for you Lisa! Tim replied. The bastard shot Jack and was trying to kill us."

Finally confident they were out of immediate danger, Lisa rushed to where Tim was attending to Jack.

"Jack; it's me Lisa. We're going to get you to a hospital. You're going to be alright."

"What….what happened? Jack mumbled."

"You were shot," Lisa replied fighting back the tears.

"Shot? Who shot me? Are you and Tim OK?"

"We're fine; just hold on Jack."

"Tim, I'm going to call Fairfield to have them get an ambulance and the police out hear right away. Before I left, I told them where the jeep would be and to be ready for my call in case anything happened. We've got to get Jack out of these woods and to the road."

"Jack, we need to get you on your horse, do you think you can manage that?"

"I understand; help me to my feet."

Lisa and Tim carefully helped the wobbly Heartland patriarch to his feet as Jack sucked in his breath and gritted his teeth as searing pain pulsed through his body.

"Jack, I need you to keep this shirt pressed against your wound. Lisa and I are going to help you on to your horse and it's probably going to hurt."

"You must be enjoying yourself Tim. I hope it's your spare shirt I'm ruining and not mine."

"You can't be hurt too bad; you still have your lame sense of humor."

* * *

Upon hearing the shots, Helen scanned the woods in the direction where the sounds emanated with her binoculars.

 _That sounded like two different guns. Should I try to contact Jonas? Too risky._

Continuing to scan the trees, Helen finally spotted three bodies and two horses. Knowing Jonas had not brought his horse, she began to fear the worse.

 _If they've hurt Jonas, I'll get them all._

 _If he's dead, he could be traced back to me. I may need to come up with an exit plan. But not until I've hurt them!_

Inspecting the ridge again, Helen saw the two horses with riders and another on foot leaving the woods away from where she remained concealed.

"Cullen, I want you to go up on that ridge to look for Jonas. If you find him, contact me immediately."

"Right away Ms. Maxwell."

Without further word, Cullen loped across the valley floor and soon was seen entering the woods.

After several minutes, Helen's unit finally squawked.

"Ms. Maxwell, I found him… Jonas is dead."

Silently cursing her fate at the loss of her most trusted hand, Helen evaluated her situation.

 _They may have called the police and they may already be on their way. I can't take any chances by hanging around here further._

"Cullen, get back here now. We need to return to the ranch."

* * *

With the open terrain passing before her on the ride up highway 2 from High River, Amy nervously sifted through in her mind what to say to Ty when she arrived and went to his room.

 _Will he even speak to me? I've got to make him understand how I wasn't seeing things or thinking clearly. But how? What if I can't? What if it's too late?_

The sudden ringing of her phone was almost a welcome interruption from her anxious thoughts.

"Hello."

"Amy, it's Davis; how are you?"

"Davis hi," responded Amy dispassionately.

"Noting the lack of interest in Amy's voice, Maxwell continued. "Are you alright Amy? I've really missed you!"

"I'm fine Davis; now's just not a good time to talk."

"When can we meet then? I'd really like to see you."

"I'm not sure right now Davis. I'm out of town for a few days. How about I call you when I return?"

"Where are you going? Maybe I could join you?"

"No, that's not possible. Davis, I've got to go. I'll contact you when I get back."

 _Click_

 _Something's changed. She couldn't wait to end the call. She can't do that to me; who does she think she is? She better not be off to see Borden._

* * *

Observing the signs for Edmonton, Amy's momentary respite from her angst at seeing Ty, returned in full force. Within minutes, she pulled into the parking lot of the Pinnacle Apartment complex looking for a space. Avoiding the front desk as she stepped into the lobby, Amy chose the most crowded elevator hoping someone else would be getting off on the 8th floor using their pass key. She was in luck. Purposefully last into the elevator, she quickly noted the circled "8" was lit.

"Thank you," she silently breathed.

Exiting, Amy noted the directional arrows above the unit numbers and turned left towards 804. Her palms sweaty and heart racing, Amy cautiously approached Ty's unit.

 _What if he's not here?_

Reaching for the doorbell, she took one final deep breath before triggering the chimes.

* * *

Stepping into the Ambulance to be with her husband, Lisa barely kept it together watching the EMT's working on Jack as the vehicle pulled away sirens blaring.

Only a short time before, Lisa had been calm, cold and calculating as she took down an armed gunman trying to end her husband's life, Tim's, and her own.

"How bad is he," said Lisa.

"It's not the wound that concerns me. The shot seems to have gone clean through. It's the loss of blood. Your husband is going to need blood and soon. Do you know what his type he is?"

No, but his Granddaughter keeps records of that sort of thing at home. I'll call her now."

"Lou, it's Lisa. Listen, I can't talk long and I don't want to alarm you but Jack's been shot. I need his blood type."

"Grandpa's been shot? What happened? Is he alright?"

"He's hanging in there but he's going to need blood. I'll tell you all about it at the hospital but for now, look up his blood type and text it to me."

"But Lisa…"

"Do it now Lou! I'll see you at the hospital."

* * *

Who could that be? Ty thought striding to his apartment door. Peering through his peephole, Ty jerked his head back in alarm at the sight of the person on the other side of the door.

 _Amy; how did she find out where I was…Lisa; it had to be. Damn, I'm not ready to talk to her yet._

Observing the darkening and return to light through the peephole, Amy was sure Ty knew she was here.

Choosing to remain silent, Amy waited to see what Ty would do next. After several awkward seconds, the apartment door slowly swung open to reveal a stoic looking Ty.

"What are you doing here? Ty asked with an accusatory hint to his voice."

"Lou gave me your email and I had to come see you after reading it. Please don't be mad at Lisa, it took some doing to convince her to tell me where you were."

Ty remained silent as though immobilized at the unexpected appearance of Amy.

 _Is she here to tell me it's over? To ask for a divorce? To tell me she loves another?_

"How are you feeling?"

"Can I come in?"

Ty's response was to further open the door and motion Amy inside.

 _She looks good. How beautiful she is. God, how I've missed her._

"I'm feeling much better; pretty much back to normal I think. And that's what's led me to find you."

Ty kept is eyes on Amy but chose not to speak.

"To fix what I broke; if it's not too late."

"Amy, I'm not sure if I can do this…if I'm ready for this right now," Ty replied his voice laced with pain.

"Please Ty, Amy pleaded. Please give me a chance to apologize; to try and make things right."

"Ty, I love you."

Ty turned away; a look of fear in his eyes.

"Don't say that Amy; don't say that to me, he hissed. Not with what's happened; with what you did to me. I can't take hearing you say that to me right now."

Ty's words tore at Amy's heart like a jagged knife.

"Oh Ty, I'm so sorry for what have I done. I'm so sorry! Amy cried as tears began to stain her face."

Gathering himself, Ty resisted the urge to hold her.

"Amy sit down; please."

As they sat in opposite chairs in the living room, Ty looked intently at Amy before speaking.

"First, tell me how you are. Are you recovered from your surgery and illness? Your cancer?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. Some lingering soreness from where they removed my thyroid but the pain is nearly gone. They say the removed all the cancer but most importantly Ty, I'm back to normal mentally."

"Good! I'm glad to hear it. Despite what has happened between us, it was killing me knowing you had cancer. I almost called you several times."

"I wish you had Ty; I really wish you had."

"But what would you have said Amy? Would you have even answered my call? You wanted nothing to do with me; you made that clear!"

Amy choked at the hurt in her husband's voice. Hurt she was responsible for.

"Ty, I'm so sorry for everything. Please, let me try to explain. I need to tell you how I feel."

"Amy wait," Ty exclaimed hold up the palm of his hand. "If we're going to do this, we have to go all the way."

Amy peered questionably at Ty through moistened eyes not understanding his meaning.

"We need to go back further than just the last couple of months. We have unresolved issues that go back a lot longer. If we don't face them and deal with them, we'll never have resolution to the deeper problems afflicting us."

"Ty, Amy said apprehensively, I don't know what you mean?"

"I didn't think you would, but it's something I've been thinking a lot about. And if we're going to talk, we need to talk about everything."

"Alright," replied Amy quietly noting the sudden icy tone to Ty's voice.

"You first though; you found me. What is it you wanted to say?"

Noting the softening of his voice, Amy stared down at her hands before speaking.

"Ty, I was so wrong about everything, Amy began. I blamed you for Spartan's death; I told you to leave our home; I was cruel to you and badly hurt you. But Ty, and I want you to know what I'm about to say isn't to absolve myself; I was sick; and wasn't myself. What I did and said to you, I can never take back no matter how much I wish I could. I'm better now though Ty; I'm myself again. And I know I love you; I need you. And I'm hoping you will forgive me and give me; give us another chance. I'm asking you to come home."

Hoping Ty believed her, Amy stared into the green eyes of her husband; the eyes that had mesmerized her from the start. The eyes that melted her heart every time she looked into them.

Ty returned Amy's gazed realizing how much he still loved her. But he couldn't move on without first asking a question.

"What about Maxwell?"

"What about him, Amy said hesitantly?"

"Come on Amy; I'm not a fool. I heard what you two said to each other in your hospital room."

"Ty, I'm sorry," Amy whispered staring at the floor.

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"I may have; I…I'm not sure."

"Amy," Ty said forcefully.

Amy returned her gaze to her husband.

"Just be honest with me. You owe me that. Did you have feelings for that asshole? Do you now?"

"Ty, I don't think you need to call…"

"He is to me Amy, Ty interrupted, his voice rising. He was intent on coming between us from the start. Everyone saw it; everyone but you, Ty said bitterly. Just tell me the truth!"

"Alright Ty, I'll tell you the truth, Amy softly replied. I did have feelings for Davis."

 _Davis; she's calling him Davis._

"And now?"

"I don't know."

Ty's nostrils flared in anger at Amy's weak answer.

"It's the same!"

"The same; Ty, what do you mean?"

"It's the same thing Amy, cried Ty rising from his chair. Chase, Ahmed, and now Maxwell! It's the same damn thing!"

"Ty, what are you talking about, said Amy, panic creeping into her voice."

"I don't believe you were ever completely honest with me about your feelings for Chase, Ahmed and now Maxwell. You were never honest with me because you were never completely honest with yourself! That's what I mean. It's the same thing. And I'm not going to let it happen again without dealing with it!"

The sting of Ty's accusation hit Amy like a slap in the face.

 _It's not true; I didn't have feelings for Chase or Ahmed. And Davis; I was sick._

"Ty, it's not true; I love you. I've always loved you."

"And I love you Amy, Ty replied his voice softening. Part of me always will no matter what happens."

Turning away from Amy, Ty carefully contemplated his next words.

"Ty?"

Waiting another moment, Ty finally turned back to Amy.

"Amy, I get how your behavior towards me may have largely been the result of your Thyroid episode. But we have a problem; and it's bigger than Davis Maxwell. And believe me; I'm not trying to lay all the blame on you. I've been wrong to let it fester without forcing us to deal with it."

"Ty…"

"Amy, let me finish. I believe you were attracted to Chase and Ahmed mainly because of the kind of life they were living; the life they offered. A life beyond what you and I have in Hudson. Yes, there's a big part of you that's happy with living on a ranch treating horses that need your help; of living in a loft above a barn; and being married to a vet. You're very happy with that life; with our life. But I believe there's also a life you don't consciously allow yourself to think about deep inside."

A life you've tasted

A life you liked

A life you want

Amy began to shake her head no, but Ty continued.

"Yes, Amy. I believe another part of you is lured by the road with all the glitz and glamour it has to offer. Whether it's traveling from one town or city to the next putting on clinics; touring Europe with a world class team of horses you've helped train; staying in fancy hotels; ordering room service; and hearing the applause of an adoring crowd."

"Chase and Ahmed exposed you to that life. And although the feelings you had for them may have been tied to that experience, you were open to it. Maybe not consciously, but you didn't turn away. And that allowed you to develop feelings for them. And to an extent, I think the same thing happened with Maxwell."

Inhaling deeply, Ty continued. "When you blamed me for Spartan; kicked me out of our home; turned your back on me; and turned toward Maxwell, you crushed me."

With those biting words from Ty, Amy gave up trying to hold back her tears any longer. The truth of Ty's words stabbed at her heart causing her to sob uncontrollably.

"Amy, I'm sorry – I'm not trying to hurt you. I believe it when you say you weren't yourself these last couple of months. And if that's all there was, I believe we could get past it. But I've had a lot of time to think these last few weeks and I believe our marriage is threatened by the larger issue of what you really want. It's threatened by the part of you that wants something I can't give. That's s what we need to resolve. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Amy felt as though her world had been shaken to its core in just mere minutes by what Ty had said.

 _Is he right?_

But she wasn't prepared to accept the fact he might be.

"Ty; I…I don't know."

 _Silence_

"Amy, there was another time when I asked you something important about us and you said the same thing; _I don't know_. Do you remember?"

Amy knew instantly what Ty was referring to.

"When I found the ring and you asked me what I would have said if you had asked me to marry you the night of Dark Horse."

"That's right. Do you also remember what you said to me after that?"

"I said we should wait."

"Yes; and that's what I think we should do again. We need to wait."

"But Ty, please! I love you. I need for you to believe that."

"Amy, I believe you. I love you too. But right now, just love isn't enough for us. I'm asking you to go back to Heartland without me. I'm asking you to think about and decide what you really want for your life. Take as long as you need. I'll wait for you. And if your decision means accepting you want another life, then as much as it will hurt, I'll let you go."

"Will you do that Amy?"

Amy could only nod in acceptance. She had no voice.

In her heart, she knew Ty was right; but that truth hurt more than anything she had ever experienced in her life.

"Ty, I love you. Will you kiss me before I leave."

Needing no further invitation, Ty reached for the woman he loved, drew her into his arms and gave her the kind of kiss she'd remember as if it were to be their last.

* * *

A/N: I had to replace chapter 10 with a revision due to the fact I had done a poor job of editing the prior one. There are no changes in substance, just the addition / subtraction of a few words in several places. Thanks for your reviews. I REALLY, REALLY look forward to all of them including those that are critical; even when I think some of the criticism is unjust. That's the freedom you have as a reader.

Ideas are still entering my head for upcoming chapters and the conclusion so there may still be some twists and turns to come. I may not begin the next chapter for several days due to the Christmas holiday. I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 11**

Lisa anxiously followed closely behind the EMT's as they wheeled Jack toward the Emergency Room examination area. A mixture of fear and despair was imprinted across her face as she tried to avoid thinking the worse.

 _I know they said the bullet went clean through but he's not a young man anymore. Please be alright Jack; I want a lot more years of us together._

"Hello, are you Mr. Bartlett's wife? I'm Doctor Bruce."

"Yes I am; Lisa Stillman. Is Jack going to be alright?"

"We don't know anything with certainty yet Ms. Stillman but I don't believe your husbands injury is life threatening. I need to determine however the extent of your husband's injury before I'll know for sure. I want to caution you though; injuries like the one your husband has suffered can result in several of potential problems. "

"What exactly does that mean doctor?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Ms. Stillman. A gunshot wound like the one your husband has suffered can cause any number of problems. There may be soft tissue damage, which is damage to surrounding muscles, ligaments or cartilage. There may be damage to his shoulder joint or perhaps even a fracture. I need to determine if there are any bullet fragments in the area. Also, wounds of this nature can often result in nerve damage. But perhaps most importantly, I need to assess if the bullet ruptured or nicked the brachial artery resulting in internal bleeding."

"Before I can determine the course of action to treat and hopefully repair any damage, I need to diagnose exactly what we're dealing with. Our first steps will be to take an x-ray and likely an MRI to determine the extent of the damage."

Not realizing she had held her breath during the doctor's explanation, Lisa slowly exhaled. As she did, the steely resolve she had maintained over the last several hours also seemed to retreat from her like air escaping a loosely tied balloon.

Only a short time prior, she had:

…seen her husband brutally shot by an unknown gunman intent on ending Jack's life;

…resisted the overwhelming urge to rush to her wounded husband's side but instead, faced down the gunman before he could turn his weapon on Tim;

…without hesitation, shot and killed the same gunman responsible for the unprovoked attack as he turned his rifle toward her;

…watched as Jack's life-blood oozed out on to the ground, not knowing how bad he might be hurt;

…willed herself to ignore the obvious pain her husband was enduring in order to focus on getting him to the road where an ambulance could transport him to the hospital.

The adrenaline surge that helped sustain her through these traumatic events had now recoiled leaving her shaken, weakened and emotionally brittle. Taking in all that had happened including the uncertainty of Jack's condition, Lisa began to shake as uncontrollably as tears emerged and began to slither down her face.

Noticing Lisa's state, Tim tenderly put his arm around Lisa and guided her to a seat.

"Easy Lisa, easy; just try to relax. Jack's going to be alright."

"I'm trying Tim but I almost lost him a few years ago to the heart attack; I can't lose him now!"

"You won't; Jack's a tough old buzzard and he's not going to let a gunshot to the shoulder be the end of him."

"I know it's only a shot to the shoulder but a lot of things can go wrong at his age."

"For a normal person, yes; but Jack's no normal person. He's the toughest cowboy I've ever known. He's also the happiest he's been since Lindy died. And that's because of you Lisa."

* * *

Trekking through the brush and trees on the 30 minute hike back to the stolen vehicle they had hidden, Helen began to contemplate her situation.

 _Jonas is dead….but who shot him? How could he have allowed himself to be hit? With him no longer here to help me, I may need to revise my plans._

 _Cullen said he found blood on the ground away from Jonas' body so another person must have been hit too. The first shot must have been Jonas'. He must have hit one of them before he was shot._

 _Who? Fleming or Bartlett? With any luck, one of them is badly injured or also dead by now. Bastards! You will pay for this…and everything else._

 _Is there anything that can be traced back to me?_

 _Could Jonas have left anything in the woods that could tie him to me? No, he's was too smart and careful for that. He's always been careful._

 _What if the police are able to somehow link him to the ranch and come to me asking me questions? I'll tell them he must have been rustling cattle without my knowledge; was caught and shot. I can make that story stick. I've always been able to outsmart the police; I can do it again._

 _There's no proof of my involvement in anything! Nothing can be tied back to me!_

 _Nothing except for…these two; Cullen and Kurt. Can I trust them to not talk? They haven't been with me that long. If they were to talk, I'd be arrested and all my plans would fall apart._

 _Can I take that risk?_

 _Loose ends; these two are loose ends and a threat to me and what happened here…._

Helen surgically turned her gaze to the two unsuspecting men walking several strides in front of her. Without further thought or hesitation, she calmly reached into her jacket, withdrew her Smith & Wesson M&P22 Compact suppressor fitted pistol and shot Cullen in the back of the head. Before Kurt realized what had happened, Helen rotated her pistol slightly to the right and _phit_ ; repeated the action with Kurt.

Pausing momentarily to view the bodies lying face down on the forest floor, their blood pooling around them; Helen put two more bullets in each of the doomed men.

 _Needed to be sure…_

Returning the gun to her jacket pocket, the emotionally barren, sociopath casually stepped around her now dead ranch hands as one would a cow pie before walking the remaining distance to her vehicle.

 _No loose ends now…._

* * *

Impatiently pacing the floor awaiting word on Jack, Lisa was startled by the vibrating of her phone.

 _Bob Kearney_

Harnessing her resolve once again, Lisa answered, "Bob; have you found out anything more?"

"Hi Lisa; well, I was able to uncover some additional information on the sister's late husband. Do you remember what I said when we last spoke about him not seeming to exist prior to 2014?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, as I thought about it further, it hit me that he could have changed his name and sure enough, that's what he did. He legally changed his name to Jordan Hewitt in January, 2014."

"What was his name before then?"

"Jeremy Hughes."

 _Jeremy Hughes…Jeremy Hughes, where have I heard that name?_

"Lisa, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still… JEREMY HUGHES, Lisa shouted."

"You know him?"

"Know of him. A few years back, Amy and Ty; mostly Ty had a pretty serious run-in with him. I don't know all the details, but he killed his own jumping horse in order to collect insurance money but was able to pin the blame on Ty. Ty even lost his job over the incident because Hughes was going to sue the Vet Clinic where Ty worked. Amy stood by him, but things got pretty bad for Ty before he was able to uncover the truth about Hughes - that he actually killed his own horse. The police tried to arrest him but he skipped town ahead of them. Until now, no one knew what had happened to him."

"That clearly answers some of our questions. Do you think it's possible that somehow Helen Maxwell holds Amy and Ty responsible for her husband's death?"

"With all the other incriminating information you've dug up on her, we can't dismiss that possibility Bob. In fact, I think it's likely. It also makes me wonder about the circumstances surrounding the death of Amy's horse Spartan."

"I need to think on this for a while; great work Bob; thanks."

"Always ready to help you Lisa. Call me if you need anything else and please be careful."

* * *

Straying from her normal practice whenever she drove alone, Amy kept the radio silent the entire return trip home from seeing Ty in order to reflect on their conversation. The reunion she had hoped for hadn't materialized, but in its place were the scattered pieces of her life that she at least for now, lacked the ability to fit back together.

In her heart, she knew there was a degree of truth in Ty's words. The introspective time spent on the long ride home was beginning to expose certain things she had never bothered to care about or consider. As she eased down the gravely, dirt road leading to the entrance to Heartland, Amy knew she had come to a crossroad her life.

 _I need to think through everything Ty said and give him honest answers to his questions; no matter what they are._

 _Then…..I'm going to win him back._

* * *

Rising to her feet after stepping out of the truck she'd parked in front of the barn, Amy stretched her knotted muscles cramped from the ride back to Heartland. Reaching for her bag, her attention was suddenly diverted to the sound of a vehicle tracing her path on the road to Heartland.

Recognizing Davis Maxwell's truck, Amy's irritation was instantly triggered.

"Amy," Maxwell happily cried stepping out of his truck and quickly making his way to Amy. As he reached to embrace her, Amy abruptly raised her hand.

"Davis stop!"

 _To be continued_

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the delay in getting out this chapter but I decided to take a break over the holidays. I hope I haven't offended anyone with some of the brutality in this chapter and the last, but that's how the words flowed in my head and I decided to write that way.

Seeing I've triggered some conflicting views on the y story gives me a certain amount of satisfaction. I set out with this story to write something different, darker and maybe even a little disturbing. Hopefully, I'm accomplishing some of that.

As always, I eagerly await your comments.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 12**

"Davis stop!"

Taken aback by Amy's harsh and unexpected rebuff, Maxwell abruptly stopped his advance.

"Amy, what's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me? I've missed you terribly and our time together."

"Davis, that's the wrong question to ask me based on the nature of our relationship. I think there's been a misunderstanding about where we stand with each other. We need to straighten some things out."

"But Amy, isn't it obvious we have feelings for each other? And with your marriage to Borden being over, I think it's time for us to explore those feelings and pursue…"

"Davis STOP! Amy again interrupted."

"This isn't the time or place I had planned on having this conversation but it seems I have no choice now. First, please don't refer to my husband as _Borden_. That's disrespectful to him and me. His name is Ty. Second, my marriage to Ty is _not_ over. We have some things to work out but we love each other. And third, there is no relationship between you and me; at least not the kind you're referring to."

Without giving Maxwell time to respond, Amy continued though the edge in her voice had softened.

"Davis, I won't lie to you, I was beginning to develop feelings towards you and no doubt through my words and actions, you picked up on these signs. And I'm sorry for that. What you have to understand though, is that my feelings and emotional state were all messed up from my illness."

"Amy no…"

"Let me finish! Davis, the simple truth is, I wasn't myself due to the hormonal and behavioral changes caused by my Thyroid issue. I _never_ would have acted toward Ty the way I did otherwise. Never! Also; and I'm not trying to hurt you, I never would have acted the way I did toward you."

"But I'm recovered now and thinking clearly again. I love Ty. I've loved him since we met over ten years ago. No one knows, understands and loves me the way he does. He won my heart a long time ago and it's his forever. I not only love him, I'm deeply _in love_ with him. That will never change."

"Davis, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I led you to believe I had feelings for you and allowed your feelings for me to develop. All I can do now is to correct those mistakes I made."

Ignoring the pain etched in Maxwell's face, Amy continued.

"I gave you mixed signals about us and that wasn't fair to you. I'm to blame for that. Because of my actions, I hurt the person I love and care for more than anyone in this world. And please believe me when I say this, I don't have any feelings toward you beyond friendship. But because of the pain and hurt I've inflicted on Ty that I can't take back, but can only try to fix, you and I can no longer be friends. _That_ wouldn't be fair to Ty."

"Amy, how can you say that? How can you just callously throw away what we had; what we both knew what was special?"

"I'm not callously throwing away anything Davis! What did we have? You and I exchanged a few words and touches based on the circumstances surrounding my health. But those circumstances weren't real! Because I wasn't REAL! I was all messed up emotionally due to my illness."

"There is no us; I can't see you anymore. You have to accept that."

A subtle but noticeable change began to come over Maxwell. One Amy hadn't seen before; One that sparked a flame of fear in her.

"No Amy, I don't accept it. I'm in love with you; the real you; not the confused one in front of me now. The real you is the one who touched my arm at the awards ceremony. The real you is the one who reached for my hand and spoke so tenderly to me from her hospital bed. You're in denial. You're in love with me too. I know it in my heart; you just won't allow yourself to believe it. But you will in time. It's loyalty to Borden preventing you from accepting what your heart knows to be true. We're meant for each other."

Taking in Maxwell's words and studying his face for several seconds, Amy knew Maxwell believed the alternate reality he had just described; and the flame of fear inside her was stoked.

"Davis, you need to leave now; and you're not to come back."

"Amy, please."

"Davis, STOP," Amy said for the third and last time.

"There is nothing else to be said between us. You're clearly not listening to me. You are no longer welcome here."

A strange look slowly began to transform Maxwell's face; one that scared Amy.

"I'll leave for now; but I'm not giving up on us. You're not going to just throw me aside like that. I won't allow it. I'll be back."

Without waiting for Amy to respond, Maxwell deliberately wheeled around, walked to his truck and drove away from Heartland.

Staring at the receding vehicle, Amy's fear, now fully ablaze, told her there was trouble ahead brewing with Davis Maxwell.

* * *

 ** _The Hospital_**

"Doctor, how is he? Is Jack going to be alright, inquired an agitated Lisa as Doctor Bruce walked through the double doors leading to the Emergency Room area."

"I have good news for you Ms. Stillman, Jack's going to be fine. He's suffered some minor soft tissue damage but that will heal in time. He'll be sore for a while, but I'm happy to say there doesn't appear to any concern for permanent damage."

"Thank you doctor, can I see him now?"

"Soon. I want him to stay tonight here at the hospital so we can keep his shoulder immobile. Once he gets to his room and is settled, you'll be able to see him."

Two men walking purposely towards them caught Doctor Bruce's attention.

"It appears these gentlemen are here to see you."

"Ms. Stillman; I'm officer Gannon and this is officer Dyson. We'd like to ask you a few questions surrounding the shooting of your husband early this morning. We've spoken to Mr. Fleming about the incident and we'd like to hear your version of what happened."

* * *

After some tense moments with the officers and the promise to meet them at the station the next day for a more in-depth interview, Lisa went to see Jack.

 _They appeared to believe me that the shooting of Jonas was in self-defense. Glad they spoke to Tim first._

Quickening her pace as she neared Jack's room, a nervous Lisa entered the room of her husband – a man she respected and admired more than anyone she'd ever known. Approaching Jack's bed, Lisa could see Jack was dozing. Trying to remain silent, Lisa sat in the chair next to Jack's bed and reached for his hand. Sensing her presence, Jack's eyes fluttered.

"Hi Lis, said Jack in a garbled voice.

"Jack, I was so worried. How are you? Are you in much pain?"

"Yeth, it hurse a lot. Dey gib me som pills for the pan," Jack was able to mumble before drifting back off to sleep.

Lisa could only smile at Jack's attempt at a conversation. She had never seen Jack like this; so not in control. Walking out to the nurses' station, Lisa asked the nurse assigned to Jack's room, "Hi, I'm Lisa Stillman, Jack Bartlett's wife. Do you know how long he will be out?"

"Several hours at least I would estimate. Your husband was given some pretty strong pain killers. If you'd like, I'd be happy to text you when he awakes."

"That would be terrific; thanks so much. Here's my number."

Leaving Jack so he could sleep, Lisa made her way outside as a plan formulated in her head. A plan not without risk and one Jack would be dead set against.

"Bob, it's Lisa; do you have Helen Maxwell's address?"

* * *

"Daniel, this is Helen, I need you to see if you can get some information on something for me."

"If I can Helen, what is it?"

"One of my ranch hands is missing. Apparently he had a bit of a run in with another rancher and I haven't seen him for several days. I've tried calling him but he's not answering his phone."

"What's his name?"

"Jonas Connor."

"Don't need to check on that Helen. Jonas Connor's name has been circulating around the station for the last several hours."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Helen, but Jonas Connor is dead."

"Dead? Are you sure? What happened to him; how did he die?"

"Well Helen, the details are still being sorted out, but from what I understand, he was found shot."

"Oh that's awful," replied Helen continuing her ruse. "Where was he found?"

"In the woods on the Big River ranch. One shot in the chest from a rifle. Also, there were some dead cows in a holding pen close to where the body was found."

"How do you know the shot was from a rifle?"

"Helen, I'm really not supposed to discuss it; it's an open investigation."

"Daniel, come on. You know anything you say to me will remain confidential."

"Alright Helen; from what I've heard, the owner of Big River ranch, a Tim Fleming and his partner Jack Bartlett also were involved somehow. As a matter of fact, Bartlett was reportedly shot by your guy Jonas. At least that's their story."

"Who shot Jonas?"

"That's where things begin to get interesting. According to Fleming's account, Jonas was shot by a Lisa Stillman who happens to be Bartlett's wife. Fleming states Jonas was lying in ambush and shot Bartlett. No one knew Stillman was there and again, according to Fleming, she shot Jonas as he was about to turn his gun on her."

"Is Bartlett alive?"

"Yes, apparently he was wounded in the shoulder but it's not serious."

Rage began to form in Helen upon hearing the news.

 _They were waiting for Jonas. They set him up and that bitch murdered him._

"Helen, are you still there?"

Ignoring Daniel's question, Helen continued.

"What else can you tell me?"

"Ballistic tests are being performed to see if Fleming's and Stillman's accounts of what happened are consistent."

"Alright Daniel; thanks for the information. If you learn anything else, please call me."

"I will Helen; I promise."

* * *

Easing into Bob Kearney's SUV outside the hospital, Lisa took note that in addition to Bob in the driver's seat, another man sat motionless in the back.

"Lisa, this is Marcus. Since I wasn't able to talk you out of this, I insist that Marcus come with us."

Lisa nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Hello Marcus."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Stillman."

"Lisa, do you know how potentially dangerous this is? This woman has killed people and most likely was behind the attack on Jack this morning."

"I _know_ she was behind it Bob, and I know she's dangerous. But it's time to quit playing defense. I believe Helen Maxwell blames my family for the death of her husband and she been plotting against us ever since. I'm not going to just sit back and let her continue with her plans and watch her hurt the people I love. I want her to know I'm on to her. Plus, I want to size her up.

"And then what are you going to do?"

"I need to shake things up Bob; get her out of her comfort zone and hope she'll make a mistake. I'm going to poke the bear!"

 _Do I really know what I'm doing? Will this make things worse? This woman is clearly unbalanced; but she's also very calculating. She's proven that. I've got to try something though before someone else is hurt._

* * *

"Alright Lisa; Marcus and I will be here ready in case things go south. If I don't hear from you within 15 minutes, we're coming in after you."

"Thanks Bob; and you too Marcus. Thanks for everything. And make it 30. This may take a while."

Making her way to the ranch house door, Lisa tried to calm her nerves.

 _Be smart Lisa, don't do anything stupid. Just size her up._

Knocking on the front door, Lisa was soon greeted by a woman appearing to be in her mid-thirties and was relatively petite. Dressed in typical cowgirl garb; jeans, flannel shirt and boots; nothing seemed unusual or of particular concern about Helen Maxwell. Nothing until Lisa saw her eyes - cold and lifeless orbs seemingly void of emotion that were also sizing up Lisa Stillman as a predator would its prey.

Ignoring the shudder traveling up her spine, Lisa introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Lisa Stillman. Are you Helen Maxwell?"

"Yes, I am; what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you but I'm contacting several of the ranchers in the area to warn them of some recent poaching and shooting taken place on one of the ranches."

Maintaining her composure throughout the introduction with the woman who shot Jonas, Helen didn't allow recognition to register on her face.

"That's very concerning; would you like to come in? Perhaps some Tea?"

Lisa noted how calm and collected Helen Maxwell was in spite of her surprising announcement.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you."

Leading Lisa into the kitchen, Helen motioned for Lisa to sit down.

"So what is this trouble you want to tell me about, Ms. Stillman?"

"Please, call me Lisa. Can I call you Helen?"

"Yes, please do Lisa."

"Are you familiar with the Big River ranch Helen?"

"No, I don't think I've heard of it."

"Really? I thought you knew it."

"Why would you think that?"

"Just a false assumption I guess; no matter."

 **Helen** _\- Ahh…the games begin. The cagy Lisa Stillman is here to play games trying to catch me saying something that might incriminate me. This just might turn out to be interesting. I think I'll play along._

"Did something happen at Big River?"

"Well, a couple of weeks ago, one of the Big River holding pens was hit by some rustlers. Not only did they kill half a dozen cows, they also skinned several of them."

"That's awful, replied Helen. Do the police have any suspects?"

"Apparently several men were seen shortly after coming out of the woods not too far from the pen, Lisa lied. One of them may have been recognized. The witness couldn't be sure but he thought the man he saw went by the name of Jonas."

"Not an overly common name, responded a deadpan Helen. Any ideas on whom this Jonas might be?"

"Surprising you would ask, but the police were able to determine that a man going by that name works for you."

"Yes, that's correct. A hand by the name of Jonas did work here."

" _Did_ , inquired Lisa?"

"Yes, I had to let him go a short time ago. He exhibited some…let's say, violent tendencies."

"Really? Anything you could tell me?"

"Jonas frequently got into fights and if the stories are correct, he's beaten up several men."

"I'm curious as to why you would hire such a person?"

"I don't do background checks on those I hire but maybe I'll have to start. There is another interesting story about Jonas I've heard."

"What would that be?"

"Now it's only a story mind you and I don't know how much of it is true but this is what I heard. Jonas supposedly had an encounter with an older man and a passenger on a deserted highway a month or two ago. I don't recall hearing the man's name but he reportedly owns a ranch in the area. A ranch that's been in his family for several generations. Heart…Heart something. I can't remember the last part. According to the stories, the elderly man was said to be drunk. He swerved into the other lane and almost crashed into Jonas head-on. Jonas had to swerve off the road to avoid a collision. The man did stop to see if Jonas was alright and he and Jonas exchanged words."

"That's very interesting; did anything else happen?"

 **Lisa** _– this woman is smart. She's trying to bait me. She knows or at least suspects why I'm here and she's trying to do to me what I'm trying to do to her. Clever woman…tread carefully Lisa._

"I heard one other little item, but I don't know if there's any truth to it. You know how stories can take on a life of their own."

"What else did you hear?"

"There also was a young woman with the older man that clearly was not his daughter or… granddaughter. She was…how should I put this…a working girl."

Matching Helen's success at keeping her composure by not showing the anger that was beginning to mount inside, Lisa asked, "How would you know that?"

"Well she was said to be wearing a halter top, boots, and was… _very well endowed_ was how I believe she was described. According to the stories, she commented several times that the man needed to get home so his wife wouldn't suspect anything. The old man replied said she never suspects anything about the other women I'm with."

 **Helen** _– Your self-control is good Stillman but I can see I'm getting to you._

"The girl said something about a wife? Any word on who she might be?'

"No, if the story is true, I feel quite bad for her. Imagine being married to a drunk and one that cavorts with prostitutes? What kind of low life would do such a thing? She clearly chose poorly when she said yes to that loser. Are you married Lisa?"

 **Helen** _– chew on that bitch. You want to play word games full of half-truths and thinly veiled innuendos with me? Bring it on. Let's see what you got._

"Yes, I am and to a wonderful man. That's quite a story by the way. I never heard anything about it. One wonders if the entire story wasn't made-up."

 **Lisa** _– you're going to have to do better than that to get to me lady_

"You never know Lisa. You know how rumors tend to exaggerate things."

"Are you married Helen?"

Lisa noted a sharpening of Helen's eyes upon hearing Lisa's question.

 **Lisa** _– my turn now._

Hesitating for a moment, Helen responded. "I was."

"Divorced? I've been there."

"No, I'm not divorced. My husband died a ways back."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Forgive me for prying."

"It's quite alright Lisa."

"If I'm not being too forward, what happened? How did he die?"

 **Helen** _– more misdirection; clever this woman. Ok, I'll play along._

"He died on the circuit. My husband was a jumper. He was badly hurt during a competition and never recovered."

"That's terrible Helen. I'm so sorry. What was his name?"

"Why?"

"I follow the circuit to an extent. I was wondering if I may have heard of him."

"Jordan Hewitt."

"Jordan Hewitt…that's interesting. I knew…knew of actually a Jeremy Hughes – same initials; how ironic. He was a jumper as well. Maybe he competed against your husband? Anyway, he got into some trouble a few years back with my grandson and granddaughter. You wouldn't believe it but he actually killed his own horse for the insurance money and then tried to pin the blame on my grandson. He wasn't too bright though because eventually my grandson was able to prove what the guy did. The police came to arrest him but he skipped town just ahead of them. Kind of cowardly; wouldn't you say?"

 **Lisa** _– back at ya lady. Chew on that for a while!_

Helen coolly stared at her new antagonist as a hungry cat would a trapped mouse. Undeterred, Lisa returned the glare not willing to back-down in this unanticipated back and forth Chess game.

 **Helen** _\- this woman is good. I need to be careful not to underestimate her_

"That's an interesting story. I seem to remember hearing something about it at that time. All I heard was that some incompetent, 3rd-rate Vet student killed a world class horse by giving him too much of a drug or something. I never heard anything about Mr. Hughes killing his own horse. Who knows what to believe these days."

"Yeah, the world is full of deceitful, hateful people. People who would even harm their own family. I'm sure Hudson has its fair share of them too."

"No doubt. They come in all stripes. Horse whisperers, store and restaurant owners, breeding farm owners; one never knows.

"Yes, people can be awful. I've even read about those that murdered their own parents and got away with it."

"How terrible; who would do such a thing?"

"Only someone with a very sick mind would do something like that. Don't you think so Helen?"

 **Lisa** _– that's right, I'm on to you._

"I wouldn't know. Where you ever married to Dan Hartfield, inquired Helen changing the subject? I seem to remember hearing he was married once to someone named Stillman."

 **Helen** _– I know things about you too_

"Yes, Dan was my first husband. We're divorced."

"Sorry it didn't work out but I've heard Dan Hartfield has very high standards."

"So do I Helen."

So Lisa, is there anything else about the rustlers I should know?"

"Oh yes forgive me; as a matter of fact there is. This morning there was another incident."

"And what would that be?"

"A couple of men staked out a holding pen on Big River hoping to catch the rustlers. Apparently the rustlers made another attack on the cows and one of them was shot and killed."

"How tragic. Do you know who was shot and who the men were staking out the pen?"

Both women maintained their fixed stare on each other for several seconds before Lisa spoke.

 **Helen** _– you blinked first_

"One of the men was Tim Fleming; the owner of Big River. The other was Jack Bartlett; my husband. The person shot and killed was none other than Jonas; your ranch hand."

 **Lisa** _– digest that you murdering, sick psychopath_

" _Ex_ -ranch hand."

"Oh yes of course; I forgot. Before he was killed, he shot my husband."

"Your husband was shot? I hope it was nothing serious, exclaimed Helen feigning concern."

"He's fine and will make a full recovery."

"I'm so glad to hear it. So was it Fleming that killed Jonas?"

"No, it was a third person."

"A third person; who was he?"

"From what I understand, he was a she. She followed behind Fleming and Bartlett as kind of a back-up. According to Fleming, she took out Jonas with one shot. She never hesitated after he shot Bartlett."

"Who is she?"

"Fleming wouldn't say."

"Interesting; who would believe it. All this violence going on in a small town like Hudson. Whoever shot Jonas – _she;_ better be careful.

"Why is that?"

"You never know when friends or family of Jonas might want a little payback."

 **Helen** _– count on it…there will be payback. You and your entire family. Better start sleeping with one eye open bitch._

"I'm sure she will be careful. I'd be worried if I were the other rustlers though…and whoever is behind them. Fleming says he got a look at them through his binoculars. Tim and Jack aren't going to let this lie."

 **Lisa** _– that's right; I'm on to you and I'm going to be coming after you!_

"Tim and Jack? Oh, right; Fleming and Bartlett. I sure hope your husband recovers. You know all sorts of things can happen to one who's been shot. Infection; blood poisoning; the wrong dosage of medicine; limited use of the arm. One never knows. But I guess we'll see what happens from here on out; won't we Lisa?"

"Yes we will Helen. How did you know it was his arm; well, shoulder actually?"

"Lucky guess."

"Well, I don't want to take up any more of your time. I just wanted to stop by to tell you what's been going on in the area and to urge you to be careful."

"I'm glad you did. I'll walk you out."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Helen. Maybe we'll see each other again soon."

"Likewise Lisa; I'm sure we will."

As Lisa began to make her way back to Bob's car, she heard Helen call out.

"Lisa, one more thing."

"What is it Helen?"

"Do you play Chess?"

"Yes I do."

"Are you any good at it?"

"Yes I am."

"So am I."

Without another look or word, Helen turned and made her way deliberately back to her house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 13**

Walking up the stairs to the loft, Lou called up to her younger sister, "Amy, are you up there."

"I'm here Lou; come on up."

Making her way across the loft floor to where Amy stood by the window, Lou asked, "How are you?"

"Ok I guess," a somewhat distant and disconsolate Amy replied.

"Did things not go well with Ty?"

"Not as well as I would have liked, but not necessarily bad either."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure…I think so. I'm just trying to get my thoughts together for what I have to do next."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"What?"

"Do you remember that time we having one of our "girl talks," and you said that sometimes when you need to think or when you have an important decision to make, you ride out to mom's grave to be alone with her and your thoughts? You said it clears your mind and helps you to focus on whatever issue or decision you're facing."

"I remember."

"I think you should ride out there now; just you. And talk and think through this issue with Ty. And if you want to talk when you come back or any other time, I'll be here for you."

"Oh Lou, that's a great idea; thank you."

"I love you Lou," Amy said while reaching to embrace her sister."

"I love you too."

As she walked toward the steps leading down to the horse stalls, Amy turned to give her sister one last smile.

"I'm glad your back Amy."

"Me too."

* * *

Settling in on Harley after tacking him up, Amy patted the gelding while speaking quietly in his ear.

"Come on boy, with Spartan gone, I want you with me. We're going to go and talk to mom about Ty."

* * *

 _ **Marion's Grave sight**_

Dismounting from Harley, Amy opened the gate to the family plot and strode purposefully to her mother's grave; the mother that was taken from her far too soon.

Cleaning the leaves and weeds away from the headstone, Amy slowly sank to her knees.

 _Hi Mom; I'm sorry it's been so long since my last visit. My life is kind of a mess right now and I could really use your help._

 _Mom, I'm married now; to a wonderful guy; a guy that came into my life because of you. You brought him here though you never met him. And I know that wasn't an accident. He was your final gift to me – Ty. Thank you for him mom._

 _But things are at a crossroads with Ty and me. Mom, I was sick and not myself; I said and did some terrible things to Ty and allowed another man to come into my life. And now Ty's gone; because of me. I went to see him to tell him how sorry I was and to ask him to come back home, but…but he said we have other, bigger issues to deal with. He asked me to decide what I really want with my life. He said I needed to do that if there was going to be a chance for the two of us to work things out._

 _I think he's right mom, but I don't know what to tell him. I'm hoping being here with you will help me get my thoughts together. I want him back; I miss him so much. I want for things to be the way they were before when we were happy. I love him mom; I love him so much! I need to get him back. But I don't know how._

Amy buried her face in her hands as tears began to stream freely down her face. After a few minutes of uncontrollable sobbing, Amy slowly climbed to her feet, her mind no clearer now about what to do than before visiting her mom's grave.

* * *

 _ **Back at Heartland**_

As she untacked Harley, Amy remembered Lou's offer before she rode off to their mom's grave site. Pressing the speed dial on her phone, Amy called her sister.

"I'm back."

"How did it go?"

"I'm glad I went but I still don't know what to do."

"Are you alright?"

"Not really; I went to talk to mom but I'm no closer now to knowing what to do than before. Do you mind coming over to the loft?"

"Of course not; I'll be right over."

* * *

 _ **The Loft**_

"Lou, what should I do?"

"What do you think you should do?"

"That's just it Lou, I don't know! I don't know what to say to Ty to get him back!"

"Amy, can I ask you a question; actually, several questions?"

"Yes, of course."

"You want Ty back; right?"

"Yes, more than anything."

Pausing for a moment, Lou gathered her thoughts before asking her next question. The one she believed to be the heart of the problem.

"Amy, do you regret going on the Ring of Fire tour with Chase and your trip to Europe with Ahmed to work with the high-end horses?"

"Where did that question come from?"

Choosing not to speak, Lou waited for her sister's reply.

"I don't regret going on the tour or to Europe but…"

"But what?"

"Both Europe and the Ring of Fire were good experiences on a certain level and I learned a lot."

"On a certain level; what does that mean?"

"It means that for the most part, they were good."

"So does that mean there were parts that weren't good?"

"I think so," replied Amy evasively.

"You think so; or you know so?"

"There were some problems that had nothing to do with the horses and I have some regrets."

"What were the problems and what do you regret?"

Amy allowed her gaze to drop to the floor; not wanting to look at Lou; wishing her sister would let it drop but Amy knew she wouldn't.

"The parts involving Chase and Ahmed," she whispered.

Lou stared at her sister and began to slowly nod her head in agreement.

"What specifically about Chase and Ahmed caused you to have regrets?"

Clearly uncomfortable with the direction Lou was taking the conversation, Amy replied, "I…I don't know."

"Amy."

"What Lou? I don't know!" an increasingly defensive Amy responded.

"Amy, that's an answer I would have expected from you when you were 16. You're not 16 anymore. You're a grown woman married to a terrific guy but your marriage is on shaky ground right now. I think you _do_ know the answer."

 _Silence_

"Are you going to tell me?"

"They came between Ty and me."

"They did? And what about you?"

"I didn't do anything to encourage them Lou. They misread the situation."

"Really? So it was an accident both times? They never received any encouragement from you?"

"NO; I was faithful to Ty!"

"Amy, there's a lot of space between flirtation and unfaithful. Is it possible you were somewhere in between?"

"So you're accusing me of being part of the problem?"

Studying her sister, Lou could see Amy's guard was up and but Lou pressed on.

"Alright Amy," Lou said changing her tact and softening her tone. I'm going to say just this: I know you love Ty and want him back. And I know he loves you and wants to be back with you. But in order for that to happen, I think you need to be able to respond to what Ty asked you to do. Don't you?"

"Yes."

"You want to be able to pursue certain opportunities when they come your way that involve what you love doing; working with horses; right?"

"Yes."

"There's nothing wrong with that. And I don't think Ty believes there's anything wrong with it either. But I don't think you're being completely honest with yourself about Chase and Ahmed. I think you're only half answering the question I asked; _what about Chase and Ahmed caused you to have regrets_? Until you do, I don't believe you and Ty can be whole."

Silently contemplating Lou's words, Amy finally asked, "What do you think it is?"

"I can't answer that for you Amy. Only you can."

 _Silence_

"Amy, I'll ask the question again; what happened with Chase and Ahmed on those trips that you regret? It's not a hard question or answer."

"I don't know Lou."

"Amy, it's one thing to say, _I don't know_ because the question makes you uncomfortable; it's another thing…"

As Amy started to object, Lou held up her hand. "Stop! If you'll be honest with yourself, you will admit I'm right. I believe you know the answer; you just don't want to face the reality of it. Amy, you need to answer the question because the answer may be the source of the problems between you and Ty."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do. And then you have to decide if the answer _and what it means to you_ is more important to you than Ty. And please understand me Amy; I'm not passing judgement on you. Maybe I wrong and Ty is being unfair. And maybe what I believe the answer to be is wrong. But I don't think I am. I believe YOU need to answer the question for yourself before you and Ty speak again. You told me he asked you to figure out and decide what you want. I think Ty's right and part of deciding is answering the question."

The two sister locked eyes for several tense seconds before their expression eased.

"And you know what Amy, I know you'll answer the question and come to the right decision."

Lou quickly arose, bent down to hug her sister and left the loft without speaking further.

* * *

Davis Maxwell sat alone in his empty kitchen brooding over what Amy had said to him.

 _I thought I'd never love again after Melanie died. But I was wrong. I've found my true soulmate in Amy. How could she tell me to leave and not come back? She's confused and I bet Borden's responsible. It had to be Borden! I could tell the first time I came to Heartland he didn't like me. And that was the day he left her! And now all of a sudden he's turned her against me? I can't allow her to end it; I won't! I know if I just speak to her again, she'll see the truth and realize she loves me. And if Borden gets in the way…_

* * *

As Amy sat in the chair she had bought for Ty, she contemplated what Lou had said.

 _I need to be honest with myself and Ty if I'm going to win him back. There was nothing wrong with the trips alone. They helped further my career and Ty understood that and supported me going. But was that the only reason I went? Were there things on those trips that affected Ty and me that I was responsible for that I don't want to admit?_

 _Come on Amy; there were and you know it; and Lou knows it. That's what I have to tell Ty. But will he understand? Will he forgive me? Will he stay with me?_

* * *

 _The hospital_

"I'm so glad you're coming home. I was so worried about you Jack."

"I'm walking out of here because of you Lis. I'm alive because of you."

"Oh Jack."

"No Lisa, it's true." Gently placing his hands on Lisa's arms, Jack turned her to face him.

"Lisa, you know I'm not one to talk much about my feelings; but I need you to know something. _Pause._ I never thought I could find another I could love like I did Lyndi. But I have. You are the most incredible woman I've ever known. I'm the happiest when I'm with you. I love you Lisa."

Smiling up at her husband whom she admired so much, Lisa reached to kiss him. "I love you to Jack."

"But I need to tell you something….while you're so happy with me."

"Uh oh; what is it Lis?"

"I went to see Helen Maxwell."

"You did what? Lisa, how could you have been so reckless?"

"Please Jack, let me explain. I'll tell you all about it on the way to Heartland. And then, I want us to call a family gathering. We need to let everyone know what's going on and what we're up against."

"Alright Lis; based on everything thing that's happened, I trust you and your instincts."

"I'm going to ask Ty to come also. He should be here for this."

"How do you think Amy will feel about that Lis?"

"I think she'd be happy if he came."

"Alright, when we get to Heartland, let's contact everyone."

* * *

A/N: I apologize if this chapter comes across a somewhat bland. I'm using it to setup the upcoming final chapters of the story (which I still haven't completely worked out in my mind). I look forward to all your comments good & bad. I'll try to get the next chapter completed sooner assuming work doesn't intrude too much.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 14**

"We're all set Ms. Maxwell. Everything is in place and ready to move when you give the word."

"Very good Hal; it will most likely be tonight."

"Yes Mam."

* * *

Amy nervously paced the loft floor anxious about what she needed to do next. Reaching for her phone, she dialed his number.

"Amy, said Ty trying to hide his uneasiness."

"Ty; how are you?"

"Truthfully?" "I miss you and miss being home."

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you; I want you back home."

"Have you thought about what we talked about?"

"Yes, I have Ty. I've thought of little else. And I'm ready to discuss it if you are."

"I am Amy. Nothing's more important than us working through this."

"I want to Ty; there's nothing I want more. Do you think you could come to Heartland this afternoon so we can talk?

 _Pause_

"Alright; let me pack some things and I'll leave in an hour or so."

"Oh, thank you Ty. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too Amy."

"Ty, there's also another reason for you to come."

"What's the other reason?"

"Well, it's a little mysterious. I don't know what's going on but Grandpa and Lisa have called for a family meeting tonight. They said it's real important and want you to be there also."

"Well, I don't mind staying but…what if…"

"What if what Ty?"

"What if things don't go well when…you know; when we talk."

Amy involuntarily sucked in her breath at the thought.

"I know we'll work this out Ty; I just know it."

"Ok, I believe you. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ty?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

 _Pause_

"I'll see you this afternoon."

Ending the call, Amy felt the sting of Ty's lack of response to her declaration.

 _He's afraid of what I might say and he's protecting himself from further pain. Who could blame him after what I've put him through?_

* * *

"Bob, what have you got?"

"Not sure yet Lisa. They've loaded up a truck but I can't tell what it is. Also, she's been speaking a lot to one of her ranch hands. I have a bad feeling about this Lisa. I really do. I think they're planning something."

"Do you have enough men to keep an eye on her ranch and still follow the truck if it leaves?"

"Don't worry about it Lisa; I've got it covered. But Lisa, with this many men working around the clock, it's not going to be cheap."

"I don't care about the cost Bob. This is my family we're talking about. I can't put a price on that."

"I understand; I'll keep in touch."

"Thanks Bob."

* * *

 _Heartland_

For a place he had called home for the last 10 years of his life, Heartland felt strange to him as Ty pulled up to the barn unable to throw off the apprehension that had dogged him the entire ride from Edmonton.

 _Our home – mine and Amy's; Will that still be true tomorrow?_

Hearing Ty's truck, Amy rushed down the stairs in anticipation, her legs acting as though they had a mind of their own. Forcing herself to a fast walk, she reached the entrance to the barn and looked outside. Spellbound, Amy gazed at Ty as he eased out of his truck reaching his hands to the sky trying to stretch the kinks out from the long drive.

Sensing her presence, Ty turned to catch Amy staring at him. As the two looked longingly at each other, time seemed to stop for them both.

Catching her breath, Amy felt as though she was seeing him for the first time all over again - his green eyes that had always captivated her and caused her knees to buckle; his dark, partially unruly hair; his slender hands, the lean, daring look about him that had never completely left him after his troubled youth; and the way he looked at her making her feel she was the only one on earth.

 _T_ _his is it Amy – your chance to win him back. No holding back._

Try as he might to remain detached out of self-preservation at the uncertainty of what she might say, Ty's defenses surrendered at the sight of her - at the whole of her. For Ty had long ago come to realize his initial attraction and eventual love for Amy could never be narrowed down to any one thing. It was the sum of her that defined Amy Fleming and had captured his heart. Her care and compassion for broken things – people and horses alike; her appetite for life; her many smiles, each with their own special meaning to him; her touch; her trusting nature; and how fiercely she protected those she cared for and loved.

Their gazes remained locked together for a few seconds before Amy could no longer resist. She ran into Ty's arms while calling out his name.

"Ty, you're here. I'm so glad you came."

"I am too Amy; I couldn't stay away."

"Let's go upstairs and talk," said Amy reaching for his hand. Following her up the stairs to the loft, Ty realized how much he had missed their home; how much he had missed her.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Amy paused to turn toward her husband and cradle his face in her hands as she leaned in to tenderly kiss him.

"I had to do that, she whispered. I had to kiss you before we talked or did anything else."

Smiling down at her as his hands rested on her slim waist, Ty teased, "And you expect me to think and speak clearly after that?"

Smiling at his compliment, she led him to the couch.

"Ty, no matter what happens; no matter what you decide after we talk, I want you to know I love you; I'll always love you. And I'll regret the mistakes I've made for the rest of my life."

Gathering her resolve, Amy continued. "I've thought a lot about what we discussed when I came to visit you. You were right Ty, there are larger issues we need to discuss and resolve. Issues I'm at fault for."

"Before I left, you asked me to decide what I really wanted. And I have. That was the easy part. The hard part was what I needed to first admit to myself and take responsibility for what at times, drove us apart. And that was hard Ty. You see, there's been a part of me I've kept shut because I was afraid of what I would see…about myself. And if I faced it, I knew I would be forced to confront it and you. I was afraid of what you might think of me. And of what you might do."

Noting the strain in her voice from her honesty, Ty reached for Amy's trembling hands with one hand while raising her chin with the other so she would look into his eyes.

"It's alright Amy; I love you too; always. You can tell me. I have no plans on leaving unless you want me to."

Smiling at Ty's words, Amy responded, "That's one thing you'll never need to worry about."

"In order to answer the question of what I want, I need to separate that from what I've done. One, I hope you accept; the other, I hope you forgive."

Ty nodded his head for Amy to continue.

"I don't believe there was anything wrong with me going on the Ring of Fire tour or my trip to Europe, in and of themselves. What was wrong was what I allowed to happen both times without doing anything to stop it."

Tears began to form at the corner of Amy's eyes.

"You need to know I was never unfaithful to you. Other than the time Chase kissed me that I told you about, nothing ever happened between us. The same with Ahmed. He kissed me that one time at the end of the trip; nothing else."

"The one you _didn't_ tell me about."

"Noting the hint of bitterness in Ty's voice, Amy could only whisper, "yes. That was a mistake."

"But Ty it's true, nothing else ever happened with Chase and Ahmed." Taking a breath to gather herself for what she had to say next, Amy continued. "But that doesn't mean I didn't given them a reason for kissing me. Or more importantly, a reason _not_ to."

Seeing the spark of fire emerge in Ty's eyes as he began to recoil, Amy pleaded. "Ty please, hear me out. I remember insisting to Lou that I never gave any signs of encouragement to Chase and Ahmed that would lead them to think I wanted anything beyond friendship. I realize now that wasn't enough. The truth is, I liked the attention they gave me and was flattered by it. And I never did anything to stop it when I should have. Deep down, I knew Chase and Ahmed had feelings for me even though I never had any real feelings for them. But instead of drawing clear boundaries to prevent them from misinterpreting any signals, I did nothing. And I believe my failure to put up those barriers gave them encouragement that I might eventually develop feelings for them."

"Lou warned me several times about Ahmed but I ignored her each time. I ignored her because I thought it was trivial and because I was in love with you and thought nothing could ever threaten us. I took you and our love for granted. I thought that loving you and not having feelings for any other was enough. But I see now how wrong I was. It wasn't enough for me to just love you while at the same time allowing Chase and Ahmed to pursue me without stopping them. I should have made sure they knew there was never a chance I'd have feelings for them and should have avoided any situation that would give them reason to think there was. And because of what I _didn't_ do, I hurt you and gave you reason to doubt me; to doubt us."

"I'm so sorry Ty; I'm so sorry. And I'm asking you to forgive me. Can you Ty?"

Choosing yet not to speak, Ty felt his anger at Chase, Ahmed and even Amy, slowly seep out of him upon hearing her confession. He peered deeply into Amy's face; one now lined with tears. And what he saw was honest and true. Amy wasn't holding anything back. She had bared her heart and soul to him and had put their future in his hands.

"Amy, there's nothing to forgive. I'm as much at fault as you. Can you forgive_"

Before Ty could complete his sentence, Amy launched herself into his arms completely spent. Weeping, she began to kiss him as though trying to make-up for lost time over the last few months.

Returning her hunger, Ty knew in his heart he had Amy back; the one that made his life complete. But there were two more questions to ask. Before he could ask them though, he needed the feel of her and the warmth of her lips on his to last a little longer.

"Amy, you said you need to separate what you want from what you've done. I think you told me what you've done; now what is it that you want?"

 _He still loves me; still wants to be with me. The hard part is over._

"Ty, I'm going to continue being honest with you. I loved the trips for what they did for my career and the opportunities they gave me to work with some incredible horses. I don't regret that part of them. Working with horses is a big part of who I am and always will be. I wouldn't want to miss out on other such opportunities in the future. But I'm older now and recognize the mistakes I've made and know how not to make them again. I promise you, there will be no more Chase's and Ahmed's thinking they might have a chance with me. I'll make sure they know beyond any doubt. And…maybe you can come with me on any future trips?"

Smiling at her offer, Ty replied, "I think I'd like that."

Only one more shadow remained thought Ty; _we_ _can't move on until I know_.

"And what about Maxwell? You said you were starting to have feelings for him."

Sensing the pain creeping back into her husband, Amy responded, "I was. While I was sick and not thinking clearly, I began to form feelings for him. But once I began my hormone therapy and returned to normal, those feelings vanished. And I told him so Ty."

"You did?"

"Yes, I did. He came here a few days ago and I made it absolutely clear I loved only you and felt nothing for him."

Searching her eyes, Ty knew Amy was being truthful.

"How did he take it?"

 _Silence_

"Amy; tell me."

"Not well; he wouldn't accept it. He said the real me was the one he knew when I was sick. He said he's in love with me and that I wouldn't admit I'm in love with him. And he was serious Ty. I told him to leave and not to come back but I'm worried. I don't think he listened to me. He went on to say he wasn't going to let me throw him aside and that he would be back. Ty, I'm scared."

"It's going to be alright Amy; but we're going to have to deal with this."

Amy nodded her head in acknowledgement. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet; I need to think about it. But I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"Amy, you have to promise me you won't leave Heartland by yourself until this is resolved. Promise me!"

Seeing the intensity in Ty, Amy nodded again. "I promise."

"Don't worry; things are going to work out."

"You promise, Amy said quietly?"

Leaning down to kiss her, Ty smiled and replied, "I promise."

"Ty, Amy said meekly?"

"Yes"

"I need to know something before we move on."

"Alright, what do you need to know?"

"I need to know we're back together for good. I need to know you still love me like you did before. I need to know your forgiveness is absolute because I won't be able to handle it if it isn't. I need to know you're staying and not going back to Edmonton. I can't bare the thought of not being with you."

Looking intently at his wife before responding, Ty gently took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away that had begun to flow again. "Yes Amy; yes to all. I'm all in with you. I love you unconditionally and I'll never stop. That's a promise."

"I love you so much," whispered Amy through the tears.

Reaching for her him, Amy kissed him as though it would be their last. And Ty kissed her back matching her intensity and desire.

* * *

Walking towards the house, Amy fell back into her habit of taking Ty's arm knowing how much he loved it.

"I've missed you; and us together, she said."

"So have I. Let's never let anything like this happen again; ok?"

"Never," she replied reaching to pull him down for another kiss.

"What's this big meeting about Jack and Lisa called?"

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out in a few minutes."

Stepping into the house, Ty saw Jack, Lisa, Lou, Georgie and to their surprise, Peter already gathered.

"Ty," said Lisa as she quickly stepped across the room to hug her adopted grandson.

"Everything good with you two, asked Jack?"

"We're good," said Amy smiling up at Ty; "real good."

"Well, I guess you're all wondering why Lisa and I asked you here tonight. We have something very important to tell you."

Pausing to ensure he had each one's attention, Jack continued.

"This family is in danger!"

 _To be continued_

 _A/N_

 _I did a terrible job of editing this when I initially posted it so I went back to correct my mistakes and have re-posted the chapter. I know one of you stated he couldn't see the chapter. Hopefully, you'll be able to see this one. I pretty much have the outline of how I'm going to complete this and plan on doing so in the next few chapters. Thanks for all your reviews and comments._


	15. Chapter 15

**Resolutions - Part 2**

 **Chapter 15**

"This family is in danger!"

"Grandpa, what are you talking about, asked Lou? What danger?"

Before Jack could answer, the front door opened and Tim walked in.

"Sorry I'm late; filling them in?"

"I had just started."

Turning his attention back to the family, Jack continued.

"The danger I'm talking about is the Maxwell's; Davis and Helen Maxwell."

"The Maxwell's?" exclaimed Amy. "How are we in danger from the Maxwell's? Grandpa, Lisa, what's going on?"

"Lis; you want to tell them?"

"Yes."

"I need to fill all of you in on something, said Lisa. From the beginning, something was nagging at me about Davis Maxwell. Call it intuition; call it a hunch; it doesn't really matter. But something didn't seem right with him, so I had a friend of mine look into the family."

"Look into them how, inquired Lou?"

"I hired a Private Investigator."

"You hired a _Private Investigator_?"

"That's right Lou; I did."

"Wow Lisa, you don't mess around! And…what did you find out?"

"A lot actually. For one, there have been suspicious deaths in the Maxwell family. Davis Maxwell's wife and both their parents died in tragic accidents."

Pausing to make sure she had everyone's attention, Lisa continued. "Helen Maxwell was a suspect in both. Though it couldn't be proven, some of the police believed she was responsible for the deaths. Some still do."

"Oh my gosh," exclaimed Lou.

"What does all this have to do with us, inquired Amy?"

"Jack and I believe Helen Maxwell is now targeting this family," said Lisa.

"Why? Why would she want to hurt us, said Amy?"

"This is where things get even more interesting…I believe she holds you and Ty responsible for her husband's death."

"Us! How could she possibly think Ty and I had anything to do with the death of her husband? We don't even know who he is. Is she nuts?"

"She may very well be to answer your second question. There's no doubt in my mind she's a sociopath. As to your first question; both of you know; or I should say _knew_ Helen Maxwell's husband…her husband was Jeremy Hughes."

 _Silence_

"Jeremy Hughes," a stunned Amy whispered.

"Yes, _that_ Jeremy Hughes," interjected Jack. "Not too long ago, he died in a jumping accident at a tournament and Lisa and I are convinced Helen Maxwell believes you two are responsible."

"But we didn't have anything to do with it! We haven't had any contact with him since he skipped town after Ty proved he killed his own horse."

" _We_ know that, _you_ know that; but no doubt Jeremy blamed all of his troubles on you two during his time with Helen Maxwell. With people like her, reason and logic don't apply."

Jack rested his gaze on each family member allowing the stunning news to sink in before he dropped the other shoe.

"There's more."

"More? What else, cried Lou?"

"We also believe she is the one behind the cattle rustling. In fact, it was one of her hands that shot Jack," replied Lisa.

"Unbelievable; this is turning into a nightmare," wailed Lou.

"And just so you all are aware, it was Lisa that shot and killed him before he could turn his sites on Tim."

A sudden hush fell over the room at Jack's unexpected news.

"Good for you Lisa," declared Ty, finally breaking the silence. "What's Davis Maxwell's role in all this?"

"Honestly, we don't know," responded Lisa. I have no doubt Helen is the dominant one in the family and the mastermind behind all that's happened. There's something else I think we need to consider; especially you Amy. I want to be clear though, this is only conjecture on my part."

"What," Amy whispered.

"That Spartan's death wasn't an accident."

Letting her words sink in, Lisa kept her eyes fixed on Amy. A steely look of resolve and determination began to spread across Amy's face; one Lisa had seen before.

"Why do you think that Lisa, a now focused Amy asked?"

"It's the timeline. Davis Maxwell shows up right after Spartan's death; tries to get close to you; the cattle rustling; the attempt on Jack's life. Is it just all a coincidence Maxwell showing up when he did? I'm not accusing him…yet, but it's something to consider."

"I'll kill him," said Amy in an icy tone.

"You'll have to beat me to it," replied Ty.

Amy looked at Ty who returned her gaze.

"Ty, if he's responsible for Spartan…and I blamed you," Amy choked her voice cracking.

"It's alright Amy; it's over. We'll handle this together," said Ty putting his arm around her.

"From here on out until this thing is resolved, we need to know where each of us are at all times, said Jack. If one of us leaves, make sure the rest of us know where you're going. Keep your phones with you and fully charged."

Patting Jack on the arm, Lisa eased the building tension in the room with, "that will be a change for you Jack."

Smiling at his wife's levity, Jack continued, "Lisa's going to head back to Fairfield tonigh and I'm going with her."

"Jack, you really don't need to; I'll be fine."

"No Lis, I'm going with you."

"Peter, I'd appreciate it if you would stay her tonight and not at the Dude Ranch."

"Of course Jack."

"Thank you Peter; and I'd like you to keep one of the rifles handy if you would?"

"You think things are that serious Jack?"

"I do. I don't want any of us to take this lightly. That woman already tried to have me killed once."

"Ty, do you still have the rifle in the loft?"

"Yes."

"Good; have it loaded and ready."

"Tim…"

"I'm staying here too. I've got the boys on the alert at Big River."

"You sure Tim?"

"My family is here Jack; I'm staying."

Jack nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now that we know they're after us and may try and kill us, how are we going to stop them, asked a clearly nervous Lou"?

"We're going to beat them," replied Lisa.

"Beat them? Beat them how?"

"We're going to beat them at Chess."

Everyone but Jack peered at Lisa inquisitively.

"Helen Maxwell and I have already made our opening moves."

* * *

 ** _The Loft_**

"Ty, I'm scared. Look at all that's happened; Spartan, my sickness; almost losing you, and now this. I can't lose you again."

"You won't Amy; ever. I think we've both grown from this. One thing I know…and want you to know, I'm never leaving you again. I love you Amy."

Putting her arms around Ty's neck, Amy pulled her husband down for a kiss. "Mmmm, I like the sound of that."

"Get used to it."

"I could get used to a lot of things," Amy said coyly as she reached for Ty again. "I've missed you."

"We're going to have to remedy that."

"I like the sound of that...but Ty, and I'm not trying to spoil the moment, what are we going to do about this Maxwell situation?"

"We're going to be very careful Amy; but we're still going to live our lives. We keep the door to the loft locked from now on and remember, no leaving Heartland by yourself."

"I won't, but that goes for you too!"

"Yes mam," Ty said reaching for her.

"Ty, I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to you. I love you so much; now more than ever!"

Before things could progress any further for the reunited couple, Amy and Ty were interrupted by the sound of a vehicle pulling up to Heartland. Pushing the curtain aside so she could peer out the window, Amy sucked in her breath and gasped, "It's Davis Maxwell".

* * *

 ** _Fairfield_**

Finishing their dinner in Lisa's kitchen, Jack commented, "Lis, why don't you check in with Bob?"

"Good idea."

"Bob, anything going on?"

"Nothing so far Lisa. I've got several men watching your place but Lisa, Fairfield is pretty big."

"Do your best Bob and bring in more men if you think it's necessary. Maxwell's going to try something soon. I can feel it."

"I'll call or text if we see anything."

"Thanks Bob."

* * *

 ** _Heartland_**

"That bastard killed Spartan!"

"We don't know that for sure. I want you to stay here."

"No, I'm coming downstairs with you."

Knowing how determined Amy could be at times like this, Ty decided to try one more time with a slightly different tact.

"Please just stay here for a minute. Let me see what his intentions are before you come down. Please Amy, do this for me."

"Alright, Amy reluctantly agreed, but for only a minute."

Walking purposely down the loft steps, Ty began to make his way to the open barn doors just as Maxwell was entering.

Both stopped at the site of each other and the two antagonists stared coolly at one another for several seconds before Ty finally broke the ice.

"What do you want Maxwell, challenged Ty?"

"None of your business Borden; and what are you doing here? I thought you had left town?"

"I live here Maxwool…with my wife. And you being here _is_ my business."

The stare down resumed for another few seconds before Maxwell spoke.

"I'm here to see Amy. Since you couldn't handle things and chose to leave, Amy and I have been seeing each other…a lot of each other. She has no interest in you any more Borden. As a matter of fact, she's in love with me."

A low chuckle began to emit from Ty. "Are you always this delusional Maxwood or is this just a temporary condition?"

"Don't laugh at me Borden; and it's _Maxwell_ or are you just too stupid to remember my name?

"It's probably due to the fact your name is meaningless to me; as is the rest of you Maxhole, so let me set you straight. Please pay attention and I promise to speak real slowly. Contrary to the fantasy you've contrived in that pea size brain of yours, Amy isn't remotely interested, let alone in love with you. She doesn't want to see you anymore. Facts I believe she made vividly clear to you only a few days ago I understand."

Stepping towards Maxwell while raising his voice, Ty continued, "you're not welcome here _Maxwell_! Now get the hell off this property before I throw you off."

With Ty's stinging insults to his intelligence and name fresh in his mind, the anger simmering inside Davis Maxwell that began with his initial confrontation with Ty began to bubble over. Rising slowly on the balls of his feet, Maxwell suddenly launched himself at Ty closing the distance between the two in a second. Caught off-guard by Maxwell's action, Ty was slammed into the barn wall behind him, his wind escaping in a _whoosh_.

Quick to follow up on his advantage, Maxwell delivered a close quarter punch to Ty's gut before grabbing him by his shirt front and heaving him against the closest horse stall door.

" _YOU HAD ENOUGH BORDEN,_ yelled a triumphant Maxwell?" And that's where Davis Maxwell committed his first mistake. Instead of finishing his weakened opponent when down, his bravado allowed Ty the few precious seconds needed to recover and gather himself.

"No, I'm just getting started," Ty coolly responded and was on Maxwell in a flash. Bracing his foot against the stall behind him for leverage, Ty propelled himself at Maxwell while simultaneously delivering a short, vicious, closed-fist blow to the left side of Maxwell's neck. Gagging from the impact of the punch, Maxwell reached for his wounded area but left himself exposed in the process. Wasting no time, Ty quickly swung his right leg and foot, connecting with Maxwell's unprotected crotch. Shrieking in shock and pain from his injured manhood, Maxwell collapsed in agony on the barn floor.

Void of mercy, Ty reached down and slammed Maxwell flush in the face with his open palm letting him fall back to the floor. Reaching for him again, Ty cruelly yanked Maxwell up again by his hair forcing him to look up at him.

"Got anything more to say to me now Maxwell?"

"You cheat'n bastard," Maxwell managed to croak out in between moans while protecting his wounded jewels.

"You haven't been in many fights have you Maxwell? Where I came from, there were no rules in fighting. You're lucky I don't really hurt you. Now get out of here while you still can. And if you come back, I won't go so easy on you like I did this time."

Bent over from the still throbbing pain in his groin, Maxwell gingerly made his way to his feet, his right hand hidden from Ty's view. Hearing a click, an unsuspecting Ty was unable to avoid Maxwell's sweeping extended arm and switchblade in his hand as it ripped through Ty's shirt and across his stomach. Careful to avoid his earlier mistake, Maxwell gave Ty no time to recover swinging his now bloody knife at Ty's exposed chest. Only his instinctive quickness saved Ty from the intended fatal blow as Maxwell buried the 3 inch blade into the fleshy area near Ty's underarm.

Unobserved by either combatant, Amy had been watching the fight from the steps leading to the loft. Seeing her husband cut and stabbed, she shrieked in rage and attacked Maxwell from behind. Reaching for his face, she raked her nails across his flesh from forehead to jawbone barely missing Maxwell's eyes.

"You killed my horse you lousy bastard!"

Bellowing in pain from Amy's unexpected attack, Maxwell took one step away from her while at the same time backhanding her across the face with all the force he could muster. Amy's head snapped back and sideways from the impact of the blow and crumpled to the floor as searing pain shot through her face and cheek bone.

This was Davis Maxwell's second mistake.

Witnessing Maxwell's vicious hit on his wife and seeing the look of pain and panic in her tear-filled eyes as she turned to him, Ty saw red as the rage inside of him began to rise beyond his control.

Detecting movement from behind, Maxwell turned his attention back to Ty intent on ending the battle.

From a cold, dark place deep inside his being, Ty spoke in a voice neither he nor Amy recognized, "Hitting my wife…you're going to regret that."

Not waiting to see how Ty might retaliate, Maxwell again stabbed at Ty's chest determined not to miss his target a second time. But Ty had anticipated Maxwell's move and instead of trying to dodge or block the attack, he stepped towards Maxwell while simultaneously rotating his body to his left turning away from facing Maxwell. As the knife hand whizzed by his right cheek, Ty reached up to grab Maxwell wrist with both hands. Now fully facing away from his combatant, Ty forcefully wrenched Maxwell's arm down across his good shoulder brutally dislocating Maxwell's elbow.

With excruciating pain coursing through his body, a near in-shock Maxwell let out an ear-piercing scream as the still bloody knife fell harmlessly to the barn floor from the fingers of his now useless right arm.

But Ty wasn't finished. With his torrid rage now at full boil, Ty propped the whimpering Maxwell up against a stall door. Immune to the pain from his own wound, Ty began to surgically whip blow after blow to each side of Maxwell's unprotected face with his closed fists. Right, left; right, left – each punch landing with a sickening thud.

Recognizing the danger to her husband's future if he continued his assault on a defenseless Maxwell, Amy knew she had to stop Ty before it was too late. Hardly able to recognize her seemingly possessed husband, Amy threw herself on to Ty forcing him away from the bloody pulp remnant that was Davis Maxwell.

"TY, STOP! You're killing him."

But Ty was oblivious to his wife's plea and began to advance again on Maxwell as he shrugged Amy off. Knowing she didn't have the strength to stop him, Amy decided on a different tact. Quickly putting herself between her enraged husband and Maxwell, Amy placed both her hands on his chest and softly spoke, "Ty, it's me; Amy. Can you hear me? I love you."

Only Amy's voice spoken as only she was able could have brought Ty out of his trance-like rage at that moment.

Gently reaching for his face to turn his eyes to her, Amy again uttered her lovers name; "Ty."

Looking down into the eyes of the woman he loved, Ty breathed, "Amy."

* * *

 ** _Fairfield_**

An eyrie quiet lay over Fairfield like a thick fog as Jack and Lisa lay fast asleep in her master bedroom. The ringing of Lisa's phone shattered their tranquility causing them both to awaken with a start.

"Bob, what is it, Lisa said groggily?"

"LISA, YOU AND JACK NEED TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!


	16. Chapter 16

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 16**

 _ **Fairfield**_

"LISA, YOU AND JACK NEED TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Lisa mumbled a reply, "what…Bob; what's going on."

"I'm getting dangerously high gas readings in your house. You and I both know this may be other than accidental too. It may be deliberate. We have to consider the possibility Helen is responsible. I want you and Jack to get out now!"

"I didn't know you were monitoring the gas levels. When did you start doing that?"

"It was something I prepared for and hadn't checked until now…Lisa, there's no time! Get moving NOW! If a spark were to go off in the house…"

"Alright Bob; we're leaving," replied Lisa, her voice laced with rising panic.

"What is it Lisa," questioned Jack?

"We need to get out of the house now. Bob says there's a gas leak," Lisa explained while throwing on her clothes. "And he's concerned it might be intentional."

"Helen?"

"That's what Bob fears. He's not taking any chances and wants us out of the house."

"You ready Jack?"

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

 _ **Heartland**_

With the adrenaline surge that had propelled him during his battle with Davis Maxwell now gone, Ty's physical reserves were rapidly waning from the exertion of the fight and hastened by the loss of blood from the wounds inflicted by Maxwell.

"Amy, I'm not feeling too well. I'm kind of tired and wea…," but before he could complete his sentence, Ty began to crumple into Amy's arms.

"Ty!"

Supporting Ty as best she could, Amy eased herself and Ty on to the barn floor. Resting her back against a stall door, Amy cradled Ty in her arms.

"Ty, we need to get you to a hospital and have your wounds treated."

Carefully tearing a remnant of Ty's tattered shirt away, Amy began to gently apply pressure against the long, diagonal gash on Ty's stomach that was still bleeding profusely.

"Ty, I need to try and get your bleeding stopped."

As she finished her sentence, Tim rushed into the barn. "Amy, I thought I heard a…what the? What the hell is going on? What happened here?"

"Dad, call an ambulance right away. Tell them Ty and another are badly hurt and need immediate medical attention."

"Amy! Tell me what happened. Did Ty and this other guy get into a fight?"

" _Dad_ ; there's no time for that right now. Call for help now! I'll explain everything but our immediate attention needs to be getting Ty to a hospital."

"Alright honey; I'll call."

"And dad, get Lou over here and ask her to bring some towels. I need something more than Ty's shirt to use on his bleeding."

"What about him, responded Tim gesturing to Maxwell?"

"Only after we attend to Ty; I don't really care what happens to him. Davis Maxwell can rot for all I care."

Focusing her attention back to her injured husband, Amy began to comfort him. "Ty, I'm here. It's going to be alright; help is on the way. I'm gonna stay with you the whole time."

Ty smiled up at her while weakly squeezing her hand.

"Ty, this will hurt but I need to put more pressure on your stomach to try to reduce the bleeding."

"Go ahead; I trust you. How bad is it?"

"It looks to be pretty deep." Seeing blood also pulsating from Ty's injured chest, a worried Amy continued, "we need to try and stop the bleeding from your our chest wound as well. Lou's on her way with some towels for that."

A raspy groan escaped Ty's lips as Amy increased the pressure on his stomach wound.

"I'm sorry Ty; I know it hurts but I have to do it."

Nodding to Amy knowing she was doing her best to help him, Ty focused on taking the pain.

"Amy, are you ok from where he hit you, Ty rasped?"

"My jaw hurts some but don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you. Can you stay with me?"

"I will Ty; I'm not going anywhere."

Amy continued to care for Ty but was interrupted by Peter, Lou and Georgie rushing frantically into the barn. They immediately took in the injured Ty nestled in Amy's arms but failed to observe the still conscious but fading Davis Maxwell sprawled across the barn floor partially hidden from view by Amy and Ty.

"Amy, Lou cried. Oh my God; what happened? Ty, you're hurt! How bad is he Amy?"

"It's pretty bad Lou; he was stabled twice."

"Stabbed! By who?"

"By me," murmured Maxwell.

"Who the hell are you," challenged Lou turning her attention to the unrecognizable bloody and battered form of Davis Maxwell sprawled in the corner?"

"He's the sick bastard that tried to kill Spartan and now Ty," spat Amy.

"Davis Maxwell?"

"That's right, Davis Maxwell," Amy responded with venom dripping from each word. "This piece of crap fantasizes I'm in love with him and showed up here for me. When Ty confronted him, he attacked him and stabbed him. But it didn't stop Ty Lou. You should have seen him. Even after being stabbed twice, Ty beat the living crap out of Maxwell. I thought he was going to kill him."

"That's unbelievable Amy!"

"He did try to kill me. And I had nothing to do with the death of your horse Amy. I came to see you because we both know you have feelings for me. You admitted that. As for Borden, he's been pushing me since the first time I came here. He just got what he's been asking for. With any luck, he'll bleed to death before he gets to the hospital and then you'll be fee of him."

Seething at Maxwell's words, Amy replied in an icy tone, "say something like that about my husband again you worthless piece of scum, and I'll come over there and I'll stomp on your broken arm and finish what I stopped Ty from doing."

* * *

 _ **Fairfield**_

From his vantage point on the road above Fairfield, Bob scanned the ranch with his night vision binoculars hoping to see Jack and Lisa exiting the house. His instincts honed by years in the U.S. Military, the Canadian Police and now as a Private Investigator, Bob's Kearney's radar was on high alert.

 _Somethings not right, I can feel it. That woman had something to do with the gas levels and I've missed it somehow. Come on Lisa, Jack; move it. You need to get out of there now!_

Suddenly, Bob's watchfulness was interrupted by a deafening explosion erupting from the main house followed by a ball of fire shooting into the starless sky. Splintered pieces of wood, glass, and other debris shot from the house in all directions from the force of the blast. His ears still ringing from the blare that had split the silence of the peaceful night, Bob staggered out of his SUV and immediately felt the intense wave of heat rapidly expanding from the core of the explosion.

 _Oh God…Lisa; Jack. Please tell me you made it out of there. I hope no one else was in the house._

Reaching for the binoculars hanging as dead weight around his neck, Bob anxiously searched the tattered remains of what used to be a house and its surrounding areas hoping to detect movement but all was still.

Yanking his phone from his pocket, Bob's attempt to reach Lisa failed as the call went directly to voice mail.

 _Damn, that's not a good sign._

Pulling his Walkie Talkie, Bob shouted into the unit to his men situated around Fairfield, "everyone, report in! Are you all alright? Has anyone been hurt?"

To his relief, one by one, all three men all checked in assuring Bob they had suffered no injuries.

"Did you see anyone leave the house, inquired Bob?"

"No, I didn't see anything but honestly, it had been a few minutes since I had scanned my area of the house," said the first to respond; an answer echoed by Bob's remaining two men.

"No one go near the house; there could still be secondary explosions. But I want all of you to do a yard by yard recon with your night scopes to see if you can detect anything. Take your time and meet at my location in 15 minutes."

* * *

 _ **Heartland**_

Hearing the vehicles drive up to Heartland and knowing they must be the ambulances, Tim rushed out of the barn waving, "In here, we need you in here," he shouted!

"What happened here, said the EMT's as they began to assess Ty's and Maxwell's condition?"

Pointing at Maxwell, Amy began. "He started a fight with my husband and stabbed him twice – once in the stomach and the other in the side of the chest. Please help him; he's lost a lot of blood."

"And him, asked the Technician? It looks as though your husband fought back pretty well."

"He cheated," said Maxwell through his swollen and torn lips.

"Yeah, that sounds like your way of trying to cover for getting your ass kicked, responded Amy, her anger mounting again. You barge into to our home uninvited, start a fight, pull out a knife and try to kill my husband. And now you're whining that Ty cheated. You are living in a fantasy world. Well, enjoy it while you can Maxwell. The police are going to hear the truth."

As the EMT's divided their attention between Ty and Maxwell, Amy knelt to stroke Ty's forehead.

"You'll be at the hospital soon and you'll feel better. Don't worry, I'll stay with you."

As the EMT's finished their triage and preparation to move the two men, Ty and Maxwell were carefully placed on stretchers and wheeled to the respective ambulances.

"Let's get these two to the hospital. Mam, you can ride with your husband if you like."

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Lou, would you mind getting some clean clothes for me and bringing them to the hospital?"

"Of course Amy, We'll be right behind you."

"I'll see you there too honey. Don't worry; Ty's going to be fine."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

 _ **Fairfield**_

The wailing of sirens could soon be heard in the distance as emergency and fire trucks responded to the explosion. Within minutes, the first of the vehicle flashing lights were seen approaching Fairfield.

Meeting the police inside the grounds, Bob was surrounded by authorities asking him his business.

"I'm Bob Kearney, employed by Lisa Stillman the owner of this property. I don't know if she and her husband made it out of the house. Please see if you can find them and make sure they're alright."

"Yes, we will but first, we need to put out the fire and make sure the area is safe."

"I understand; please hurry."

Within minutes, firefighters began attacking the fire from all angles deluging the flames. Other emergency staff began searching Fairfield's outer buildings and stables. For the next hour, all visible flames were doused and firefighters began going through the house ensuring all remaining hot spots were eliminated.

Pacing back and forth on the perimeter, Bob's impatience mounted but he knew the teams had their jobs to do. Finally, two men approached Bob introducing themselves as Harris James and Franklin Danhower; leading the responding Firefighters and Police.

"Mr. Kearney, I'm afraid we have some bad news. We couldn't find any sign or remains of Ms. Stillman or her husband. Frankly, with the force of the blast there's not much of anything left identifiable in the house. If they were caught inside at the time of the explosion, it's not possible they could have survived. We also did a preliminary search of the outer buildings and stables and that was negative as well. We spoke to the staff on the premises and none of them saw Ms. Stillman or her husband entering any of the buildings shortly before the blast. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but our conclusion at this time is both were killed."

 _Oh my God; Lisa and Jack are dead. I can't believe it!_

"Mr. Kearney, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions?"

"Go ahead."

"What was Ms. Stillman's husband's name?"

"Jack Bartlett."

"Did she have any children or relatives that will need to be informed?"

"No, Lisa did not have any children. I believe she had a sister, but beyond that, I really don't know. Mr. Bartlett has two granddaughters."

"How were you employed by Ms. Stillman?"

"I'm a Private Investigator; Ms. Stillman retained my services on occasion."

"And this was such an occasion?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Kearney, is there reason to believe the explosion was anything other than a tragic accident?"

"Yes, I believe there is and it involves the current work I was doing for Lisa."

"Mr. Kearney, in light of that information, I'd like to continue this conversation down at the station. Would you mind following me?"

"No, I don't mind. If the person responsible for this is who I think it is, I want to do everything I can to help bring her down."

 _Lisa and Jack are dead…how am I going to tell the family?_

* * *

 _ **The hospital**_

"Ms. Fleming, I'm Doctor Morris."

"How is he Doctor; when can I see him?"

"Momentarily; I've stitched up your husbands wounds both internally and on the surface."

"Internally; what exactly does that mean?"

"Both wounds were very deep, Ms. Fleming. When such is the case, it's often necessary to stitch a portion of the wound below the skin surface in addition to the actual area where the skin was cut. This will help the injuries to heal better and faster."

"Thank you Doctor. When can Ty come home?"

"Most likely tomorrow. He's going to be very sore, especially his stomach wound. You will need to make sure he's careful so as not to tear his stitches."

"I will doctor; I'll take good care of him."

Without further words, Amy hastened through the double doors anxious to see Ty.

* * *

 _ **The Waiting room**_

"Dad, how long have you known about this Maxwell situation, asked Lou?"

"Several days; Lisa was able to piece it all together with the information she got from Bob Kearney. She then brought Jack and me into the loop."

"Bob Kearney…he's the Private Investigator Lisa hired; right?"

"Correct."

"I remember him; Lisa introduced us a while back at a party she held. Seemed like a nice guy."

"Lisa holds him in high regard. Apparently, he's uncovered a lot of info on the Maxwell's."

"Lou, you know me…and my faults. It's not my nature to exercise caution and patience but this woman; Helen Maxwell, if everything turned up by Bob Kearney is true; she's a very dangerous woman. We need to be very careful in what we do from here on out or some of us could get hurt."

 _I've never seen him like this before. He must really be worried._

"I think you're right dad; we need to be extra cautious. I think we should follow Grandpa's and Lisa's lead going forward."

Tim nodded his acknowledgement though slightly annoyed his daughter didn't seem to think he was up to the task.

"There is one thing I'm beginning to understand that works in our favor though."

"What's that dad?"

"Lisa; she's dangerous in her own right but not in a destructive way unless you cross her. I never realized how smart and resourceful she is. I wouldn't want her as an enemy. Jack's a lucky man."

Before the conversation could continue, the door to the Waiting Room opened to a small woman who stopped to carefully scan the room. When her gaze fell on Tim and Lou, a hint of recognition flashed in her eyes followed by cold, unadulterated hate.

As she made her way straight to where they were sitting, and uneasy feeling came over Lou. There was something about the woman that was unsettling.

"Excuse me; are you Lou Fleming and Tim Fleming?"

"Yes we are; and who are you, responded Tim?"

Eying them as a predator would his prey, she calmly replied.

"My name is Helen Maxwell."


	17. Chapter 17

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 17**

"My name is Helen Maxwell."

"Helen Maxwell" responded Tim. And in typical Tim Fleming fashion, he bulldozed on.

"What are you doing here? You tried to have my friend; my daughter's grandfather killed; then you send your brother to start a fight with my son-in-law. And that puke, coward brother of yours pulls a knife and tries to kill Ty. You butchered and skinned my cows. You've got a hell of a nerve showing up here lady! You gonna try and finish the job on Ty? Well, you've gotta get past me first."

Listening to Tim's outburst, Helen's eyes bore into Tim for a few seconds before she responded.

"So you're Tim Fleming. Not much to you from what I've heard…or from what I see. What does it say about a man who prefers booze and pills over his wife and his two young daughters? One who swindles a ranch from the dead owner's daughter? Who allows his elderly father-in-law take a bullet? You here to ease your conscience over how you treated that same son-in-law all those years? And speaking of your son-in-law; it would seem some of your best traits rubbed off on him. I understand he recently left his wife. A wife by the way, who tries to ensnare my unsuspecting brother with her charms and wiles who then uses her husband to brutally attack and nearly kill my brother. Is she off now stalking another guy she can use and manipulate?

As Tim was about to explode in rage, a cool Lou stepped toward Helen blocking her father's path.

"I've heard about you too Helen Maxwell. I hear your hostility towards my family comes from some perverted twisting of facts your pathetic, loser husband told you before he died. What lies did he tell you; that Ty and Amy were the one's responsible for his the death of his horse?"

The slight tightening of Helen's lips and the colder shade of her eyes told Lou she had hit a nerve.

Beginning to chuckle, Lou continued. "And you believed him? That kinda contradicts what I've heard about how smart you are. The truth is, Jeremy Hughes poisoned his own horse shortly after increasing the insurance to triple what Buckingham was worth. Did he fail to mention that to you? Ty found evidence on Jeremy's laptop proving what your weasel of a husband did; confronted him and went to the authorities. Let me tell you something you sick bitch; what I just told you isn't a made-up fairy tale like the one you heard from your twisted husband, it's the verifiable truth."

"Well then answer me this Miss, _announce to everyone I'm a MBA; who failed in New York and was fired from her job; failed at her marriage and parenting of an orphan_ ; why did Borden lose his job after his boss found out what he did to Jeremy's horse? Why did Amy Fleming pursue Jeremy behind her fiancé's back, only to then dump him on to some other bimbo who also worked at the Vet clinic with Borden? The same bimbo that Borden slept if the rumors are true?"

"My, aren't you a clever story teller _Fraulein Maxvell_. Shouldn't you be on a couch somewhere while a team of shrinks attempt to determine how many mental illnesses you actually have? Psychosis, Schizophrenia, Bipolar disorder, OCD, anxiety, depression…did I leave any out?"

Before continuing further, Lou stepped toward Maxwell and into her space.

"You may have had your parents killed; had your sister-in-law killed; but it's not going to happen to our family."

The corners of Helen's mouth began to turn upwards at Lou's challenge.

"You may want to check the news tonight Samantha Louise. You never know what you might hear."

"I'll do that; and one more thing Helen."

"What's tha_"

But before Helen could finish her question Lou backhanded her across the mouth taking the unsuspecting woman by surprise.

"Don't ever bad-mouth my sister or family again or you'll get more of the same.

"It's a shame no one was here to witness her take a swing at you Lou, causing you to defend yourself," commented a satisfied and amused Tim.

Helen slowly brought her face back around to again focus on Lou and Tim. " _Your family_ , Helen spat. _Your family_ can ruin my husband's life leading to his death. _Your family_ can emotionally manipulate my brother and then nearly beat him to death. _Your family_ shoots and kills and innocent hunter on your property. _Your family_ struts around this town like they own the place. Well they don't. And one day soon, _your family_ is going to get what it deserves."

As Helen finished her sentence she surprised Lou with a lightning fast punch to the gut with a force unexpected from one so slight causing Lou to double over in pain. As Tim began to move to Lou's defense, Helen spun to face him while pulling a gun from her coat pocket and leveled it at his forehead.

"Go ahead Fleming; attack me too like your gutless daughter did. That will only make it easier on me later if I kill you now in self-defense."

"Self-defense my ass; you just pulled a gun on me. You can go to jail for that?"

"For what, smiled Helen? Defending myself from one who assaulted me and another about to try reeking of alcohol?"

"You're a sick woman Maxwell, said Lou trying to catch her breath. Just like your equally sick and pathetic brother who deluded himself into thinking my sister was in love with him. Don't be surprised if you meet the same fate as he did at the hands of Ty. That's right; Ty beat the hell out of little Davis. And this was after Davis stabbed him twice with a knife. He also hit my sister; something he won't be doing again any time soon with what Ty did to his arm."

Sneering at Lou's comment, Helen replied. "Let me tell you two something; you think you can intimidate and bully me? Think again. Your friend Lisa Stillman already tried to play games with me. I don't think she'll be trying that again."

"What do you mean by that, inquired Tim? Did you do something to Lisa?"

Helen gave a wily but innocent smile before answering.

"I hear things. Maybe you'll hear things too later tonight."

Turning her attention back to Lou, Helen commented, "Perhaps we'll meet again Samantha."

"Count on it Maxwell. This was just an appetizer. You better come prepared with something more than just a little tap to the stomach next time."

* * *

 ** _Ty's hospital room_**

Holding Ty's hand, Amy nervously waited for her husband to arouse and wake up. Though he had awakened after surgery, the effects of the anesthesia and pain killers had quickly put him back to sleep.

 _I've only had him back for less than a day and he's almost killed protecting me…just like he's always done. I'm never letting him go again._

Amy's thoughts were interrupted by the flickering of Ty's eyes as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Hey you; your back," breathed Amy as she stroked the side of Ty's face.

"Amy," replied Ty; a smile beginning to transform his face. "Are you alright…Maxwell hitting you?"

"Yes, thanks to you. But it's not about me; I only have some bruises. It's you I'm worried about. I've never seen anything like it. The way you went after Maxwell. You were like a machine."

"Well, it's a little scary; but when I saw him hit you, something just sort of snapped inside. Thoughts and pain from my own wounds vanished. All I could think of was the overwhelming need to get my hands on him. I can't stand to see you hurt."

"Well you did; but how are _you_ feeling?"

"Actually, I'm not feeling too bad. My stomach's sore, but my shoulder feels ok."

"Ty, are you sure? The doctor said he had to stitch you up quite a bit."

"Amy, the best healing in the world for me is you. It always has been."

"Ty," said Amy as the tears beginning to form.

"Amy, you need to know something. My life has meaning only because of you. When I came to Heartland all those many years ago, I was lost. There was no purpose in my life. And then I met you. You won my heart within a few short weeks and it's been yours ever since. I promise you, no matter how hard things get or whatever happens with us, I'll never leave you again."

As the tears began to flow, Amy leaned over and kissed her husband on the lips.

"This was my fault Ty. I told you to leave our home; I'll never forgive myself for that."

"No Amy, you were sick and not thinking clearly. I let my hurt and anger towards Maxwell cloud my judgement and actions. Yes, we needed to resolve some greater issues between us, and I'm glad we have but I never should have left you."

Holding Ty's face in her trembling hands, Amy kissed him again before responding. "I'll never give you reason to leave again. I know I can be headstrong, stubborn and impulsive sometimes, but I'll try and do better. I promise I will."

"Amy, I don't want you to change. It's all of you including your faults and weaknesses that make you the person you are. And I love all of it; I love all of you."

"And I you Ty; I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I'll love you aways."

As he looked into her eyes, all the pain from the last couple of months including those from his wounds seemed to disappear. "God, you're beautiful."

Reaching for her, Ty tasted the sweetness of her lips on his and knew his life was whole again.

"Well, I see you're clearly on the mend Mr. Borden."

"Doctor Morris. We didn't hear you come in."

"Obviously; and from the looks of things, I'd say Amy's medicine is having a profound effect on you."

"It always does Doc. Can I go home?"

"Ty, said a worried Amy. You need to heal."

"I'm inclined to agree with your wife Ty. I think another night here at the hospital might be in order."

"Doctor Morris, I'm feeling better; honest. A while ago before Amy came in, I got up and walked around the room and the pain wasn't too bad. I'm ready to go home." Looking at Amy, Ty continued, "I'll heal better there; with you."

"Ty; I don't know…"

Sensing weakness, Ty pressed ahead.

"Let me show you." And before Amy realized what he was doing, Ty deliberately swung his legs around and began to rise from his bed."

"Ty," Amy cried fearing he might hurt himself.

"Amy, it's ok."

Carefully rising from the bed, Ty began to take slow, but close to normal steps around the room.

As he moved away from her, Amy received a bird's eye view of her husband's backside only partially hidden by his hospital gown.

"See Doctor; Amy, I told you."

"Oh I definitely see," replied Amy stifling a laugh. "And I really like what I see. Do you mind walking a little while longer? I'm enjoying the show. I never realized how tight and sexy you were back there!"

"Amy," Ty said while attempting to gather his gown together in the back.

No longer able to contain herself, Amy began to giggle. "You shouldn't reach behind you like that Ty; you might pull your stitches. Right Doctor?"

"Listen to your wife Ty. Alright, you've convinced me. I'll let you go home if you promise to take it easy and get plenty of rest. Amy, will you watch after him."

"Oh most certainly Doctor. I'll _watch_ him closely; just as I am now. Ty should continue wearing his gown; correct Doctor?"

Stopping to glance back at his wife, Ty said, "You're enjoying this; aren't you?"

"Very much, responded Amy between laughs. Please keep walking."

* * *

 _ **Heartland**_

Arriving at Heartland, Amy pulled their truck up in front of the main house.

"Wait right there, Amy directed. I'll come over and help you out."

"Amy, I'm ok. I don't need_"

"Ty; look at me."

 _Uh oh, he thought turning to look at Amy._

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes."

"Then you're going to listen to me and let me help you."

"Yes mam."

"That's better; it would be wise on your part to remember that response over the next few days."

"Yes mam."

"Ty?"

"Yes mam."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Yes_."

"TY!"

"Amy…Amy," Ty said softly. "I love you too and I promise to listen to you."

Reaching across the truck to kiss him, Amy whispered. "I want you fully healed as soon as possible so you'll…have full range of motion."

"I'll do anything you say!"

"Good boy," as she leaned in to kiss him again."

* * *

 ** _The Main House_**

"Amy's back, Lou called out. And Ty's with her! They must have let him go home early. I wish Grandpa and Lisa were here."

As Ty walked gingerly through the door, Georgie cried out, "Ty" and rushed towards him.

"Careful Georgie," said Amy.

"I will."

"Hi Georgie; I've missed you. How's Phoenix?"

"He's great; he'll be happy to see you."

"I'm surprised the doctor let you come home," said Lou.

"Well, he initially said Ty might go home today, replied Amy. But then he was inclined to keep Ty another day but my husband talked him out of it."

"That's a shock," laughed Lou.

"I'll heal quicker with Amy…here at Heartland."

"I'm sure you'll take good care of him; won't you Amy, responded Lou with a sly smile aimed at her sister. "Lots of bed rest."

"Lou!"

"That's what she promised Lou," smiled Ty furthering Amy's embarrassment.

Amy turned boldly to look at her husband, "And that's exactly what you're going to get."

Further banter was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who could that be, inquired Lou walking to the front door."

Opening the door Lou took in a tall, middle aged man who appeared to be very fit. But what Lou noticed above all else was the foreboding, grim look on his face.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm Bob Kearney, are you Lou Fleming?"

"Yes, I'm Lou…Bob Kearney! You're the Private Investigator Lisa hired. Please, come in."

"Yes, that's correct; thank you."

"Everyone, this is Bob Kearney. Remember, the man Lisa hired to dig up information on the Maxwell's?"

"Mr. Kearney, this is my sister Amy Fleming-Borden and her husband Ty. My former husband Peter Morris; and my daughter Georgie. What can we do for you?"

Bob hesitated for a second before gathering himself to look at the family.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news and there's no easy way to say it so I'm just going to come out with it."

"What?"

"Lisa Stillman and your Grandfather are dead."


	18. Chapter 18

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 18**

"Lisa Stillman and your Grandfather are dead."

As the shock of Bob Kearney's pronouncement sunk in, a deathly silence began to permeate over the room like a dense fog.

"What, exclaimed a shocked Lou? That's impossible; Grandpa, Lisa dead? That can't be!"

Examining Bob's face, Amy knew immediately Bob Kearney was speaking the truth but still needed to ask.

"What happened, questioned Amy? They were at Lisa's and everything was fine. Mr. Kearney, are you sure? Couldn't this be a mistake?"

"I wish it was a mistake Ms. Fleming. We; my men and I were watching Fairfield. With what's been happening with the Maxwell's lately, Lisa and I thought it to be a good idea. I called Lisa late last night to tell her I was receiving a very high gas reading from inside her house. I told them to get out of the house immediately. Shortly after the call ended, there was a massive explosion; the entire house blew up and went up in flames. The firefighters and police came and they searched all night. There's no indication they were able to make it out of the house before the blast. There's been no sign of them and and nothing could have survived the explosion. Nothing was identifiable. I'm so sorry; so very sorry."

An overwhelming feeling of grief and despair began to descend over the family like a shroud. Jack; the family patriarch; a man admired and respected throughout the community like no other; who was always first to lend a hand when others were in need, was gone.

Georgie had lost the person that had become the rock in her life; in some ways, even more so than her parents. He was the one that had first wanted to adopt her; the one always willing to give her the tough love she needed; but also the first to bring her back into the family fold.

Tim had lost his father-in-law. Through the wars they had fought after he abandoned his family; through the petty squabbles and banter as they grew close again after Tim reunited with his daughters; to the fast friends they had finally become, Tim had lost the man he respected above all others.

And Ty…the pain in his shoulder and stomach were nothing compared to the ache and emptiness he now felt penetrating his heart. Jack was the one who took a chance on him; who saw something in him that no one else had. The one who had not just become a surrogate father; but an actual one in every real and meaningful sense of the word; an affection they both recognized in their special relationship. It wasn't just Amy that had brought out the core of Ty's goodness that had been buried over the first 20 troubled years of his life; it was Jack.

Responsibility; loyalty; trustworthiness; character; without Jack, those innate but dormant traits may never have developed and Ty wouldn't be the man he was today. Amy became the inspiration and motivation for Ty turning his life around; Jack had set the example he needed to follow.

And Lisa too; the devastation Ty was beginning to feel with the loss of Jack was only slightly more acute than the anguish washing over him from Lisa's demise. Like Jack, Lisa had accepted Ty from the start. Like Jack, she had become a parent to him in a way his birth mother never had. Like Jack, Lisa had always recognized and focused on the potential good in Ty; not his troubled past.

And now they both were gone.

But without question, the most heartbreaking and agonizing hurt was felt by Lou and Amy. Jack was everything to them; the one constant in their lives who had always put them first; the one who had sacrificed so much for them. He was the loving and always dependable grandfather during the early years before Tim deserted them; the out of necessity father during the years their mother was a single parent; their all-encompassing parent and guardian following the premature and tragic death of their mother; and the one who had sustained Lou's spirits through her divorce.

And for the first time in their lives, the one constant they'd always had to lean on; to guide them; to encourage them; to always look out for their interests; their rock; was gone in an instant.

Stricken with sorrow and despair, the tears slid unabated down Lou and Amy's faces. The sudden indescribable pain that had engulfed them had also rendered them unable to speak for the moment.

Not so Georgie.

"NO," she frantically cried; Jack can't be dead; he can't be. It's not fair!"

"Mom!" Reaching for her mother, Georgie buried her face in Lou's chest as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Knowing she needed to remain strong for her daughter, Lou suppressed her own anguish to focus on comforting Georgie.

Amy had no such restraints. With a hurt that rose from her depths not felt since her mother's death, pain and despair washed over her like a river overflowing its banks. But Amy also had inherited much of her Grandfather's resolve and strength and they had grown stronger in her over the years. She had learned to channel her pain into something that would sustain her; anger. Anger enabled her to focus on the problem and grieve at the right times. And it was anger that won out for the moment over her pain.

"Mr. Kearney, was it an accident or intentional, Amy coldly asked?"

"It's too soon to know for certain but the investigators don't believe it was an accident. They suspect someone may have tampered with the gas lines."

Gripping Ty's hand for strength, Amy continued, "I figured as much. And it doesn't take much thought to know who the likely culprit is. It's the Maxwell's"

"Helen Maxwell, agreed Tim. Amy's right; it was Helen Maxwell and we all know it. I'm not going to let this stand; I'm going to do something about it, NOW!"

"Without further comment, Tim bolted for the door and headed for his truck.

"Dad! Lou cried out after her father. Where are you going? Don't go and do anything rash until this is sorted out."

"It's too late for that Lou. Something has to be done and I'm not going to let her get away with this."

And with that, Tim slammed his truck door closed and sped away from Heartland.

"Peter, please go after him and stop him. In his current state, he might try to kill her and then we'll be without him too."

"Don't worry Lou; I'll take care of it." And with a reassuring squeeze of Lou's arm, Peter raced out the door to pursue Tim.

* * *

With the shock of their Grandfather's death beginning to set in, Lou and Amy walked roboticly out on to the porch as Peter drove away to try and stop an ever impulsive Tim from making things worse. For this moment in time, the sisters needed to be alone; to somehow draw strength from each other. Alone, their individual hurt may have been too much for either to bear. Collectively, they possessed the resolve to get through it.

Ty instinctively sensed this need in Amy and made no effort to join her as she and Lou silently drew solace from each other. Ty knew Amy would need him later; when the pain and grief of her loss had mounted to the point of overwhelming her.

Ty watched as Lou slowly reached for Amy's hand. As the two interlocked fingers in preparation of what each knew would follow, he detected the beginning tremors in each as they allowed grief to occupy its proper place – a rightful place of mourning that would eventually lead to a more fortified character instead of a dark place that could destroy. Within seconds, the sisters turned toward each other; released their hands to embrace and began to openly cry in each other's arms.

* * *

 _ **Maxwell Ranch**_

Tim blew past the gates of the Maxwell property finally coming to a skidding halt close to the house. Lurching out of his truck, he fast walked to the front door. Yanking the door nearly off its hinges, Tim began to simultaneously shout and beat on the ranch door with his fist.

"MAXWELL, HELEN MAXWELL; GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT HERE."

But Helen Maxwell had already anticipated the likelihood of such a move by Tim Fleming. Like a Grandmaster Chess player, her multi-dimensional plan was beginning to come to fruition. Tim Fleming's reputation for acting rashly was well known and she had long planned on using it to her advantage. Only moments before, she had been informed that Fleming was approaching her property and had already placed a call to the Police.

Opening her front door and stepping outside to face an animated Tim Fleming, Helen calmly spoke.

"Mr. Fleming; you seem very distraught. Is something wrong?"

"Don't play innocent with me lady; you know damn well why I'm here. You killed Jack Bartlett and Lisa Stillman!"

"Why Mr. Fleming, I have no idea what you're referring to. Has something happened to Mr. Bartlett and Ms. Stillman? This is the first I've heard about it."

"Nice try lady. If you know nothing about it, why did you tell Lou and me to watch the news when we spoke at the hospital?"

"Lou…who's Lou?"

" _My daughter_ ; you know who I'm talking about."

"Oh yes of course; Samantha. As for the news, don't you think it's a good idea for one to follow the news? I always encourage people to do so. So many interesting stories; triumphs, tragedies, sunshine, snow, things blowing up…"

With Maxwell's final inference, Tim exploded. "You BITCH!" he shouted while grabbing her throat and slamming her into the front brick of the house."

Stopping his SUV next to Tim's truck, Peter could see things were already out of control with Tim.

"Tim STOP!" yelled Peter as he ran from his vehicle to stop Tim.

Reaching the porch, he grabbed at Tim trying to dislodge his hand from around Helen Maxwell's throat. As the two began to struggle, Tim cried, "Get out of here General, this woman deserves to die for what she's done. She's going to pay for what she did if I have to kill her myself."

"This is what she wants Tim; can't you see that?"

As the two continued to struggle with Helen caught in between like a rag doll, sirens were heard as two police vehicles screeched to a halt by the house.

"LET THE WOMAN GO AND YOU MEN STEP AWAY FROM THE HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

"Tim! We need to do what the officers said. Let her go; please let her go. This isn't the way," pleaded Peter.

Peter's words coupled with the Police order finally brought Tim to his senses. As he released Helen, he began to explain his actions.

"Officers, this lady killed_"

But before he could complete his words, the office again commanded.

"Step away from the house NOW!"

Tim and Peter complied and walked off the front porch into the yard.

"On your knees; hands behind your heads."

"Officer, I_"

"ON YOUR KNEES NOW! HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS."

Sinking to his knees after following the officer's orders, realization he had once again gone too far began to sink in on Tim.

As two of the officers handcuffed Tim and Peter, another spoke to Maxwell.

"Mam, are you alright? What happened here?"

"Yes Officer, I think so. This man; pointing at Tim, drove up to my house, screamed at me from my front porch and then attacked me. His name is Tim Fleming and it's not the first time he's threatened me. He accused me of being responsible for some horrible crime. I thought he might kill me. This other man didn't do anything wrong. He was trying to help me by calming the first man down. You should release him and let him go."

"Is your name Tim Fleming?"

"Yes."

"And yours, asked the officer to Peter?"

"Peter Morris."

"Well gentlemen, both of you are coming to the station for questioning. Fleming, if what the lady says is true; and it would appear so by what we saw when we arrived; you'll likely be arrested. And Morris, you'll be released."

"What about _her_ , demanded Tim. She killed two members of my family."

"Do you have any proof or evidence of that?"

"Not directly, no. But she did it. There's no doubt."

"Well, that's for others to investigate. Right now, you two are coming with us."

* * *

 _ **Heartland – that night**_

Ty lay wide awake in their loft bed, his arms wrapped around Amy. As much as his heart was aching since receiving the news of Jack and Lisa's death, he knew what Amy must be experiencing was worse. Willing himself to suppress his own grief, Ty chose to focus on Amy and try to ease her pain.

She hadn't eaten or stopped crying since Bob Kearney had left and try as he might, Ty could do little to console her. But by the way she clung to him; Ty knew he was providing at least a small amount of comfort. As they lay in bed with Amy curled against him, she finally spoke for the first time in over an hour.

"Ty?"

"Yes."

"I'm so glad you you're here with me now. I don't know how I would face this without you."

"There's no place I'd rather be," as he held her tighter and stroked her hair.

"Ty?"

"Yes Amy."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

"Ever since we got the news about Grandpa and Lisa, you done everything you could to comfort and care for me. You've put me and my needs first like you always do. But I know the hurt you must be feeling too from their death and I've done nothing to try and comfort you."

"Being here now…with you is all the comfort I need. It always has been. Even during our early years when I didn't let you in. But those days are long gone. I'm a different person now because of you, Jack and Lisa. Lying here with you now, helps me as much as I hope I'm helping you."

"You are. And I'm glad we've reached the place where we can be completely open with each other. It's brought us closer. As much as my heart feels like its breaking, I know I'll get through it because of you."

"But Ty…"

"What is it Amy?"

"I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"If we're right, and Helen Maxwell is behind this; it's not over. She's not done; she's not going to stop with just Grandpa and Lisa. Ultimately it's us she's after."

"I know; you're right. We can't afford to let our guard down now no matter how much we're hurting. That's exactly what she wants. This woman is clearly smart and calculating. She's going to keep trying to chip away at us where she can. And you can bet she already has something planned for the rest of us."

"Ty, Amy whispered. If she does anything to you; I'll destroy her. I don't know how or when but I will."

"Amy, I know it will be hard so soon after…after Jack and Lisa but we can't afford to wait. In the morning, we need to discuss what our next moves are; what she might do next; how we will protect ourselves."

"Ok; you're right. But for now, I just want you to hold me. I just want to feel you. Don't let go of me Ty please. Don't let go."

With Amy's plea, Ty drew her even closer and pressed his lips against her forehead.

Finally, drained from mental and emotional exhaustion, they felt into a restless and fitful sleep. Several times throughout the night Amy cried out and felt for Ty for assurance. Each time, he held her even more tightly until she drifted back off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 _ **Heartland – the next morning**_

When Amy awoke in the morning she felt for Ty but his side of the bed was cold. She could hear him though moving in the kitchen however, and knowing her husband as she did; no doubt he was fixing her breakfast.

Pulling back the covers, Amy walked straight to Ty needing to feel him around her again.

Turning to see his wife approaching, Ty stepped forward to meet Amy, engulfing her in his arms.

"I made you coffee and breakfast."

Smiling with the knowledge her intuition was right; Amy rested her head on Ty's chest.

"I knew it…Ty"

"H'mm?"

"Thank you for last night; for holding me and being there for me."

"I always will be."

"I know."

Amy pulled back from Ty just enough to allow her to cup his face and kiss him.

But their tender moment was interrupted by the ringing of Amy's phone.

"It's Lou."

"Hi Lou; are you alright?"

"I'm ok considering. I'm worried about Georgie though. But that's not why I called. You and Ty need to come to the house right now. The Police are here."

* * *

Walking to the main house, Amy grip on Ty's arm tightened.

"Ty, I'm scared. Do you think this could be Davis Maxwell?"

"Most likely; he's either trying to have me arrested or the Police are here to question me about the fight. Let's not worry though. Remember, he came here; he started it; he stabbed me…twice. And you were there to witness all of it."

"Ty, I think whatever happens; we need to consider pressing charges against him."

"Good idea Amy. With what they did to Jack and Lisa, it's time we quit playing defense. We need to start taking the fight to them instead of waiting to see what they're going to do next."

"Yes, we can't bring Grandpa and Lisa back, but we can start with our own payback."

Opening the door to the house, they saw two officers turn to look their way.

"Ty Borden?"

"Yes."

"I'm Officer Daniels and this is Officer Mitchell. I'm sorry to have to tell you this; especially considering what has happened, but Davis Maxwell has sworn out a warrant for your arrest."

* * *

A/N

I pretty much have the rest of the story settled in my head with only a few details still needing to be filled in.

Also, it would seem I have a new critic. Sorry you don't like the story. To set the record straight, I haven't paid anyone to read it…not yet anyway. Unless they get personal, all reviews both positive and negative are encouraged and I look forward to reading them over the next few chapters.

On another note, this may seem strange but I'm trying to come up with ideas for my next story and am having difficulty. I'd love to hear any suggestions you might have.


	19. Chapter 19

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 19**

"I'm Officer Daniels and this is Officer Mitchell. I'm sorry to have to inform you of this; especially considering your recent tragedy, but Davis Maxwell has sworn out a warrant for your arrest."

"What! Declared Lou. On what basis?"

"He claims Mr. Burden attacked him; badly injuring him."

"That's a bunch of crap!"

"Lou, it's alright. What's the charge Officer," inquired Ty.

"There are no formal charges as yet Mr. Borden. Mr. Maxwell is alleging aggravated assault. We'd like you to come down to the station with us for questioning in an attempt to determine if his charges have merit. There was an altercation between you and Mr. Maxwell; is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct. Officer Daniels, am I under arrest?"

"No, you are not."

"Then is your desire for me to come down to the station required or not?"

"No, there is no requirement. However, we are asking for your voluntary cooperation."

"That's fine Officers. I will go with you. Actually, I was planning on going to the station today anyway."

"And why is that Mr. Borden?"

"I plan on filing charges against Davis Maxwell for attempted murder."

"Attempted murder! That's a very serious charge. Can you support such a charge?"

"Yes, I can support it very well. I would however prefer to discuss that at the station when both Maxwell's allegations and my charges can be addressed."

"Well, there's obviously a lot to be sorted out. Do you need anything Mr. Borden before we go?"

"No, I'm ready but I'd like to speak to my wife for a moment before we go."

"Understood; go right ahead."

"Tell you what Officers, why don't I meet you at the station."

After a moment's hesitation, Officer Daniels replied, "Alright Mr. Borden. We have your word you will be there?"

"Yes, you do. I'd like to get this whole matter straightened out and resolved."

"Thank you Mr. Borden; we'll see you shortly."

Walking over to Amy as the Police drove away from Heartland, Ty noticed a slight quivering of her bottom lip; a tell-tale sign Ty knew from their many years together, Amy was upset and worried.

Before he could speak, Amy blurted out, "Ty, I can't lose you too. After Grandpa and Lisa and almost you, I can't go through it again."

Reaching out to gently take hold of her upper arms as he so often did, Ty reassured her.

"You won't. Helen has to be behind this…to keep us off balance. There's no way they'll arrest me. Remember, Maxwell came here, pulled a knife and attacked me; a fact I can prove by showing them my wounds. And Amy, if you're up to it, I'd like you to come with me since you can corroborate my story."

"Yes Ty, I want to come. When did you come up with charging Maxwell?"

"It began to formulate in my head this morning. Remember what we spoke about last night?"

Raising her eyebrows inquisitively, Amy replied, "What?"

"That we need to stop playing defense and start playing offense?"

Smiling as recognition of Ty's intent became clear, Amy responded, "I like it. Bringing credible charges against him in response to his bogus ones may throw a wrench into Helen's plans."

"Exactly; we need to start acting in ways that will disrupt her plans and take her out of her comfort zone. Remember the other night, what Lisa said about chess and that she and Helen had made their opening moves?"

"Yeah"

"I think this is the type of thing she may have been referring to. If what Jack and Lisa said about the suspicious deaths are true, Helen Maxwell is a careful planner and much of what's happening now is part of her plan; including…the explosion that killed Jack and Lisa. She's also very dangerous and is willing to do basically anything to get back at those she believes wronged her. She's going to be coming after us now and we need to begin anticipating what her next moves will be and get ahead of them."

"We can't continue to just react or act on impulse like your dad rushing off to the Maxwell's. I think that's what she wants; what she's anticipated. We need to do things she hasn't anticipated and causes her to change plans. And we start by bringing charges against Davis Maxwell for attacking me and suggest that Helen Maxwell was behind it."

"But Ty, we don't know if she was behind it; in fact, I don't think she was."

"It doesn't matter Amy. If we can convince the Police she may have been involved, then they'll question her; and _that_ isn't part of her plan. It may throw her off her game a bit. At the very least, it will occupy her time in a manner she didn't expect. We'll also suggest she may have been behind the explosion and try to have the Police begin looking at her as the one responsible."

"I think you're right. So what's our first move?"

"You and I go down to the station and I name you as a witness to what happened with Davis Maxwell. That he was pursuing you; that you had told him to leave Heartland and not to come back; that he came back anyway; that he trespassed in our barn; that he attacked me; that when I defended myself he pulled a knife and stabbed me twice; that he probably would have killed me if you hadn't intervened; and that he hit you. We need to bury him."

"Ok, I'm with you."

"By the way, any news from your dad?"

Nothing; I'm going to see if Lou has heard anything. Let me get a couple of things and I'll meet you at the truck in a few minutes.

"Sounds good."

But before she turned to leave for the barn, she needed assurance from Ty.

"Ty?"

"Yes, Amy."

"Please tell me everything's going to be alright."

Choosing his words carefully, Ty replied. "Amy, I hope so and I'm going to do everything I can to make that happen, but I'm not going to lie to you. Right now, we're losing at this game. Jack and Lisa are dead and most likely at the hands of Helen Maxwell. But we can't let our grief handicap us. She's played this game a lot longer and better than we have. Hard as it may be right now, our total focus needs to be aimed at stopping her."

Pausing to ensure his next words were fully understood, Ty continued.

"And Amy, make no mistake; we need to stop her by _any means necessary_."

"Ty…what do you mean by that."

"It means I will do anything I have to do to protect you; and for that matter, the rest of our family."

"Ty_"

"Amy listen, Ty implored. We're dealing with a woman who's a cold blooded killer. A woman who will stop at nothing to achieve what she wants including killing us. If I have to cross a line to stop her, I will. I won't hesitate."

"What will you do; I mean…crossing a line?"

"Right now, I don't know but I will when the time comes, I'll do whatever it takes."

Amy stood quietly for a moment choosing to examine her husband rather than reply. What she saw scared her. For what she was seeing right now in her husband's face and in particular his eyes, resembled the Ty who would have killed Davis Maxwell without thought in the barn fight if she hadn't stopped him…if she hadn't brought him back from that dark place she'd never observed before. A place where:

 _Ty was transformed to someone detached from himself_

 _Where emotion and reason didn't exist_

 _Where only a select few ever went_

 _A defining place where the odds of survival no longer mattered; where it was kill or be killed_

Amy didn't fully know or recognize it yet, but Ty was one of those few who became machine-like when he or someone he loved was threatened. It was a dormant, undetectable trait that rarely emerged but when it did, it could be deadly. In fact, it had only materialized twice in Ty's life. The first was when a drunken and enraged Wade nearly beat Lilly to death. Only a teenager, Ty was no match for Wade in any type of physical confrontation, but as with Maxwell hitting Amy, something snapped in Ty when he saw his mother begin to blackout from Wade's cruel punches. An detached Ty had reached for a small lamp from the nearby table and cold-cocked Wade from behind. He likely would have killed Wade if not for Lilly pulling him off her prostrate husband. The second was the encounter with Davis Maxwell in the Heartland barn only a couple of days ago when Maxwell backhanded Amy across the face. Ty likely would have beat Maxwell to death if Amy hadn't been able to reach him.

What she had seen her husband scared her; not of what might happen to her, but what it might eventually do to him.

"Ty, please be careful; promise me."

Moving to take her in his arms, Ty replied. "I will, I promise. Amy, I love you."

"I love you too. I love you so much."

Reaching up to kiss him, Amy continued. "Let me just grab a few things from the loft and I'll be ready to go. You need anything?"

"I'm good."

As Amy climbed the loft stairs to get her jacket and keys, she noticed Ty's antibiotics and pain meds the doctor prescribed after the fight with Maxwell sitting on the table.

 _I better bring these. We could be there a while and he might need them._

* * *

 _ **The Police Station**_

Pulling into the Police station lot, Ty looked over at Amy and asked, "You ready?"

Though she nodded yes, Ty could see she was nervous.

"Everything will be fine. Just describe exactly what happened. The truth of what Maxwell tried to do will speak for itself."

"Ok, I will."

Exiting the truck, the couple began to walk toward the station hand in hand when the front door opened and out strode Helen and Davis Maxwell. Davis was wearing a sling from where Ty had broken his arm and his face was still badly bruised and swollen from the effect of Ty's blows.

Both parties stopped at the sight of each other and stared in surprise.

"Well, whaddya know; Helen and Davis Maxwell, or should I call you Sling? Ty casually commented, immediately taking the offensive. How did it go?"

"How did what go, replied an annoyed sounding Davis Maxwell?"

"I assumed you were here to turn yourselves in and confess to…um, let me think; the list is kinda long."

Holding his hand up, Ty began to count while raising one finger at a time.

"One - Attempted murder; you know, what doofus tried to do to me the other day."

"Two - Actual murder; your parents and Sling's wife as Ty pointed to Davis' injured arm. Speaking of Maxhole, how is the arm? You learning to wipe with your left hand or just waiting till the right is functional again and taking care of it all at once?"

"You lousy asshole. I'll get…"

But Ty stopped Davis mid-sentence. "Ah, ah, ah; let me finish first. Don't be rude. I don't want to add that to the list of your crimes."

"Where was I; ummmmm, oh of course three - killing and skinning cows. That was really kind of sick of ya. But you know what they say; _with sick people go sick acts_. By the way Helen, do you pay the men working for you a premium or hazard pay?"

Measuring Ty as a spider would its prey, Helen finally responded.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I heard from the police that one of your hands was found dead near Tim Fleming's round pen and two more in the woods near the main road. Loose ends Helen; loose ends; that was sloppy of you. Also, I hope you don't lose _all_ the rest of your men when I spread the word you're not shy about having them killed to protect yourself."

"How long did you practice this bit Borden, asked Helen?"

"Well, Amy's been quizzing me but I'm a fast learner."

"And you probably had all night to study since it must have been hard to sleep at night; with the family tragedy and all."

"Oh, you mean the explosion you set at Lisa's house that killed her and Jack? Yes, that's tragic. Just remember, payback's a bitch or so I've heard. And Helen, I have a feeling this may be your last rodeo. See, the Police have a suspect in custody and I'll just bet he's connected to you. Either way, I wouldn't count on getting away with this one if I were you."

"Are you threatening me Borden?"

"No, of course not Helen; I wouldn't dream of such a thing. If I did, dumb dumb there next to you with his thumb up his ass might, you know…show up at Heartland claiming my wife loves him and attempt to beat me up. The thought of that _just terrifies me_."

"Furthermore Helen, you have to admit bad things seem to happen to those around you. It's only a matter of time before the odds even out though and something happens to you. Now, we both know you'd sacrifice Sling without a second thought in order to save yourself, but it won't matter. I don't think you're getting away with it this time."

"You know that don't you Sling? You don't mean anything to your dear sister other than a means to achieve her ends. Do you really think your wife's death was an _accident_? Wise up dummy, Helen killed her but made it look like an accident."

"I'm warning you Borden," sputtered Davis Maxwell.

"Shut up Davis," ordered a composed Helen Maxwell.

Taking a step closer to the Maxwell's before continuing, Ty spoke in a hushed voice.

"I'll let you in on a little secret even Sling may be able to understand; one of my faults is I can be a mean, vindictive SOB when pushed. Jeremy, your ex-husband found that out when he tried to frame me for the death of his horse. Things apparently didn't end up well for him. First, I found proof on what he did and gave it to the Police. Second, he married you Helen. Big mistake; BIG mistake! And last, he fell off another horse and died. Bad luck with horses I'd say; wouldn't you? Well as I heard in a movie once; _A man's got to know his limitations_."

"Well, off to see the Police to have brother Doofus charged with attempted murder."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have mentioned it, that's why we're here. Yes, I'm going to give my statement and am confident Sling will be charged with attempted murder. I mean after all, he came to Heartland uninvited; trespassed into the barn; attacked me unprovoked; stabbed me twice with a knife and tried again a third time to finish the job. And he hit a woman. Was all that your idea Doofus or did big sis put you up to it?"

"She had NOTHING TO DO WITH IT," shouted Davis Maxwell.

"Shut up Davis! Don't say another word?"

"Too bad it turned all to crap for you from there Sling; your arm, your face, your…you know the tiny things down there between your... What a shame. I don't think kids were ever in your future anyway."

"You sonova"

" _Shut up_ I said; don't speak again Davis," shouted Helen.

Seeing the success he was having, Ty continued.

"What do you think will happen Sling when I tell the Police what you did at Heartland…do you see prison time in your future? Baaaad things happen in prison I've heard Sling. I recommend avoiding inmates named Bubba; unless of course you don't mind becoming someone's bitch."

Despite Helen's orders, Maxwell started to angrily reply but Ty cut him off.

"If only I had a witness to what you did the other night at Heartland… if only. Wait; what was I thinking? I _do_ have a witness. Amy! She saw the whole thing. And look! She's got the bruises to prove it. Not smart on your part Sling; to hit a woman. Look what happened to you after."

"Well it's been great speaking to you Pyscho's, but we have an appointment with the Police."

"Helen, Sling; don't get too comfortable."

"I wouldn't if I were you either Borden. Be careful now; you and your pretty little wife, warned Helen."

With that, Helen and Davis Maxwell walked away while Ty and Amy headed to the station door.

Taking Ty's arm, Amy looked up at her husband in astonishment.

"Ty Borden, where did all _that_ come from?"

Smiling at her, Ty responded, "It just sort of came to me. Think I got her out of her comfort zone?"

"Oh, most definitely."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is virtually all dialogue; the Ty / Helen confrontation sort of just evolved as I was writing and I decided to let in play out. Thanks for all the reviews (please keep them coming) and suggestions for future stories. To my new critic, I have every intent on keeping my day job. I write for the enjoyment it gives me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 20**

Getting into their truck following their unexpected confrontation with Ty & Amy, the Maxwell's were fuming; but for entirely different reasons. Davis Maxwell was spitting mad after losing to Ty Borden for a second time; the first being physical; the latest verbal. The source of Helen Maxwell's anger wasn't Ty Borden, but her foolish and inept brother.

Slamming the truck into gear, Davis' tirade began. "That bastard's going to pay for this and what happened before; he's going to pay. Borden was lucky the other day; but when we meet again, I'm going to kick his ass so bad she'll leave him for sure."

"Are you done, responded an increasingly annoyed Helen?"

"What do you mean Helen?"

"Davis, he beat you once and he'll beat you again; always. Cut your losses, you can't beat him."

"The hell I can't. I'll…"

"Davis, stop talking about fighting Borden. That's not important. Can't you see what he was doing? He's trying to bait us, to get us off our game. If we allow him to do that, we may fail in our remaining plans. We've eliminated Bartlett and his wife; our focus now needs to be either Borden or Amy Fleming. And after what I just saw, I'm convinced it needs to be Borden. If we eliminate Amy Fleming, Borden will never stop coming after us. If we eliminate him, Fleming won't be a problem."

"Alright Helen, as long as I'm able to play a part in Borden's demise, I'll go along."

"You'll go along no matter what your role is. Make no mistake Davis, I'm running this show. You will do as told. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, of course Helen. I didn't mean anything by what I said," responded Davis Maxwell, clearly fearful of his sister.

"Good. Now let's decide what to do about Borden. Who knows Davis; maybe you'll have your chance at revenge."

 _Ty Borden; he may be much more formidable than I had anticipated. Was I wrong to dismiss him?_

* * *

 _ **The Police Station**_

After checking in with a dour looking middle aged woman at the front desk, Ty and Amy were escorted to the office of a Detective Coates.

"Ty Borden?"

"Yes, and this is my wife, Amy Fleming."

"Ms. Fleming," nodded Detective Coates.

"Detective, Officers Daniels and Mitchell were at my house a little while ago and requested I come down to the station to answer questions about an altercation I had with a Mr. Davis Maxwell."

"Yes, I've been briefed on the matter. Thank you for coming Mr. Borden."

"Not at all Detective."

"Mr. Borden, as you know, Mr. Maxwell has filed charges against you for assault. I'd like to hear your version of what happened. I'm going to ask you to start by having you describe the course of events surrounding the altercation with Mr. Maxwell. Ms. Fleming, if you don't mind, I'm going to ask you to leave the room and when your husband and I are through, I bring back in so you can give your account. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes, I guess so Officer…excuse me, Detective. I'm a little nervous."

"I understand. Alright, I'll escort you to another room. Mr. Borden, I'll be right back."

"Detective Coates; just so we're clear, Amy and I aren't here just to give our side of the story. We plan on pressing charges against Davis Maxwell for attempted murder."

"Alright Mr. Borden, that's your right. For now, let's just have your account of what happened."

For the next 2 ½ hours, first Ty and then Amy described in mostly similar detail what happened the day Davis Maxwell arrived at Heartland.

How he came to Heartland uninvited after being explicitly told by Amy not to return

How he believed Amy was in love with him

How after he and Ty exchanged words, Maxwell initiated the fight

How he pulled a knife and stabbed Ty twice with intent to kill and tried again unsuccessfully a third time

Knowing it would come out sooner or later; Ty was also up front about the savage beating he gave him after Maxwell hit Amy.

After both he and Amy had completed their statements and fielded a wide range of questions, they were brought back together for a final round of questioning with Detective Coates.

"Mr. Borden, Ms. Fleming, I want to thank you both for your willingness to speak today and answer my questions. I would like to re-visit a few select points with both of you if you don't mind giving up a little bit more of your time."

"We don't mind Detective, said Ty. We'd like to get this behind us as soon as possible."

"Alright, I'd like to explore a few matters again. Ms. Fleming, please describe how you told Mr. Maxwell not to return to Heartland."

Amy proceeded to describe to Detective Coates the encounter with Davis Maxwell when he came to Heartland the day before Ty returned. She reiterated how she told Maxwell that her prior feelings for him was a result of her illness and those feelings no longer existed. That she was in love with her husband and always would be. Maxwell refused to accept it and it was at that time she told Maxwell to leave and to never return.

She and Ty described again how Maxwell started the fight by knocking Ty into the barn wall, hitting him and throwing him against the stall door. How Ty defended himself before Maxwell drew his knife and stabbed Ty twice and attempted a third time. They went into great detail about how Maxwell stabbed for Ty's heart with in their opinion, intent to kill. They were completely honest how Ty became trance-like upon seeing Maxwell hit Amy and how Amy had to stop him from further hurting Maxwell.

"Mr. & Mrs. Borden; can I ask what you do for a living?"

"I'm a Vet," Ty answered.

"I work with horses."

…"Amy Fleming; the Miracle Girl. I've heard of you."

"Well, I don't know about the Miracle Girl part but I've worked with horses now for over ten years."

"You have quite the reputation."

"Thank you Detective."

"She's incredible with horses, Detective said Ty but why is it important to know what we do."

"Simply background information; that's all."

"Are you going to charge Davis Maxwell?"

"I'm not certain yet but I would say yes. He came to Heartland after being told not to return; started a fight; and tried to harm you with a knife."

" _Harm_ is putting it mildly, replied Amy. He was aiming for Ty's heart. If Ty hadn't twisted away at the last second, the knife would have hit his heart instead of his shoulder."

"Mr. Borden, with your permission, I'd like to obtain the hospital report on your injuries."

"I have no objection."

"Would you mind if I looked at where Maxwell stabbed you."

"I don't mind." And with that Ty lifted his shirt to show his stomach and shoulder wounds.

"Interesting…thank you Mr. Borden."

"Detective, are there any other questions you need to ask, inquired Ty?"

"No, not at this time but it's possible we may be contacting you later. Thank you again for your cooperation."

"Any time Detective."

As the couple made their way back to the truck, an idea began to formulate in Amy's head.

"I think that went well," declared Amy.

"I think it did to. Looks like Maxwell will be charged."

"I hope so; he tried to kill you Ty."

"Yeah, but he didn't. And he won't get another chance if things with the Police go as planned."

"Where to now, back to Heartland?"

"You up for another stop, asked Amy?"

"Sure, as long as we're together. What do you have in mind?"

"You know how you talked about going on the offensive instead of constantly playing defense and responding to Helen Maxwell's actions?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've got an idea."

"Uh oh; of course you do."

Reaching for her husband's neck, Amy gently leaned into Ty for a soft kiss.

"You think you know me Ty Borden?"

"I know much of you and what I don't, I want to take a lifetime discovering."

"That sounds good to me."

"Amy, before you tell me your idea, I need you to do something," said Ty feigning seriousness.

"What, Amy replied, worry creeping into her voice."

"You know how I'm not recovered yet from my wounds?"

"Yes."

"There's something I'd like to begin catching up on that I missed during the time we were apart."

"What?"

"Kissing you."

A smile began to form at the corners of Amy's mouth.

"I think I might like that too," Amy responded playfully.

"There's one problem though."

"And what's that?"

"It hurts when I lean forward so…you may have to help me."

Her smile now in full bloom, Amy replied. "I'll give you all the help you need and more. Fortunately, we're in our new truck and it has a lot more room than your old one." And with that Amy moved to straddle Ty with her back resting against the steering wheel.

"Here and now, questioned Ty?"

"No time like the present. I do have one promise to ask first though," said Amy as she put her arms around Ty's neck.

"Anything; just name it."

"Promise me we'll make up for _all_ that lost time you just mentioned."

"Yes mam; I promise; starting now."

Leaning forward so her husband wouldn't have to, Amy kissed Ty long and deep with all the passion she could gather in the moment.

When they finally broke apart, all Ty could say was, "wow!"

"And that was just the beginning, said Amy coyly."

"Wow," Ty repeated.

"Amy?"

"Hmm."

"You know you're sitting on my lap in our truck in the middle of a Police station parking lot where anyone could see us?"

"I don't care."

"Me neither," as he reached for her despite the twinge of pain from his stomach wound.

Finally coming up for air, Ty spoke. "What's your idea?"

"Huh?"

"You said you had an idea."

"Oh, right. We're not finished you know," replied Amy before answering Ty's question.

"I hope not, though I'd probably prefer our loft next time."

"Me too; though this was fun."

"Your plan…"

"Ok; here goes. Instead of going back to Heartland now, why don't we stop at the Hudson Times and tell them what we know about the Maxwell's? That might make a good story and would put us on the offensive if they print it."

"I like it; when did you get so devious."

"I've paid attention to you the last couple of days."

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"It was meant as one."

"You ready to go then?"

"So you want me to move, Amy teased?"

"Well, we don't have to leave right at this moment if, you know…you weren't quite finished."

"I love you Ty Borden."

"I love you Amy Fleming."

* * *

 _ **The Hudson Times**_

Entering through the _Hudson Times_ glass door, Ty and Amy were greeted by a twenty-something man finishing up at the copy machine.

"Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I'm Ty Borden and this is my wife Amy Fleming. We have some information that may be of interest to your paper."

"What kind of information."

"We'd prefer to speak to a reporter about that. I can tell you however it involves murder."

"Hold on a minute, please."

Thirty seconds later, an attractive woman who appeared to be about 40, entered the area and walked over to where Ty and Amy waited.

"Hello, my name is Jackie Givens. I understand you have some potential volatile information you'd like to share."

"Yes, that's correct. I'm Ty Borden and this is my wife Amy Fleming."

"Nice to meet you both; let's go to my office where we can speak in private."

"Please sit down," gestured Ms. Givens. Can I offer you anything?"

Looking at Ty and seeing him subtlety shake his head no, Amy responded, "No thanks Ms. Givens; we're fine."

"Please call me Jackie. Now what is it you'd like to tell me?"

"We have some interesting and alarming news about two local citizens, Helen and Davis Maxwell; they're brother and sister."

"And what is the news?"

"The death of Davis Maxwell's wife was suspicious as was the death of the Maxwell's parents. As a matter of fact, certain Detectives believe Helen Maxwell to be responsible for both deaths but couldn't prove it. She may also be responsible for the killing and skinning of about a dozen cows at Big River ranch where three more people have been found dead. At least one of the three was known to be employed by Helen Maxwell. The same one by the way who shot my grandfather and tried to shoot my father, Tim Fleming."

In addition, we believe she is responsible for the explosion a few days ago at Fairfield Stables that killed Lisa Stillman and her husband Jack Bartlett; my grandfather. And, just two days ago, Davis Maxwell came to our ranch, started a fight with my husband and tried to kill him with a knife."

Trying to digest all that Amy and just said, Jackie Givens stared at Amy and Ty for a few seconds before responding.

"That quite the story with some pretty inflammatory accusations; is there proof?"

"On the deaths, not definitive though the Police are looking into them. There are a lot of coincidences though. All the deaths are connected to the Maxwell's and in particular Helen Maxwell, in some way or another. Either Helen Maxwell is a psychopathic killer responsible for multiple deaths or they are the unluckiest family ever to live in Hudson. And full disclosure, Ty and I knew Helen Maxwell's husband a few years ago and she blames us for his death."

"Alright, you've definitely peeked my interest; please go on."

For the next 90 minutes, Ty and Amy recounted in detail all they had learned and knew firsthand about the Maxwell's.

"Mr. Borden; Ms. Fleming, frankly I'm a bit overwhelmed by what I just heard. What I'd like to do is speak to some of my contacts in the Police force and do a little digging to try and substantiate these claims. I don't have to tell you this is potentially explosive news."

"I understand. Also you should know, Amy and I just swore out an arrest on Davis Maxwell for attempted murder when he came to Heartland and attacked me. When we asked the Police whether he would be charged and arrested, we were told he likely would be."

"Well, I appreciate you coming to me with this story. I'm going to begin fact checking it right away. Do you mind me contacting you if I have additional questions?"

"Not at all; please feel free," responded Amy.

* * *

 _ **Heartland**_

Making their way back to Heartland, a focused Amy turned to Ty and asked, "Do you think this may knock Helen off her game too?"

"If the paper prints any of what we discussed, I don't see how it couldn't. Amy, I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"I was proud of you today."

"For what?"

"Your honesty in the account you gave to the Police, including being candid about my rage. I'm glad you didn't try to cover that up. Also, how you took the lead at the newspaper office."

"I could see you were getting tired from the effect of your wounds so I figured you'd be fine with it."

"I was and thank you."

"Ty, you need to get some rest. I know it was necessary to go to the Police and the newspaper but with what you suffered, you need to rest and recover."

"You're right, I'm tired. We need to meet with the family tonight though now that Tim and Peter are back, but after that, I'll go right to bed."

"Good; I want you to promise you'll listen and let me take care of you tonight."

"That's an easy one; I promise."

"Can you believe dad? Losing his cool like that and getting arrested. Lou was right. Why do you think Helen dropped the charges?"

"To make herself look good with the Police I would bet. It had to be calculated."

As they drove up to the main house at Heartland, Amy turned off the ignition, turned to her husband and said, "Ty."

"Yes."

"Since we got back together and you…came back, we've had nothing but crisis after crisis. Grandpa's and Lisa's death; your fight with Maxwell; you taken to the hospital; the confrontation with the Maxwell's, giving statements to the Police. We've had no time for ourselves; for just you and me. I know we have to somehow first get through this, but I want to spend some time alone with you; I need it!"

"I do too Amy and there's nothing I want more. Once this is over, we'll do something; just us."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"I love you so much Ty."

"And I love you."

"Ready to go talk to the family?"

Sighing heavily, Amy responded, "Yup, let's go."

* * *

 _ **The Main House at Heartland**_

Walking into the main house, Ty saw Lou, Peter, Tim, and Georgie waiting for them. To his surprise, Scott was also there. Seeing Ty's reaction, Lou commented, "I thought it would be good to include Scott so I invited him."

"Good thinking Lou."

Seizing the room, Ty began.

"I'm glad you all are here. Amy and I wanted to bring everyone up to speed on what we did today and we think we need to do going forward as it pertains to the Maxwell's. Amy and I were talking last night and discussed the need to stop playing defense with Helen Maxwell. So far, she's making nearly all the moves and we've only reacted to them. This allows her to anticipate how we'll respond and keeps her in control of the game. So with that in mind, we decided to go on the offense today and take her out of her comfort zone; to make her uncomfortable and hopefully, disrupt her plans. We think this will make it more difficult for her to anticipate our moves. And that I believe is what we need to continue to do. We need to_"

"Hold on a second, interrupted Tim. Who put you in charge? You think with Jack gone, you can just step in and tell us all what to do? If anyone is in charge, it should be me."

"Dad_."

"No it's ok Amy; let's get this out in the open," declared Ty. Looking directly at Tim, Ty continued. "Tim, you just don't get it. It's not about who's in charge. It's about us; all of us being aligned and together about what to do next. Our lives may depend on it."

Pausing a moment for effect, Ty continued. "And we can't afford any more foolish, impulsive acts like the one you pulled yesterday.

"Who are you to say that to me? Tim began to bluster."

"I'm the one who's telling you the truth, Ty said bluntly. What you did yesterday is what you always do; it's your MO. Everyone here knows it and if you're honest with yourself, you'll admit it."

As Tim started to object, Ty cut him off. "Tim, you're my Father in Law and I would like nothing else but to have a good relationship with you, but you make nearly impossible. From the time Amy and I got together, you've criticized and ridiculed me; my background and the choices I've made. You thought I was responsible for Pegasus' death; more recently Spartan's death; you tried to prevent me from seeing Amy in the hospital; and you've tried to bully me time and time again over the years. Let's be honest, you've never thought I was good enough for your daughter."

"You essentially acted the same way towards Peter. You made it difficult for the _General_ the entire time they were together. Sensing a pattern here Tim?"

"You don't like me, fine. I can live with that and not lose any sleep over it. I stopped trying to please you long ago. You might want to consider however how your behavior and attitude towards me affects Amy. You know, your daughter. It hurts her if that matters to you."

"It gives me no pleasure to point these things out but you leave me no choice. We can't have you or anyone else running off at an impulse, half-cocked like you did yesterday by going to the Maxwell's and getting yourself arrested. Lou tried to stop you but you did it anyway. Tim, what you did only played into Helen Maxwell's hand. If we're going to beat her and survive, we need to act carefully; with planning. And all of us here know that's not what you do. That's the plain and simple truth."

Nodding her head while looking at her father, Amy acknowledged the truth of what Ty had said.

But Tim ignored her. "What do you know? Who are you to say those things to me?"

"Dad, Lou said forcefully, Ty's right, and you know it. Furthermore, I want to hear what Ty and Amy did today to make Helen uncomfortable and what they're recommending we do going forward."

"I'm sure this is going to be good," Tim said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Dad enough! Ty's right; if you continue to act as you do towards him; you're going to lose me. It's your choice."

"Tell them what we did today Ty."

"Amy and I went to the Police station to swear out an arrest warrant for Davis Maxwell for attempted murder. We both gave our statements and it's likely the Police will arrest him. We also ran into the Maxwell's in the station parking lot on the way and I spared with her. I let her know we are aware of all she's done and wants to do."

"Ty tried to push her buttons, said Amy. And I think he was successful. Maybe as a result, she'll make a mistake."

"We also went to the Hudson Times; and idea Amy had. We met with an investigative reporter and outlined all we know and suspect about the Maxwell's and what they've done. She's going to do some fact checking and may run with the story."

"If the Police arrest Davis Maxwell and the paper runs the story, it puts Helen Maxwell on the defensive which might throw her off her plans. She might make a mistake."

"What you two did, that was smart," stated Peter. I for one think we should continue doing what Ty and Amy have started."

"Thanks Peter, responded Ty. What we can't do – and Tim, I'm not trying to come down on you – is do things that play into Helen Maxwell's plans. Storming up to her house and getting arrested makes us look bad her a sympathetic figure; even more so when she later drops the charges. Don't you see Tim, what you did enabled her to look good in the eyes of the Police and makes it less likely they'll think she's guilty of what we know she's done. It makes her the victim. We need to begin acting strategically in ways to make her less sure of herself; ways that make her worry; ways so that she's the one scrutinized and viewed as the guilty one. If we do that, she may eventually make enough mistakes so she's caught."

Though inside he knew Ty was right, Tim couldn't bring himself to admit it out loud to the room. Instead, he chose to remain silent.

"Well, I think that's about all we wanted to say."

"I don't know about you all, but Ty's exhausted," Amy interjected. I suggest we get a good night sleep and reconvene in the morning to discuss what our next moves are."

"I agree with Amy, replied Lou. Let's all get some sleep."

* * *

 _ **The Loft**_

"How are you feeling, asked Amy snuggling up against Ty as they relaxed in bed?"

"Sore but better; it could be a lost worse."

"What do you mean?"

"I could still be in Edmonton; alone."

Her eyes beginning to moisten, Amy replied. "But at least you wouldn't be hurt. I'll never forgive myself for what Davis did to you and how I'm responsible for it."

"Amy, don't you know I'd rather be hurt but together with you than unharmed anywhere else?"

"How about we settle for you being well and us together for the rest of our lives, as she kissed him?"

"Deal."

"I'm going to need to run into the clinic in the morning to gather some things so I can work from home for the next few days."

"Ok, please be careful though."

"I will."

Ty could hear Amy's breathing begin to settle indicating she was drifting off to sleep. Knowing she was safe for at least tonight, Ty allowed his aching body to relax and soon joined her in restful bliss.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Amy was pleasantly awakened to the aroma of fresh brewed coffee her husband had prepared moments earlier.

Rising from bed, she made her way to where Ty was cutting up an orange and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning, she said. When did you get up?"

"About 30 minutes ago. I made coffee and I know how you like oranges in the morning."

"Thank you Ty; I love you."

"I love you too, he replied turning to match her embrace. I'm going to run to the clinic and will be back shortly."

"You're not going to have breakfast with me?"

"I want to get back as soon as possible so you won't be alone for long. I'll have my coffee on the way."

"Ok, please be careful; I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Ty said as he kissed her before heading for the steps. I'll call you when I'm leaving."

"Drive careful."

"I will."

Opening the door to his old truck, Ty climbed in placing his coffee in the cup holder he had installed.

 _Wonder what this day will bring he thought as he turned the ignition key and began to pull away from the loft._

 _Wait! What's that noise; I've never heard that before._

 _Damn! Could it possibly be?_

Without further thought, Ty opened the door, jumped to the ground and dashed away from his still slowly moving vehicle. Lurching into the barn, he dove behind a bale of hay just as an explosion ripped through his truck sending the front hood shooting into the air.

Deafened and momentarily immobilized by the sound and force of the blast, Ty lay stunned but unharmed just inside the barn.

Running to the window, Amy took in the jagged remains of was once Ty's truck and screamed in horror.

"TY; OH MY GOD NO; TY!"

* * *

A/N: Many of you have requested I update this story more frequently. I will do my best but between work and family, it's difficult for me to develop and write chapters in only a few days. As I've mentioned earlier, Resolutions Part 1 and especially Part 2 have not been easy for me to write; something largely intentional on my part. I set out wanting to write something different; something darker; something more complex than my previous story _Legacy_ and other stories I've read. This included adding certain twists and turns to keep readers off-balance and in doubt as to what would happen next. From some of the reviews you've posted, I've think I've been at least partially successful.

A few (at least) have not liked my story and that's fine. As long as they don't get personal, I welcome all reviews, good and bad.

This story is entering its final stage and I hope you like how it ends.

Thanks for all your suggestions on my next story. I had planned on using parts of a couple of them but another, completely different idea hit me over the weekend. It's something I plan on taking from a tragic, real life experience some close friends of mine are experiencing. I can tell you now; unless something changes as I write, it will not have a happy ending.


	21. Chapter 21

**Resolutions - Part 2**

 **Chapter 21**

Running to the window, Amy took in the jagged remains of what was once Ty's truck and screamed in horror.

"TY; OH MY GOD NO; TY!"

* * *

Witnessing the truck explosion through his binoculars from his concealed position in the woods that partially bordered Heartland, Cullen, now Helen's most trusted hand since the death of Jonas, failed to notice Ty's escape from the truck only seconds before the blast. This failure was largely aided by the driver's side door facing the barn and away from Cullen's vantage point in the woods from which Ty exited.

 _He's dead, thought Cullen; no way he survived that; time to get back to Helen with the good news._

Cullen began to silently and carefully ease his way out of the woods away from Heartland where his horse was tethered in a grove of trees out of sight from any potential casual observers.

* * *

Ty lay stunned for only a moment before quickly gathering his wits and recognizing how close he had come to death.

 _Damn, that was close. Good thing I know this old truck so well and was lucky enough to guess what it might be._

Only partially recovered the initial shock and horror of Ty's apparent death, Amy rapidly made her way down the steps grasping at the flicker of hope within her that her newly restored husband hadn't been in the truck and taken from her forever. As she approached the barn door almost too afraid to look, Ty rose up from within the stall where he had hid, clamped his hand over Amy's mouth and dragged her forcibly on to the stall floor.

Her eyes opening wide in surprise and relief at the sight of Ty, a confused Amy struggled to speak through the hand that remained covering her mouth. Not comprehending Ty's actions, Amy wriggled to free herself from beneath him until she saw him gesturing with his other hand for silence by holding his forefinger perpendicular against his mouth.

"Shhhh," Ty breathed while carefully removing his hand from Amy's mouth.

"Ty, Amy cried through her tears, I thought you_"

Ty quickly returned his hand over Amy's mouth and said, "Wisper."

"I thought you were dead," Amy breathed.

"So did I but I was able to jump out of the truck in time."

Before Ty could explain further, a frantic appearing Lou rushed into the barn looking for answers to the explosion.

Quickly as he could, Ty repeated the physical hold he had just used on Amy.

"Lou, I'm going to remove my hand but don't say anything; do you understand?"

Shaking her head in acknowledgement, Lou attempted to relax so that Ty would further see she understood his intent.

"What just happened, a breathless Lou asked once Ty removed his hand?"

"Someone just tried to kill me by blowing up my truck with me in it, Ty responded. Lou, I need you to do exactly what I say without asking any more questions right now; can you do that?"

"Yes, but what_"

"Lou!"

"Ok, what do you want me to do?"

"I believe the Maxwell's are behind blowing up my truck trying to kill me. I want them to think they succeeded so I need you and Amy to act as though I'm dead. I want you to run back into the house and call the Police and Fire departments. We can discuss this more later but for now, please just do as I ask. I suspect Helen may have someone watching to report back to her that her plan worked and I'm dead."

"Alright; I get it. I'll go and make the calls. I'm going to have to tell Georgie though."

"That's fine; give it about 20 minutes before you come back to the barn. You should probably call Peter and Tim to give them a heads-up too about not saying anything about me being alive. As far as the family goes, I'm dead."

"But Ty_"

"Lou, go now!"

"Ok."

Without further reply, Lou turned and raced to the house to begin acting out on Ty's spontaneously formed plan.

Turning towards Amy, Ty immediately saw his wife was on the verge of losing it over her initial shock of believing him dead before turning to joy and astonishment of seeing her husband miraculously alive.

"Amy, it's ok, Ty said while tenderly reaching for her. I'm alright; let's go upstairs."

Not waiting for an answer, Ty half carried his trembling wife up the stairs to the loft and on to the couch.

"Ty…I; I…you're alive," Amy stammered and began to kiss him in relief as though his survival was really a cruel dream and he'd be gone forever when she awakened.

Equally drained as the adrenaline escaped his body, Ty returned her affection thankful he was still able to.

Gathering her resolve, the strength that had passed down to Amy Fleming through her mother quickly returned and she began to speak through her still flowing tears.

"Ty, what happened? What…how did you know to get out of the truck?"

"Call it luck; providence, I'm not really sure," Ty replied. After all these years though, I know my truck and how it sounds. And the odd noise it made when I turned the key to start it set off an alarm in my head and thinking the worse, I jumped out."

Kissing him again while holding his face between her hands, Amy replied, "I'm so glad you did. I thought I had lost you."

"You didn't and you won't. I have too much to live for," Ty commented while gazing intently at Amy before kissing her back.

"We both do," agreed Amy between kisses.

"Who…"

"Maxwell, Ty said, it had to be her. She's trying to eliminate all of us. She made a mistake though choosing my old truck to fit with a bomb. I know every sound that truck makes; and shouldn't, and that knowledge saved my life."

"That _BITCH_ , Amy screeched. She tried to kill my husband. First it was Grandpa and Lisa and now she almost got you! Ty, we can't let her get away with this. We've got to figure out a way to not only stop her but have her put away for good; or killed. And after this, I prefer killed."

"You're right Amy. And now, we have a chance to use this to our advantage."

"What do you mean Ty?"

"Think about it."

Pondering what Ty meant, Amy began smiling and nodding her head in understanding, "Yes, yes; you're right Ty. She thinks you're dead now. We need to use that to somehow trip her up."

"Correct; now all we have to do is figure out what and how."

* * *

Reaching the main trail without being seen, Cullen casually rode his horse back to where he had left his truck and horse trailer making no attempt at concealment. He had ridden along this route many times in recent weeks and frequently saw other riders so today would appear as any other day.

He and Helen had carefully planned this out weeks ago in the event this course of action of killing Borden would be necessary. Essentially, he had an alibi and his actions would be difficult if not impossible to trace to what he had done. Cullen calmly loaded his horse before climbing into the truck, exiting the parking area and heading for the Maxwell ranch.

* * *

 _ **Heartland**_

Peering cautiously through the window of Amy's old room in the main house to avoid being seen, Ty watched as the Police spoke to Lou and Amy about the truck blast and the Firefighters as they examined the cooked remains of Ty's old GMC truck.

Pulling out his phone and a business card from his jeans pocket, Ty dialed the number on the card.

"Detective Coates, this is Ty Borden."

"Mr. Borden; nice to hear from you. I was just informed of a car explosion at Heartland that occurred only a short time ago. Was anyone hurt? What can you tell me about it?"

"Well Detective, the bomb was in my truck and I'm convinced I was the intended victim but fortunately, I was able to jump out of the truck just in time."

"How did you know to get out of the truck?"

"Detective, I'd be happy to tell you everything I know, but would prefer to do it in person."

"That's fine; can you come down to the station?"

"Would you be able to come to Heartland instead? The only ones that know I wasn't killed in the blast are my wife and immediate family…and I'd like to keep it that way for now."

Detective Coates was silent on his end for a few seconds before resuming the conversation.

"I think understand your desire to be presumed dead. I'll leave now and should arrive at Heartland within 30 minutes."

"That would be great Detective; please come to the door of the main house."

"Understood; see you shortly."

* * *

 _ **The Maxwell Ranch**_

"I'm sure of it Ms. Maxwell, he's dead. I saw him get in the truck; begin to pull away from the barn, and then the explosion. It's not possible Borden could have survived."

"Excellent, Cullen; and you're positive no one saw you plant the bomb?"

"Positive. It was the middle of the night; no moon; I was dressed in black and gloves; and was under the truck. No one saw me."

"Cullen, you've done excellent work. I've already wired the funds I promised to your mother's account."

"Thank you Ms. Maxwell. What do you want me to do now?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Continue with your daily duties including your afternoon rides. I want you to be seen over the next few days on the trail. Make it a point when you can to be noticed."

"I understand; anything else you need from me today?"

"No, I don't think so. Take the rest of the day off though and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you Ms. Maxwell, I will."

Stepping back into the house, Helen was immediately question by an anxious and edgy Davis Maxwell.

"Well, what did he say? Is Borden dead?"

"Davis, how many times have I told you to be careful what and how you say things? All of our plans are falling into place but we have to remain careful. Don't ever use a phrase like that. Speak in generalities without specifics like I've taught you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Helen. It's perfectly clear."

"The matter Cullen was tasked for has been completed. We have no more need for concern on that front."

"Good; now maybe Amy will come to her senses and see her affections towards me are real."

About to reply at her brother's continued folly towards Amy Fleming, Helen decided to remain silent.

 _What an idiot; is he ever going to grasp the feelings she had for him were a result of her illness and nothing more? I may have to consider doing something about him before long._

* * *

 _ **Heartland**_

As Lou and Peter stayed outside with the Police, Ty and Amy accompanied by Detective Coates made their way up the stairs to Georgie's room. Ty thought it less likely that anyone would see him there as his desire to remain hidden remained.

"Alright Mr. Borden, tell me what happened."

"I went out to my truck about 8:30 this morning to go the clinic to gather some things to bring back here. With all that's been going on lately with the Maxwell's, I wanted to be here at home with my family. When I started my truck, I heard a strange sound; one I've never heard before. I don't know how or why it came into my head, but _bomb_ , flashed through my mind. Without further consideration, I dove out of the truck and into the barn just as the bomb went off."

"That's quite a reaction you had Mr. Borden; what made you think it might be a bomb?"

"As I said Detective Coates, I honestly don't know. Maybe it was due to the fact we've all been pretty keyed up and on our guards lately since…since Amy's Grandfather was shot and later killed with his wife Lisa in the explosion at Fairfield. I do know my truck. I've had it for over ten years; done all the work on it myself and know every noise it makes. What I heard this morning was not one of them so I reacted and got out of the truck."

Realizing again how close she had come to losing Ty forever, Amy squeezed his hand for comfort and assurance and received returned pressure from her husband.

"Detective, it had to be the Maxwell's; it had to be!"

"Ms. Fleming, though we don't have determinant proof, I'm inclined to agree with you. We have five deaths and your husband was nearly the sixth. I don't believe these are all coincidental."

A steely determination washed over Detective Coates face before he continued. "I won't have this; not in my town. It's going to stop!"

"What are you going to do, asked Ty?"

"The first thing I'm going to do is arrest Davis Maxwell for attempted murder. I was going to contact you today Mr. Borden with the news. Based on the statements you and Ms. Fleming gave yesterday, we have enough to arrest him. Second and there's a qualifier to this, I will agree to go along with your plan to be _dead_." Doing that may afford us the best chance of trapping Helen Maxwell."

"What's the qualifier, questioned Amy?"

"I want to be up front with you both; there is some inherent risk in following this course of action. If someone saw you and it somehow got back to the Maxwell's you're alive, they will know they're being setup and under suspicion. And that may cause them to be desperate; and desperate people do desperate things. You both could end up being in more danger."

Ty and Amy turned to toward each other and the mutual look they gave was clear; they were committed.

"We're all in Detective. We can't continue to live our lives waiting for Helen Maxwell's next move. We need to make something happen!"

Before he could respond further, Coates' phone went off.

"Coates."

….

"Yes; what do you have for me?"

…..

"At his sisters?"

…..

"Alright, meet me outside the main gates of her ranch in thirty minutes. Do NOT enter the property. Wait until I arrive and we'll go in together."

…..

"Just keep eyes on the house in case he was to leave before I arrive."

…..

"Alright, see you in thirty minutes."

Turning back to Amy and Ty, Detective Coates began to explain.

"We've been monitoring Davis Maxwell's movements since last night. A while ago, he left for his sister's ranch where he remains. I'm going to meet my men there and am going to arrest him. I just may have a few words with Helen Maxwell too. Among others, I'm going to pass on news of your tragic and horrific death."

Smiling at Detective Coates words, Ty and Amy felt the first hint of relief they'd experienced in days.

"Ty, what do we do now," inquired Amy.

"We wait to hear back from the Detective to see how Helen reacts to her brother's arrest. After that, I'm not sure. I know I need to continue to remain out of sight. In a few minutes, I think you should go back outside to see how things are progressing. Then go to the loft. After it gets dark, I'll join you."

"And Amy."

"Yes?"

"When you get up to the loft, I want you to get out one of the hand guns and keep it with you."

Looking at Ty, Amy's eyes widened a bit at her husband's wish before nodding her head in agreement.

"I'm going to take the other one when I join you tonight."

* * *

 _ **The Maxwell Ranch**_

Exiting his car outside the Maxwell ranch, Detective Coates addressed the waiting officers.

"Guys, I want to do this clean and by the book. Davis Maxwell is not the one I'm concerned about. I believe he'll come meekly. His sister is another story. If I'm right, she's a cold-blooded killer responsible for the deaths of at least six people. Don't say anything to her; nothing. I'll do the talking."

"Any questions?"

Seeing there were none, Coates continued. "Alright, let's go."

The three vehicles rode in tandem to the front of the Maxwell ranch house. Stepping away from his vehicle, Coates and the three Police officers approached the front door.

But before he could knock, the front door opened and out walked a small woman who appeared completely at ease and calm.

"Officers, is there something I can do for you?"

"Helen Maxwell, asked Detective Coates?"

"Yes."

"I'm Detective Coates of the Hudson Police Department. We're her looking for your brother, Davis Maxwell; I believe he's here?"

"And why would you believe that?"

"Why I do is irrelevant. Please answer the question. Is Davis Maxwell here?"

Studying the Detective a moment before responding, Helen spoke.

"Yes, he's here. What business do you have with him?"

"That's for me to discuss with Mr. Maxwell. Could you go get him please?"

Helen examined Coates a few more seconds before replying again. "Of course Detective; please wait here while I go and speak to my brother."

After about 30 seconds, Davis Maxwell emerged from the house followed by Helen.

"Davis Maxwell?"

"Yes, I'm Davis Maxwell; what's this all about?"

"I'm Detective Coates with the Hudson Police Department. I'm here to inform you that you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Ty Borden."


	22. Chapter 22

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 22**

 _ **The Maxwell Ranch**_

"Davis Maxwell?"

"Yes, I'm Davis Maxwell; what's this all about?"

"I'm Detective Coates with the Hudson Police Department. I'm here to inform you that you're under arrest for assault and the attempted murder of Ty Borden."

"WHAT? What are you talking about?

"Was I not clear? Did you not understand what I said Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yes, I understood."

"Then what's your confusion?"

"Uh, excuse me Detective; take a good look at me. My arm; my face. Borden did this to me. I swore out a warrant for his arrest so why isn't he under arrest?"

"That's a different matter and not at issue right now Mr. Maxwell. I'm here to arrest you; is that clear?"

"How can you be arresting me when he's the one who beat me up?"

"Mr. Maxwell, the outcome of, and who won the fight is not of concern to me at this time. We will discuss all this down at the station. These officers will escort you there now."

Two of the three officers stepped to either side of Davis Maxwell, took his arms and began to lead him to the Police car.

"What are you doing? Get your hands off of me. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Mr. Maxwell, We're not here to negotiate with you. As I stated, you're under arrest. I advise you to come along peacefully."

"Davis, interjected Helen, do what he says. We'll straighten this out later."

Giving a knowing look at the officers, Coates ordered, "Take him back to the station. I'll be along shortly."

"You can't do this to me; I have rights!"

"Davis, Helen spoke again more forcefully; stop struggling and go with them peacefully. I'll meet you at the station and have Jensen join us. Don't say anything until Jensen arrives."

At Helen's direction, Maxwell ceased struggling and was escorted to and in the Police car. As the two cars pulled away, Helen turned to Detective Coates.

"Does this make feel good Detective? Arresting a man whose only crime was to defend himself against Ty Borden; a man with a history of violence."

"Arresting your brother has nothing to do with my feelings lady."

"Really Detective? You don't think this charge against my brother is an overreach and ridiculous?"

"An overreach? Well, Ms. Maxwell, let's examine the facts; if those mean anything to you:

\- Your brother was ordered off the Bartlett ranch and told not to return by Amy Fleming

\- He chose to return anyway in pursuit of the same Amy Fleming

\- By doing so, he trespassed on the Bartlett property by entering the barn without invitation

\- He then attacked Ty Borden thereby initiating the altercation

\- After Borden defended himself, your brother pull out a knife and stabbed Borden multiple times with intent to harm if not kill

\- Oh, and he also struck Ms. Fleming in the face

"Now I may not be as smart as you mam, but I think there might be a crime in there somewhere on the part of your brother; don't you?"

Choosing to not immediately respond, Helen looked at Detective Coates carefully, measuring him for the first time.

 _So Borden and his wife went to the Police. If Davis actually did what this man says, then what Davis told me were lies. This could prove to be a problem. That idiot brother of mine and his fantasy feelings for the Fleming bitch!_

"That's an interesting account of things Detective. I'm sure Ty Borden and Amy Fleming were completely objective when they gave you their statements."

"Evidence isn't subjective Ms. Maxwell and the evidence supported the accounts and the arrest warrant for your brother."

"That's an fascinating claim Detective however; there may be other accounts and perspectives that will ultimately lead to a different conclusion."

"That's certainly possible but speaking of perspectives, I have another one."

"And what would that be Detective since clearly you want to tell me?"

"I'm looking at things from a _broader perspective_ Ms. Maxwell…hypothetically speaking of course. I think It's possible your brother is just a little fish. There's a bigger fish out there. And do you know what often happens with little fish? They're usually thrown back for the bigger fish. I'm thinking I might be able to catch that bigger fish. What do you think Ms. Maxwell? You think there's a bigger fish out there that needs to be caught?"

"Little fish, big fish; why Detective, you seem to be speaking in riddles. This is all so very confusing to me."

"Hmmm, is that right? Somehow I don't think so. I think you know perfectly well what I'm speaking of; hypothetically of course."

"Of course. But another take of what you've said Detective might lead one to conclude that you're actually trying to accuse me of something. Are you Detective? Are you accusing me of something?"

"Noooo, I wouldn't think of it Ms. Maxwell. We're just having a friendly conversation."

"Is that what this is Detective, a friendly conversation? I'm always up for friendly conversations. But this smells more like game; a word game to be exact and I've engaged in several word games lately and am growing tired of them. At this point, I prefer direct so if you have something to say to me, please, just say it."

"You want me to be more direct? How's this? Hudson has always been a quiet and peaceful place…until lately. Suddenly, we've got six deaths in the last month. Three men dead in the woods located on Big River Ranch and at least one of them worked for you; coincidence? The other two were found on another spot on the ranch shot in the head at close range. Who do you think is responsible for those murders? That's some cold stuff Ms. Maxwell."

"Then the home belonging to Lisa Stillman blows up with Ms. Stillman and her husband in it. Both are dead. Isn't it true Lisa Stillman had been to see you only days before? Then yesterday, Ty Borden was killed when his truck blew-up at Heartland ranch. The same guy your brother attacked. I find it very interesting that you knew at least four of the people killed. And I'll go even further than that lady; I think you're the likely person behind all these deaths. Is that direct enough for you?"

"Yes, that's very direct. But you are missing one crucial thing Detective; evidence. You don't have any. And accusing a person without evidence is called slander in some circles."

"But Ms. Maxwell, you asked me to be direct. You're going to have to do better than that; or I'll have to do worse before there's any real slander."

"Do you have any more official Police business here Detective? I have things I need to do."

"No, I'm done Ms. Maxwell…for now. I wouldn't get too comfortable though. One never knows when I might return…with another set of handcuffs."

"Good luck with that Detective."

* * *

 _ **The Police Station**_

"Officer, Helen stated to the desk clerk. My name is Helen Maxwell and this is Mr. Jensen, an Attorney. My brother, Davis Maxwell was arrested a little while ago and Mr. Jensen needs to be escorted to where my brother is being held."

"One moment mam," replied the clerk as she picked up the phone.

"Yes, Davis' Maxwell Attorney his here. Alright, thank you."

"Someone will be here momentarily to escort Mr. Maxwell's attorney to his client."

"Thank you," replied Helen.

Within a minute, an officer came and walked Attorney Jensen to where Davis Maxwell was being held.

"Hello Officers, I'm Abel Jensen, Mr. Maxwell's Attorney."

"Counselor, responded Detective Coates. This is Detective Kelso. We have some questions for your client."

* * *

 _ **Heartland**_

"Amy and I are going to run into Hudson for groceries and supplies," said Lou.

Ty's internal concern mechanism for Amy's safety immediately began to escalate.

"Amy, I'm not sure that's a good idea…"

"Ty, Amy replied cutting off her husband. We'll be careful. We have to continue to live our lives."

Ty knew she was right but his anxiety didn't lesson with that knowledge.

"Ok, but please stay together and be careful."

"We will, responded Lou. I promise."

"I love you Ty."

"I love you too."

"Make sure you stay out of sight."

* * *

 _ **Maggie's**_

After paying for the ranch supplies and loading them into Lou's SUV, Amy and Lou reentered Maggie's to enjoy a cup of coffee and relax if for only a few moments. With all the tension they'd recently endured, the carefree joy of simple cup of coffee hand never seemed more satisfying and enjoyable.

"Amy, what are we going to do about the ranch? You know, caring for the herd and all the things Grandpa did?"

"I don't know Lou. We're probably going to have to look into hiring someone. But I can't…don't want to think about that right now. Grandpa and Lisa are dead; they're gone. And I almost lost my husband, Amy said in a hushed voice. I can't think about anything other than getting through this crisis. We have a crazy woman seeking some sort of twisted revenge on our family for something we didn't do. Until she's dealt with, we can't focus on anything else."

"You're right Amy, one problem at a time. You about done? We probably should be getting back before a certain someone gets overly worried and sends Peter to look for us."

Smiling at Lou's reference, Amy responded, "I'm ready, let's go."

Amy and Lou continued their casual talk as they made their way to and through Maggie's door on to the sidewalk. With her head partially turned back toward Lou, Amy accidentally stumbled into another entering Maggie's.

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't mean to…" Amy's breath caught in her mouth as she recognized the equally startled individual standing in front of her – Helen Maxwell.

"What the hell are you doing here, demanded Amy making no attempt to hide the aggression in her voice?"

"None of your business Fleming, spat Helen Maxwell? Now get out of my way."

"I own this place, said Lou and I don't want your business. You're not welcome here at Maggie's. So get your ass away from my store."

"Is that so Fleming-Morris or whatever you're calling yourself now. You're banning customers?"

"No, just you," responded Lou.

"That's right Maxwell, said Amy. We don't allow murderous sociopaths into our store."

Stepping aggressively towards her, Amy got within inches of Helen's face before speaking again.

"You tri…you killed my husband! Before this is over, you're going to pay for all you've done; the people you've killed!"

"Are you threatening me Fleming?"

"Take it any way you want. We both know what you've done."

"And what do you think I've done? Helen said calmly;" a fact not gone unnoticed by Amy.

Amy thought a moment before responding, _I've got to do something to get her mad; this woman is too controlled._

"What have you done…how about we start with your pathetic brother's wife? You had her killed and made it look like it was a car accident. What, was she somehow a threat to you Helen? Was she taking little Davis' attention away from big sister?"

Detecting a spark of anger in Helen's eyes, Amy continued.

"And then there's mommy and daddy. You murdered your own parents by blowing up their house with them in it and making it look like a gas explosion. What, was it because they didn't hug you enough? Or was it because they were beginning to see you as the sick bitch you are?"

Seeing Helen's anger mounting further, Amy pushed on.

"But forgive me Ms. Nut Job, I forgot to start at the beginning – your loser husband; Jordan Hewitt AKA, Jeremy Hughes. Did you somehow arrange his death too? Did you drug his horse leading to his death?"

"Shut your mouth Fleming! Don't you dare say anything about my husband after what you and _your_ husband did to him."

"After what we did, laughed Amy? Which part? The part where Ty uncovered Jordan-Jeremy poisoned and killed his own horse for the insurance money? And then tried to frame Ty for the crime?"

"That's a damn lie! It was Borden who poisoned Buckingham due to his incompetence."

"Repeating someone else's lie doesn't make it true when you say it lady. If Hewitt-Hughes didn't kill his horse, then why did he run? Why did he leave town? Because the Police were about to arrest him for the crime is why; and he knew it. I thought you were supposed to be smart? I guess he tricked you too. Were you that desperate for a husband?"

"You better watch your mouth Fleming; disrespect my husband again and…"

Leaning in to get closer to Helen again, Amy ignored the warning.

"There's something I bet you don't know Maxwell; something your beloved Jordemy never told you."

Amy could see Helen was near her breaking point which provided all the impetus she needed to continue.

"He tried to date me…that's right, Jeremy Hughes asked me out."

"You LYING BITCH!"

"It's true Pyscho! He wanted me to go out with him. But guess what Helen…I turned him down. That's right; I_said_NO. Want to know why?" Not allowing Helen to reply, Amy continued.

"Because I had no interest in the horse killer; never would have. I was with Ty. On his best day, Jeremy Hughes wasn't one tenth of the man Ty was. So what did little Jeremy do then? He began dating another girl at the Vet clinic but then she rejected him too after seeing his true self."

"Then, after skipping town one step ahead of the law, he met you. I guess after being turned down and rejected twice, he was so desperate; he was willing to be with anyone dumb enough to accept him. How does it feel to know you were only a third choice? And you fell for his act; what an idiot!"

"You bought in to his lies and deceit about us killing his horse and ruining his life, Amy laughed again. What a stooge you are. Jeremy Hughes conned you! You were played! Consider yourself lucky; it would have been only a matter of time before he cleaned you out and left you with nothing. By dying, he may have actually done you a favor!"

With Amy's final humiliating comment, Helen Maxwell lost control for the first time in her life. For Jeremy Hughes had been the only person she had truly ever cared for; the only one she had truly ever loved.

Amy could see Helen had reached the tipping point but was still unprepared for Helen's response.

Not waiting for further insults, Helen Maxwell backhanded Amy across the face, stunning her. Quick to follow up on her advantage, Helen stepped back, pivoted on her left foot and delivered a spinning round kick with her right leg to the side of Amy's face knocking her to the cold sidewalk outside Maggie's.

Seeing her sister collapse under Helen's attack, Lou quickly jumped to Amy's defense. But an obviously skilled Helen countered with a front kick to Lou's chest sending her crashing into Maggie's outside wall.

 _Stay down Lou_ thought Amy after absorbing Helen's kick _. I've got this; she's mine_.

More stunned than hurt from Helen's kick, Amy sprang to her feet in time to catch Helen's next kick intended for her face again. Years of strenuous work on a ranch had hardened and toughened Amy, honing her body to the point where she could absorb a kick like Helen's without any real damage.

Seizing Helen's foot and calf before it connected with her head, Amy spun to her left while simultaneously sweeping Helen's petite body into the same wall that Lou had been slammed against only seconds prior. Not giving Helen a second to recover, Amy threw a roundhouse punch with her right fist that landed flush on the cheek of Helen Maxwell. What she lacked in martial arts skill possessed by Helen, Amy made up for in greater strength and fury at what Helen had done to her family.

As Helen bounced off Maggie's wall, Amy stepped forward to engulf her by wrapping her arms around Helen's body in a bear hug, preventing her antagonist from sinking to the ground. Tilting her head back to its limits with her neck, Amy paused for a brief second before snapping her head forward, slamming her forehead into Helen's exposed face. Feeling the bones in Helen's nose crunch under the force of her head-butt, a deadly focused Amy barely heard the agonizing moan escape from Helen's lips.

 _It worked once, I bet it'll work again,_ Amy thought as she propelled her head a second time into Helen's already damaged nose and face.

Knocked momentarily unconscious from the force of Amy's blows, Helen sank as dead weight to the ground.

Grabbing Helen by her hair, Amy raised her defeated opponents head so she could better take in Helen's mashed face.

"That's for Ty, my Grandfather and Lisa you murdering bastard! I hope every time you see your mangled nose in the mirror you'll remember this day and how Amy Fleming kicked your ass and got some payback!"

* * *

 **A/N**

I probably have two, maybe three chapters left before concluding the story. Keep the reviews coming; I always enjoy reading them.


	23. Chapter 23

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 23**

Grabbing Helen by her hair, Amy raised her defeated opponents head so she could better take in Helen's mashed face.

"That's for Ty, my Grandfather and Lisa you murdering bastard! I hope every time you see your mangled nose in the mirror you'll remember this day and how Amy Fleming kicked your ass and got some payback!"

"And don't think for a minute this is over, cause it isn't. You still have a lot to answer for and I won't rest until you're arrested, convicted, locked up behind bars and get what you deserve."

"Let's go Lou. Being around this piece of human garbage makes me feel like I need a shower."

Getting into her SUV, Lou turned the ignition key but paused to look at her sister before driving away.

"Today little sister; you're my hero! Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I have no idea; I just sort of reacted. Knowing what that woman has done and tried to do to our family, I just sort of lost it."

"I'm glad you did because she could fight!"

"Yeah, clearly she knows some martial arts. I didn't think she would be as tough in a street fight though so that's what I decided to make it."

"You were right, and I'm glad you did."

* * *

 _ **Heartland**_

"You going to be alright?" asked Lou as she came to a stop in front of the main house.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I just want to go and be with Ty."

"Ok; I'll check on you later."

Walking through the barn on her way to the loft, the high from her battle with Helen Maxwell had begun to give way to the aches from the effects of her fight. Her head hurt not only from where Helen's kick had connected but from the two head-butts she had delivered to Helen as well. With each step the pain in her head seemed to intensify.

As Amy walked unsteadily into the loft, Ty looked up from his position on the couch and immediately took in the bruises beginning to form on his wife's face and jumped to his feet in concern. Hiding the pain that shot through him from his still healing wounds from the fight with Davis Maxwell, Ty rushed to Amy's side.

"Amy, you're hurt. What happened to you?"

"I'm ok but my head is beginning to throb. Lou and I just had an interesting experience."

Not trusting her unsteady legs that were beginning to shake, Amy allowed herself to fall on to the couch before proceeding to recount all that had transpired in the confrontation with Helen Maxwell. Ty remained silent allowing Amy to tell all without interruption. Wanting to ask questions, Ty chose to look after his wife's needs instead. It was clear to him that the after-effects of the fight had left his wife aching and exhausted. What she needed at the moment far more than answering questions was rest.

"Ok, I want you to lie down and take it easy. I'm going to get some ice to put on your swollen face."

"I must look awful."

"Temporary battle scars babe; you should be proud. Wear them like a badge of honor."

"Thank you Ty; I'm so glad you're here. I don't know how I'd face all this without you, she said as her voice began to crack. I love you."

"I love you too," he responded and leaned in to gently kiss her, noting the tears beginning to form in the corner of her beautiful eyes. You go and lie down; I'll get the ice then fix you something to eat."

* * *

Later that night after Amy had eaten; the couple lay in bed and their conversation returned to Amy's fight with Helen Maxwell.

"So she started it all by slapping you in the face, Ty asked?"

"Yeah, Lou and I nearly ran into her on our way out of Maggie's. Just seeing her there, standing in front of us got me so mad. So I started pushing her Ty; not physically but with my comments. I think I unconsciously wanted something to happen. That scares me a little."

"Don't let it. You did nothing wrong; with all she's done, that woman deserves anything she gets. I'm glad you did what you did."

Reassured by Ty's words, Amy continued. "She was so smug in keeping her composure and it really started to piss me off. This woman prides herself in self-control and I had to do something to knock her off balance. As soon as I mentioned Jeremy Hughes, I could see a change begin in her. She didn't like it. So I decided to push it further."

"Whad'you say?"

"Well, seeing how sensitive she was at the mention of anything negative about Jeremy, I realized I'd found the thing that might push her over the edge. So I brought up Jeremy asking me out and me turning him down. I said he was nowhere near the man you are. Then I mentioned that he hooked up with Cassandra but then she dumped him too. And after that he finally settled on her and she was just his third choice."

"How did she take it?"

"She was really pissed by this time so I pushed it even more trying to get her to lose it. And it worked."

"What did say?"

"I said after Cassandra and I rejected him, he was willing to settle for anyone dumb enough to have him. I told her she had been played and conned. That's when she really lost it and hit me."

"She hit you? So she started it?"

"Yes, no doubt about it."

"Good; we might be able to use that; then what happened?"

"Well, I was kind of stunned when she hit me cause I wasn't expecting it. She then nailed me good with some sort of karate type kick. Knocked me down and dazed me for a few seconds. It was then Lou came to my defense but Helen kicked her too knocking her down."

"She kicked Lou? Wow!"

"Helen tried kicking me again but I grabbed her leg before it connected and smashed her into the wall."

Ty's eyes widened at Amy's last statement but he remained quiet, allowing Amy to continue.

"And then, I really got her Ty."

"What; what did you do?"

"Remember when you had that fight with Ahmed out in the yard; you know after…?"

"Yeah…but it doesn't exactly bring back pleasant thoughts."

"Me either."

With that, Amy moved in to kiss her husband knowing the pain she had caused Ty had never completely left.

"It worked out in the end though didn't it?"

"Yes it did," responded Ty, returning the kiss. But what does that have to do with you and Helen today?"

"Well, somehow, and I can't explain it, the head-butt you gave Ahmed popped into my head."

"Really?"

"Yes; so I head-butted her…really hard. And I could see it hurt her pretty bad; so…"

"Yeah, so?"

"I did it again."

"You head-butted her again? I don't believe it."

"Honestly Ty, I was so mad at this woman for what she's done to our family. All I wanted to do was hurt her."

"I get it; I do Amy.

Brushing a lose strand of hair from her face, Ty playfully commented. "Amy Fleming; my little badass wife," Ty mused.

Smiling at Ty's description, Amy replied. "I have my moments I guess."

Careful to avoid any of her bruises, Ty kissed her cheek before looking into her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you."

"You are; why?"

"Because you fought back against someone trying to hurt you and didn't hold back. You're a fighter Amy Fleming. I've seen that since the beginning. I've even experienced it a few times myself."

Amy lowered her eyes remembering some of their fights early in their relationship.

"Amy, Ty inquired so she'd look at him again. I wouldn't have you any other way."

A smile slowly spread across her face at his words knowing the love behind them.

"Have I said I love you lately, she asked before kissing him again."

"A couple of times," Ty responded playfully.

"How's your head feeling?"

"Like I banged it against a tree."

"Was it worth it?"

Another smile formed on her face as she replied, "Yeah, it was."

"Ty?"

"Hmm."

"What are we going to do now? She's still out there and I don't think she's going to stop until she finishes you and me."

"Well, realizing that helps."

"What do you mean?"

"Whether we like it or not; whether we believe it or not; we, this family, must recognize Helen Maxwell wants to kill us and won't stop until she does. We can't assume she's civilized or will back off. We can't let our guard down. And Amy…we have to be willing to kill her first before she kills us."

Chills went up Amy's spine at her husbands' words but she recognized the truth in which he spoke.

"You're right Ty; we have to be prepared to do whatever it takes."

* * *

 _ **The Police Station – The holding room**_

"Mr. Maxwell, I'd like to explore the last time you went to Heartland prior to the occasion where you and Mr. Borden got into an altercation," said Detective Coates.

"Ok."

"At that time, did Ms. Fleming order you off the property and to not return?"

"She didn't know what she was saying; she's in love with me."

"Not according to Ms. Fleming…but you didn't answer my question. Did she instruct you to leave the property and to not come back? Did she not say you were no longer welcome there?"

"She didn't really mean it; she_"

"Mr. Maxwell, I'm not asking what you believed she meant or felt. I'm asking you a specific, direct question. Did Ms. Fleming order you off the property and instruct you not to come back?"

"Yes."

"Officer, interjected Mr. Jensen, this is not a court of law. As Mr. Maxwell's attorney it is my view that Mr. Maxwell's belief of Ms. Fleming's actual intent and meaning is relevant."

"That may be true Counselor, and you are correct; this is not a court of law. We however are asking questions to establish the facts as they were and are today. And these are the facts based on Ms. Fleming's account and what your client has admitted to."

Fact 1: Mr. Maxwell came to Heartland to speak with Amy Fleming

Fact 2: During that meeting, Ms. Fleming ordered Mr. Maxwell off the property

Fact 3: Ms. Fleming also instructed Mr. Maxwell not to return to the property

Fact 4: Against said instruction, Mr. Maxwell did return to the property thereby trespassing

"Are any of these facts in dispute Counselor?"

 _Silence_

"No comment Counselor?"

"Not at this time but please continue with your questions for my client."

"Mr. Maxwell, do you dispute any of the facts I just outlined?"

"No; but again, I believed that Ms. Fleming was in love with me."

"So is it your position that there was an exception to Ms. Fleming's directive for you to stay off her property? And that exception was not to trespass unless you held the belief she was in love with you?"

"Well no, but I believed Borden had influenced her thinking."

"So you believe you were not to trespass unless you believed Ms. Fleming was influenced by her husband?"

"No; I guess not."

"So the fact is you trespassed on her property. And that comment was not meant as a question; it's a statement of fact!"

 _Silence_

"I think we've covered the issue of you trespassing. So now, I'd like to move on to your altercation with Mr. Borden. An altercation that occurred that same day you came to Heartland against Ms. Fleming's instructions. Is that correct?"

With no response from Davis Maxwell, Detective Coates continued.

"Mr. Maxwell, did you enter the barn at Heartland where Mr. & Mrs. Borden have residence in the loft over the same barn?"

"Yes, I did since I was there to see Amy Fleming."

"The same Amy Fleming that told you that you were no longer welcome on the property and not to return?"

"We've already covered that Detective," commented Jensen.

"Is that a yes, Counselor?"

"Yes."

"So you entered the barn uninvited; correct Mr. Maxwell?"

"Technically yes."

"Technically, actually, physically, spiritually, metaphorically; any way you want to phrase it, the answer is yes."

"After you entered the barn, Mr. Borden came down from his home in the loft to see why you were there; is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Was Ms. Fleming also in the loft?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Did you and Mr. Borden exchange words?"

"Yes."

"Was it a casual, pleasant exchange or was it contentious?"

"It was contentious."

"And what happened after the exchange of words?"

"We fought."

"Who started the fight Mr. Maxwell?"

"….Well, I'm not sure; it was kind of mutual. Borden and I don't like each other."

"Who threw the first punch Mr. Maxwell?"

"Define punch."

Entering the fray for the first time, Detective Kelso kicked his chair back and approached Davis Maxwell.

"Let's not play games Maxwell, challenged Kelso. Let me be clear pal, you're under arrest for trespassing, which has been established; and attempted murder of Ty Borden with a deadly weapon which is about to be established. That means you will be charged with attempted murder with a deadly weapon. And then you'll be sentenced and sent to prison."

After his last comment, Detective Kelso went silent for several seconds to allow the reality of what Davis Maxwell was facing to begin to set in.

"Do you know what jail time is for attempted murder Maxwell? A minimum of seven years in prison!

"Do you know what happens to punk criminals like you in prison?"

"You're out of bounds Detective, Jensen exclaimed. Stop trying to intimidate my client."

"I don't need to _try and intimidate_ your client Counselor. I'm just beginning to inform him of what his life will be like in prison while big sister comfortably relaxes in her easy chair on her ranch sipping tea or whatever else the hell she drinks."

"Wait a minute, said a visibly shaken Davis Maxwell. Who said anything about prison?"

"Where do you think attempted murderers go Maxwell; charm school? You tried to kill someone with a knife and you're going to end up in prison with hardened criminals. Whaddya think happens to fresh fish like you in prison Maxwell?"

"Detective! Bellowed Jansen."

"Ease off Walt, said Detective Coates in his good cop role. Let's get back to my question. Who threw the first punch, kick, slap, wet kiss or any other kind of physical force Mr. Maxwell?"

"I…I did, admitted Maxwell; after repeated attempts by Borden to insult me."

"Sticks and stones Maxwell; sticks and stones. You're going to have to deal with far worse than insults in prison buddy, interjected bad cop Kelso. I'd avoid the showers if I were you."

Returning to the questioning, Detective Coates continued. "Did you hit Ty Borden Mr. Maxwell?"

"I pushed him into a wall."

"So you initiated the fight with Ty Borden?"

"Yes."

"Did you then punch Mr. Borden and throw him against a barn stall door?"

"Yes."

"What happened next?"

"Borden hit me and kicked me in the balls."

"What did you do next?"

"We continued to fight."

"How did the fight continue Mr. Maxwell? Specifically, who did what next?"

But Davis Maxwell was afraid to answer.

"Did you pull out a knife and stab Mr. Borden twice."

"It was to protect myself!"

"I take it that's a yes."

"Had Mr. Borden used a weapon of any kind up to this point?"

"His shoe when he kicked me."

"Do you admit you attacked Mr. Borden with a knife?"

"It was necessary."

"Because you were losing the fight?"

 _No answer_

"Mr. Maxwell?"

 _No answer_

"I'll leave that for now, responded Detective Coates."

"How many times did you stab or cut Mr. Borden?"

"Twice."

"Where did you stab or cut him?"

"Across the stomach and near the shoulder."

"Were you aiming for the shoulder?"

 _Silence_

"Did you intend to stab him in the shoulder or were you aiming elsewhere?"

"I wasn't really aiming."

"Were you trying to stab Mr. Borden in the chest?"

"I don't remember."

"Did Mr. Borden move slightly just before you stabbed him thereby avoiding being stabbed in the chest?"

"I don't remember."

"According to Mr. Borden, that's exactly what happened."

 _Silence_

"Did you also try to stab Mr. Borden once again later in the fight?"

"Yes, but that's when he broke my arm."

"We'll get to that. Where did you attempt to stab Mr. Borden the third time; where was it?"

"In the barn."

At Davis Maxwell's sarcastic reply, Detective Kelso moved aggressively toward Maxwell again.

"You think this is funny Maxwell? I'll tell you what's funny; a six-foot four, 250 pound cellmate looking for a new boyfriend, Kelso growled. And I think you might be just what he's been looking for. You want a boyfriend Maxwell?"

"DETECTIVE, I insist you stop trying to scare and intimidate my client."

"Then advise him to start answering our questions!"

"Let me clue you in on something Maxwell, continued Kelso. We've got more than enough on you to have you charged with attempted murder with a deadly weapon. And trust me, you'll be convicted and sentenced to prison. And you know something you piece of crap, little pukes like you are real popular in prison…but for all the wrong things. Get my meaning?"

Detective Kelso's bad cop routine of half-truths, bluffs and scare tactics were beginning to have the intended effect on Davis Maxwell. For the first time since his arrest, realization came to him he could actually be sent to prison and be around hardened criminals on a daily basis.

"But it doesn't have to go down that way Maxwell; there's a possible way out for you. That is, unless you prefer having to grow eyes in the back of your head and wear metal pants. If that's not appealing to you, you might want to consider the deal we've got for."

"Davis, don't say another word! This conversation is over Detective's."

"You think I'm joking about what will happen to you in prison, continued Kelso ignoring Jensen's declaration? You'll be passed around like a piece of meat to the point where you'll wish you were dead. You think your Attorney really cares about that? You think your sister gives a damn about that? You can't be that stupid."

Leaning within inches of Davis Maxwell's face, Kelso spoke with such harshness that spittle flew from his mouth on to Maxwell's face.

"Let's cut through the crap Maxwell. Unless you cooperate with us, you're going to understand the meaning of the word rape up close and personal and you'll squeal like a stuck baby seal; I'll make sure of it! In fact I'll enjoy it. Maybe I'll also pass the word you're a child molester. You know what happens to child molesters in prison Maxwell. They don't make it out alive. I'll make it my business to spread the word on you. I've got six deaths around Hudson in the last couple of months you're either responsible for or you know who is. You think I'll care about one more that happens in prison to someone that deserves it?"

A look of sheer terror spread over the pale face of Davis Maxwell as he envisioned his world beginning to collapse in the worse, unimaginable way.

"Mr. Jensen, I want you to leave the room so I can speak to the Detectives alone."

"Davis, you don't want to do that. They're just trying to scare you."

"It's my life responded Maxwell. I'm not taking the fall for her; no way."

"So Mr. Maxwell, spoke Detective Coates. For the record, you're asking for your Attorney leave the room so you can speak to us alone. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Davis, this is a mistake!"

"Leave now Jensen! I want to speak to the Detectives alone."

Without another word, Jensen rose from his chair while shaking his head and proceeded to leave the room.

"Alright Mr. Maxwell, said Detective Coates upon Jensen's departure, let's get comfortable because we're going to be here for a while. Let's talk about your sister; Helen Maxwell."

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is a little dry, but it was necessary to setup the final stage of the story. I'm very appreciative of the comments many of you have made wanting the story to continue but I don't want to drag it out and have it lose some of its steam. Looking forward to your comments; even my critic who's been missing the last two chapters.


	24. Chapter 24

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 24**

"Alright Mr. Maxwell, said Detective Coates upon Jensen's departure, let's get comfortable because we're going to be here for a while. Let's talk about your sister; Helen Maxwell."

* * *

Making his way out of the Police station, a tense Lloyd Jensen pulled out his cell phone before opening his car door and easing inside.

"Ms. Maxwell, this is Lloyd Jensen."

"Mr. Jensen, how are things going with Davis?"

"The situation is not good Ms. Maxwell; not good at all."

"What do you mean? What's happened?"

"Davis just ordered me out of the room where he's meeting with the Detectives because he wanted to speak with them alone. He's ready to cut a deal. I have no doubt of it."

Helen remained silent on the other end of the call as she contemplated the implications of what Davis could do and how much damage he could cause.

"Mrs. Maxwell?"

"I'm still here Lloyd. Are you sure of it; that Davis would do that?"

"I am Ms. Maxwell. I have no doubt."

"Thank you for the information; I'll be in touch soon."

* * *

 _That spineless coward; he's going to give me up to save his own ass. He's become absolutely useless._

 _But what does he know; what could he say?_

 _He doesn't know how I took care of that manipulative wife of his, so anything he said would be speculation and unprovable. But our parents…does he know enough about that to cause me trouble? No I don't think so. Not enough; not enough to prove anything at least._

 _Wait…Stillman & Bartlett; Sh**t! If he's put things together about what happened with them and what he may have overheard…that might be enough. He might actually be able to bury me! Would he? If he was desperate enough, he just might._

 _Can I risk it?_

* * *

 _ **The Police Station Holding Room**_

"What do you want to know about my sister?"

"I think you know what we're referring to. We've had six recent deaths in and around Hudson Mr. Maxwell and we believe your sister may be responsible for all of them, replied Detective Coates."

"Not to mention your wife and parents," added Kelso.

"My wife; my parents! What are you talking about? Helen had nothing to do with those. Are you crazy?"

"Are you sure about that Mr. Maxwell?"

"Helen didn't have anything to do with my wife's death. Melanie died from a car accident; her brakes failed at an intersection."

"Yes they did, but why do assume it was an accident?"

"What do you mean? Of course it was. That's what the Police told me."

"That's what they told you because they couldn't prove otherwise; but were you aware that some within the department believed it wasn't an accident but a deliberate act of sabotage?"

"What are you talking about? No one ever said anything to me about that."

"That's because it couldn't be proved. Let me tell you now though, it almost certainly wasn't an accident your sister was the prime suspect. For that matter, she still is."

"That's impossible; Helen would never have hurt Melanie."

"Why; why are you so certain she wouldn't hurt your wife?"

Not allowing Davis Maxwell to answer, Detective Coates pushed forward.

"Did you know it was determined that the brake lines on your wife's car were frayed and appeared to have been tampered with?"

"I…I didn't…I don't believe it?"

"It's true; your wife had the brakes done on her car only a couple of weeks before the _accident_ so they should have been in nearly pristine condition. They weren't. And you know what else? Your sister had borrowed the car only days before. You were not aware of that, were you Mr. Maxwell?"

 _Silence_

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"No…no, I wasn't aware of that. Melanie never mentioned that," responded a distracted and increasingly agitated Davis Maxwell.

"Do you think that was just an unfortunate coincidence? Your wife has the brakes done; your sister borrows the car; your wife's in a fatal accident due to the brakes failing; and it's discovered the brakes were likely tampered with?"

 _She killed Melanie? How could she…SHE KILLED MY WIFE!_

"Let's move on from your wife's incident to your parents. How did they die?"

"From a gas explosion of their house I was told."

"Just like that? You believe it was another accident?"

"I…I don't know; why wouldn't I? Are you saying it wasn't an accident and that my sister killed our parents too?"

"That's exactly what we're saying. We don't believe it was an accident. There's evidence that supports our belief it was deliberate."

"Why; why would she murder my wife and parents?"

"As far as your wife goes, we really don't know. Perhaps she saw your wife as some kind of threat; perhaps she felt your wife wasn't good for you; it could be a number of things. What we do know is that the evidence points to your sister. We just can't prove it…yet."

"And my parents?"

"Did you know your sister was in serious financial trouble before the deaths of your parents?"

"No, she never said anything to me about that."

"It's the truth. I can show you correspondence from creditors to your wife that proves she was in serious debt. We believed she had your parents killed for the insurance money."

"What insurance money? Helen said they didn't have any life insurance."

"She told you that? That was a lie Mr. Maxwell; there was a $500,000 policy payable solely to your sister upon the death of the parents."

"What?"

"And to top it off, there was a Double Indemnity clause so your sister actually received one million."

"Helen received one million dollars?"

"Yes, she did. How do you think she purchased the ranch and stock on which she now lives?"

"I don't know; I never really thought about it."

 _My own sister; she killed Melanie; she killed mom and dad for the money! She doesn't give a damn about me. She's been using me for her gain all this time._

"So you don't know anything about those deaths Mr. Maxwell?"

"No, I don't."

"What do you know that may help us then? Why did you want your attorney to leave the room? Unless you have something for us, we're wasting our time and may as well move towards having you formally charged for attempted murder."

"I may not know anything that would help you regarding my sisters and parents death, but I might know something about the explosion at Fairfield that could help you."

"And what would that be?"

"I believe my sister planned it."

* * *

Mr. Maxwell, my name is Wilson Hamrick. I'm a Crown Prosecutor and I understand from Detectives Coates and Kelso here you may have some information for us about the explosion and Fairfield Stables and the deaths of Lisa Stillman and Jack Bartlett?"

"I do. Detective Kelso said I could get a deal if I were to give you information on my sister. What kind of deal?"

"Slow down Mr. Maxwell. Any potential deal we might offer you depends on the information you provide. What do you have to tell us?"

"I have information implicating my sister, Helen Maxwell as the one behind the explosion at Fairfield."

"And what would that be?"

"I overheard her speaking to two of her hands about blowing up the Stillman house. I wasn't paying that much attention and didn't catch the entire conversation but putting it all together, it's clear now what they were discussing."

"Tell me about the conversation."

Maxwell proceeded to detail what he had overhead the day he made an unplanned visit to his sister's ranch and overheard her speaking to the ranch hands.

"Just to be sure Mr. Maxwell, you overheard you sister discussing a gas explosion that would appear as accidental?"

"Yes."

"And in the course of this conversation she stated it would happen at Ms. Stillman's ranch; Fairfield Stables?"

"Yes, that's what I heard."

"What day was this?"

"It was two days before the explosion."

"And you're sure of these facts Mr. Maxwell?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright Mr. Maxwell, based on this information, we're going to issue an arrest for your sister Helen Maxwell. And we're prepared to make a deal with you that would allow you to avoid prison time in exchange for this information about your sister."

"So what else do I have to do?"

"Well Mr. Maxwell, you've given us enough to arrest your sister. But this will likely go to trial and you will need to testify; and your sister will have to be convicted. If that happens, the charges against you for the attempted murder of Ty Borden will be reduced to a misdemeanor. You'll have probation but you won't serve any prison time."

"That seems like an awful lot having to happen for me to be able to be off the hook."

"You're in no position to question terms of the deal Maxwell, interrupted Detective Kelso assuming his bad cop role again. I'd just as soon as have you go to prison."

"Detective please; we're not here to try and scare and intimidate Mr. Maxwell. However, what the Detective said is true Mr. Maxwell. Without your testimony, you will be charged and will most certainly be convicted of a serious crime – attempted murder with a deadly weapon. With that in mind, I highly recommend you accept our offer."

"Alright; I accept."

* * *

 _ **Maxwell Ranch**_

Lost in her thoughts about how to handle the latest twist with her brother, Helen was startled by the ringing of her phone and the news she was about to hear would only make her situation worse and more desperate.

"Yes Daniel, what is it?"

"Bad news Helen; your brother caved. He's cut a deal and a warrant for your arrest is going to be issued."

"What did he tell them?"

"All I know is what the two Detectives on the case were saying. He's provided enough information to implicate you in two murders and they're seeking an arrest warrant as I speak."

 _That son of a bitch!_

"As always, thank you Daniel. You are a true friend and I promise to keep our relationship confidential."

"You're welcome Helen. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. Thanks again Daniel."

 _That little shit. He told them about Fairfield and sold me down the river. If he had just stayed away from that Fleming BITCH like I told him, he wouldn't be in jail and I wouldn't be about to be arrested. I'd kill that piece of horse crap right now if I could._

 _I'm NOT going to let them take me in while Fleming gets away with her part in the death of Jeremy. My Jeremy would be alive today if it wasn't for them. She has to pay. At least Borden's ass is dead. And I'm going to make sure Fleming joins him. We'll see who has the last word you BITCH! And I'm going to take care of that bony ass sister too. She's going to die. I'm going to damn well kill them both. Where's my f'ng keys? I'm going to settle this for good; NOW!_

* * *

"Come on, come on; pick up," implored Bob Kearney holding his phone to his ear.

"Yes, it's me Lou. Helen Maxwell just left her ranch like a bat out of hell. I don't know if she knows she's about to be arrested and charged so we should assume she does know. I suspect she may have a mole in the Police force feeding her information. How else would she have known about the shooting in the woods when that information hadn't been released yet?"

"She may be on her way to Heartland so be prepared. I'm going to follow her to find out for sure and if it looks like she's headed there, I'll call you again."

"Thanks for the heads-up Bob; we'll be ready."

* * *

By the time she passed through the gates to the entrance of Heartland, Helen Maxwell had regained her composure but remained aware of the fact the Police were no doubt closing in on her like a vice.

 _Whatever happens, the end of Amy Fleming must happen now. If I can get her sister too, then it's a bonus. Ever since I started down this road I knew inside I'd eventually caught. Don't care though. Without Jeremy, my life will never be complete and whole. Those responsible for his death though must pay._

 _I can't give it away at first why I'm here though. I need them to think I'm here for some kind of truce and lull them into relaxing it before I act._

* * *

"Bob, what do you have?"

"She just turned into Heartland; she's on her way and will be there in minutes."

"OK, thanks Bob."

* * *

 _ **Heartland**_

Singularly focused on what she was at Heartland to do, Helen Maxwell parked her Subaru Outback in front of the Bartlett home. Exiting her vehicle without pause, she made her way deliberately up the short steps and knocked on the front door.

"She's here, said Lou; you ready?"

"I'm ready, replied Amy. Let's do this."

Opening the front door to a stoic looking Helen Maxwell, Lou's eyes widened at the site of her enemy; betraying surprise as she had planned.

"What are you doing here, demanded Lou? You've got a helluva nerve after all you've done."

"Please, Mrs. Fleming, I'm not here for trouble, a conciliatory sounding Helen Maxwell replied. I just want to talk; to see if we can end the enmity between us and make peace."

"After all you've done to this family, you just want to forgive, forget and move on, responded Amy? You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, it's not like that; not like that at all. Before I go any further, I wanted to be the first to tell you that Davis has been arrested for the attempted murder of your husband. And it will also come out that he was the one responsible for his wife's death and our parents."

"YOU are the one behind those deaths; as well as my grandfather, his wife and Amy's husband."

"No I'm not; I swear. And there's more. He's also planned and carried out the explosion that killed your grandfather and Lisa Stillman."

 _She's really thinks she's going to convince us it wasn't her but her brother. She's playing an angle; I'll bet anything she is. I've got to do something to upset her; to throw her off her game so the real Helen emerges….the fight! She lost it when I started badmouthing Jeremy. Maybe it'll work again._

"You must think we're trusting idiots, Amy declared as she began to follow up on her thoughts. That pathetic loser brother of yours planned and is responsible for it all? Amy began to chuckle. Right, and it all started when he convinced the horse of your criminal husband to throw and stomp him to death. There's some poetic justice for you. Sort of an equine payback on dear old Jer for killing his own horse, don't ya think?"

"Leave my husband out of this, Helen hissed. _Your_ husband…your now _dead_ husband killed Jeremy's horse.

 _It's working; keep it up Amy_

"Wise up psycho; that's not what happened. I know it; you know it."

"But I need to tell you something else Helen; something you never considered," Amy said as she leaned in close to Helen Maxwell.

 _Pause_

"We know why Jeremy pretended to love you."

"He didn't pretend anything! Jeremy loved me; and I loved him. I've never loved anyone like I loved him."

 _She's on the edge; just another push or two._

"Helen, it's time you woke up and learned the truth. Jeremy never loved you. He found out about the insurance money you collected after you killed your parents."

Helen Maxwell's eyes narrowed like a snakes at Amy's inference.

"Yeah, that's right. You're beginning to put two and two together. It was the money lady. As I said the other day, he conned you."

"You lying BITCH!"

"No Maxwell; I'm telling the truth, Amy lied. The Police found evidence he was after your money; emails. And you thought he actually cared for you? Amy laughed as Helen Maxwell began to shake in rage. He cared about the money; that's all. His plan was to dump your sorry ass as soon as he got it from you."

Amy's voice suddenly shifted from one of mocking to instant anger. "And you killed my husband, my grandfather and his wife all FOR A LIE. You lousy, murdering sicko! This family never did anything bad to Jeremy Hughes. He did it to himself and he would have done it to you if he hadn't fallen off his horse and died from the jumping accident."

Helen's countenance began to morph into something that bordered on maniacal upon Amy's accusations.

"THAT'S RIGHT; I DID KILL YOUR HUSBAND, GRANDFATHER AND HIS WIFE, Helen shrieked. And I'm glad I did. I enjoyed it. They all deserved it and so do you and your sister!

Before Amy could reply, her attention along with those of Helen and Lou were diverted to the opening of Jack's bedroom door and a voice from the shadows calling out, "You didn't actually kill us. You tried, but you failed," said the voice as it took on a shape as it emerged from the room.

"You!…You're supposed to be dead. It can't be…all the reports…"

"Were wrong, replied Lisa as she walked into the room followed by Jack; very wrong."

* * *

A/N: Apologies for taking so long to post this chapter. Been super busy at work and the chapter turned out to be much harder to write than I anticipated.


	25. Chapter 25

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 25**

"You!…You're; you're supposed to be _dead_. It can't be…all the reports…"

"Were wrong, replied Lisa as she walked into the room followed by Jack; very wrong."

* * *

 _ **14 hours earlier**_

Curled up childlike in the nook of Ty's arm and side, Amy slept fitfully as she had every night since the heart wrenching death of Jack, Lisa and nearly her husband. With the pain from those tragedies still fresh in her heart, Amy had slept in her husband's arms in one form or another since that horrific day and Ty was content to be able to comfort her as best he could. Her sleep had been restless; often interrupted during the night by thoughts of Jack manifested in spasm like movements and Amy crying out in despair. Ty's only response was to hold her closer and whisper assurance in her ear hoping to somehow sooth her troubled dreams.

Awakening in Ty's arms, she sensed he had cared for and protected her again during the night and loved him for it even more. But her affection for his welcomed attentiveness was tempered by the guilt she felt of knowing her care of him for the same hurt and loss fell miles short of his.

As the morning dawned and the first few rays of the sun penetrated their bedroom curtains, Amy remained still while observing her husband so as to not wake him. Despite her heavy heart, she loved these times with him when for a few too short moments; she was free from the recent sorrowful realities of life and could savor the warmth and splendor of loving someone so completely and have it returned in full.

Observing the flutter of his eyes as he began to rouse, Amy gently shifted her weight partially to Ty so she could softly kiss him.

"Good morning husband," she breathed.

"Good morning wife," Ty murmured. To have you kissing me be my first conscious experience of the day…well, I couldn't imagine anything better."

"Yeah, I kind of like it too," she smile coyly while resting her head on his chest.

"Ty?"

"Hmm."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For holding and comforting me throughout the night again."

"I don't mind Amy; and right now you need it."

"I do need it. I don't know how I'd get through these days and nights without you. I love you so much, Amy said while swing her leg over his so she was completely on top of him. I still feel I have some making up to do after those months when I rejected you."

"I love yo…," but before he could complete his words, Amy cut him off with her second kiss of the morning.

"Is this your way of thanking me and saying you're sorry?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Definitely worth it then."

"But I'm keeping you from a sleeping well during the night; and that's not fair to you."

"Amy, having your body up close against mine is worth a little missed sleep. Besides, it helps make up for those times we're apart and I couldn't hold you. You don't know how much I miss it when we're apart."

"Really?"

"Yes, I really do. There's something about these times like the last few nights I've never told you cause I really don't know how to say it."

"What is it? Please try and tell me."

"What's in it for me?" Ty asked playfully.

"That's easy," Amy responded by kissing him again more deeply. "Is that payment enough?"

"For now…"

"Ty; please."

"Alright; I'll tell you. Sometimes when we're lying here together and you've drifted off to sleep I think about my life; and us. I think about how lost I was when I first came here. My life had spiraled out of control and I was going nowhere. Nothing had ever seemed to _fit_ in my life….until I met you. I fell in love with you almost from the start but didn't realize it since I'd never known what love really was because of all the hurt and crap in my life I'd dealt up to that point."

"I think I began to sense it for the first time right after you won the Fall Finale. We were in the barn talking and I looked at you and knew I had to kiss you."

"I wanted you to."

"And something was different after we kissed but I still didn't realize what it was."

"So when did you finally know?"

"It was in the barn again; after I was arrested and Jack bailed me out when we tried to rescue Spartan. Do you remember? I was in the barn thinking I was going to jail when you came out to tell me you were sorry for not listening to me. As I looked at you, all thoughts of jail and the trouble I was in vanished and there was only you and me at that moment. Do you remember what I said to you?"

"I do. You said _I'd do anything for you_."

"That's right; and I knew then I loved you. That was the first time I began to put some of the pieces together about us, but then things got complicated. You went to see Victor and I had to deal with Kit. Plus, I wasn't sure about your feelings for Caleb. And after I broke up with Kit, and went to pick you up, we spoke up on that little mountain around that circle of rocks…"

"And you said it wasn't working out for you; and that we couldn't just be friends."

"Yeah; I was experiencing joy and agony at the same time. I knew for the first time I actually loved you but didn't think you loved me back."

"But I did; I just hadn't admitted to myself yet. That came when you were sick in the cabin and the next morning I told you."

"It was then Amy that my life began to fit for the first time because you were part of it; part of my heart. And through all the ups and downs we went through since, my life…our life finally came together. You see Amy, my life fits when we're together. You fit. I know that sounds lame but…"

"No Ty, it doesn't at all. I love how we fit together. I'm so glad you told me."

"Well, actually there's more."

"Really; please tell me?" Amy said anxiously.

"This is the part that may be hard to express and may sound kinda corny."

"It's ok, I'm sure I'll love it."

"The times I feel we fit best are when you're lying close in my arms; whether asleep or awake."

"How so?" Amy said as she leaned in to kiss him again.

"It's hard to describe, but when we're together like this, we not only fit emotionally, but physically."

Amy's eyes squinted not fully understanding Ty's meaning.

"When we're physically together like we are right now and you're lying up against me, I feel the curves of your body meeting mine and…it fits. We fit; like pieces of a puzzle. And it matches how we fit emotionally."

The corners of her mouth began to upturn as Amy smiled at Ty's description.

"I told you it would sound a little lame, but…"

"No it doesn't at all Ty. It sounds incredible and I love it; go on."

"It's at those times, when our bodies are…you know, entwined and…"

"Entwined? I don't think I've ever heard you use that word before Doctor Borden," she teased.

"I told you I didn't really know how to say this."

"You're doing fine; in fact it's perfect; continue."

"When we're… _close_ like this, mused Ty choosing his words carefully, I feel all of you; your arms, your legs, your..."

"My what? Amy probed enjoying her husband's awkwardness."

"You know…your…your curves."

"My curves?"

"Yes, your curves. You know what I'm trying to say."

"Yes I do," she tenderly replied.

"I love your curves; I love all of you molded against me. It fits; everything fits. And it's not really a sexual thing."

"It's not; not even a bit?" Amy said raising her eyebrows as she continued to gently tease.

"Ok, it partially is but it's more than just that."

"I'm glad it is; I'm glad it's both."

"It's at these times, when we're connected, when we _fit_ ; I feel the closest to you. I'm at my happiest. My life fits completely because of you. That's what I often think about at times like this."

Gazing into her husband's eyes, Amy paused before replying.

"Ty, that is the sweetest, most tender thing you've ever said to me."

"Even though I didn't say it very well?"

"You said it perfectly," Amy said as she began to kiss him again.

Before things began to further heat up, the couple was interrupted by the ringing of Amy's phone.

"Hmm; I'm going to let it ring," Amy murmured.

"You better not. With all that's been going on lately, you should probably get it. Don't worry; I'll remember where we were."

"Alright; Lou, what is it?"

"Amy, you and Ty need to get over to the house; now!"

"Why; what's going on? inquired Amy as she started to rise."

"Just come!"

"Can we at least get a cup of coffee?"

"Amy, you have to come now!"

"Alright! We'll have our coffee at the house. We'll be right over," a now worried Amy replied.

* * *

 _ **Heartland, the Main House**_

"Alright, what's the crisis? Amy said as she and Ty walked into the main house."

"You've got me wor…, Amy started to say before something; or more importantly, someone caught her attention.

"Grandpa; Oh my God…GRANDPA! LISA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" cried Amy rushing to her Grandfather's arms.

"But Grandpa, how…what…how are you and Lisa alive. The Police said you were dead."

"It was Lisa Amy; all Lisa. Tell her Lis."

"When Bob Kearney called to tell us to get out of the house due to the gas leak, Jack and I actually made it out with only seconds to spare. We left through the back door. But it was the middle of the night; there was no moon and we were able to make it to one of the outer buildings without being seen."

"But how did you remain hidden?"

"I bought Fairfield many years ago from a retired elderly couple. We established a friendship during the sale and they showed me a hidden room underneath the building Jack and I fled to they had built years before. They were getting up there in years and had become a little paranoid. They built the room as sort of a bomb shelter / hiding place in case the aliens came. They had it fully stocked and I decided to keep it that way and I never told anyone other than Jack about the room. That's where we hid throughout the remainder of the night and the next day. You see, a plan had formulated in my head. I thought we would be better able to thwart Helen Maxwell's plans by allowing her to think she had killed us. That way, we were hoping she might let her guard down a little. So I called Bob and told him of our intent and he informed the Police. They agreed to put out an official report we had died in the explosion."

"I'm so glad you're alive, exclaimed Amy; but why didn't you tell us? Do you know what we've gone through thinking you were dead?"

"Amy, I'm so sorry honey, but we, Bob and the Police believed it best for our story to not tell anyone, including the family."

Amy stared sternly at Lisa for a few seconds before softening her gaze.

Stepping towards Lisa, her tears beginning to form, Amy choked, "I'm just so glad you're alive."

And Lisa matched Amy's tears with her own as she and her step-granddaughter embraced.

After seconds of hugging Amy, Lisa peered over Amy's shoulder at Ty and the tears began to flow more freely.

"Ty, come here," said Lisa and repeated her show of affection with her adopted grandson.

"Is everything good with you two," Lisa inquired?

"Couldn't be better," replied Ty. "Where have you been all this time?"

"At Bob's; he's been keeping us apprised of the situation."

"So what do we do now, inquired Lou?"

"Davis Maxwell has been arrested and according to Bob, he made a deal to give up Helen, said Lisa. Considering how unpredictable and unstable Helen is, who knows what she may do when she finds out; and I bet she already knows."

"Why do you think that," asked Ty.

"Bob believes she may have someone within in the Police department feeding her information. So we need to be prepared for anything. She's at her ranch right now; Bob and some of his men are keeping an eye on her comings and goings and he'll contact us if she leaves."

"And we can't rule out the possibility of that psycho showing up here trying to extract revenge, continued Lisa. If she does know her brother turned on her, she may become desperate and try to complete her plan by coming after Amy before the Police arrest her and bring her into custody. Remember, she not only thinks Jack and I are dead but Ty too. She may believe Amy and Lou are here alone and therefore vulnerable."

* * *

 _ **The Present**_

"What's the matter Helen, you look like you've seen a ghost, said Lisa feigning concern."

"You; you were dead…the explosion; I killed you."

"Almost lady, said Jack; almost. But you know what they say; close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades and we weren't playing either one."

"We were able to escape the house in time and then decided to play dead for a while, added Lisa. We thought it would be easier to defeat you if you thought we were dead. Aaaand, it seems to have worked. And another thing, I'm going to make sure you pay for my house you crazy psycho."

"Worked nothing, sneered Helen; you're still a long way from catching me. Besides, I got one of the two that mattered most, she continued while turning her hateful glare on Amy. I got your slimy, two-bit, horse killing husband. And I'm not done yet with you."

At Helen's last comment, fury over what Helen had tried to do to Ty exploded in Amy causing her to lunge at Helen Maxwell. But Jack intercepted his granddaughter; catching her in his arms before she could get to Helen.

"Easy Amy; you'll have your chance."

"Helen, Helen, you're not grasping the reality of the situation, said Lisa seizing Helen's, and the rooms attention again. The walls are closing in on you lady. Eventually, they always do with your kind," gloated Lisa."

"You don't have anything on me; nothing can be proved," spat Helen.

"Not so fast Maxwell. I know everything about you and so do the Police.

 _They know you sent your ranch hand to kill us in the woods_

 _They know you killed the other two men found dead on Big River by shooting them in the head_

 _They know you killed your brother's wife and your parents_

 _They know you killed Amy's husband_

 _And they know you tried to kill Jack and me by blowing up my house_

"They know all this, declared Lisa choosing to embellish the facts. And now, your brother is in Police custody and has given you up which means the Police are probably looking for you right now."

"You failed Helen; you failed. Jack and I are alive despite your best efforts. And you just admitted a few minutes ago you tried to kill Jack, Ty and me. I hope you like handcuffs and striped outfits because you're going to be wearing them soon."

And guess what else Helen, continued Lisa holding up a device in her hand; I've got your entire confession on tape."

"Remember that game of Chess we started a few weeks ago Helen? How am I playing it now?"

"Oh and one more thing; kind of the pièce de résistance; I get to also tell them and anyone else who will listen what a loser your deadbeat husband was."

As Lisa counted down the litany of her evil deeds, Helen's face began to contort into the same maniacal expression seen earlier when she screamed out her admittance to killing Jack, Lisa and Ty.

"You think you're clever don't you; you think you beat me. Well maybe so but you'll be dead before me! I'm going to make sure of it this time!"

With her final threat, Helen reached into her jacket pocket, pulled out a gun and began to level it at Lisa. But a quick acting Jack grabbed his wife and pulled her to the floor covering her body with his own.

Helen's shot hit the wall behind where Lisa had stood but she wasn't done. "They may get me, but I'LL KILL YOU ALL, she shrieked.

But before she could fire again, the door to Amy's old bedroom burst open revealing Ty framed menacingly in the door way.

"You're not killing anyone, he calmly spoke."

Helen's eyes widened in recognition at the last of the three people she thought dead was actually very much alive. A guttural sound escaped her throat as she pivoted to turn her gun on Ty but she was too slow.

Before she could get off another shot, Ty raised his own gun he'd held unnoticed while standing in the doorway and fired at Helen.

 _ **BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM**_ echoed throughout the house as Ty's blasts momentarily deafened those in the room standing frozen in shock as Ty emptied his gun into Helen's now bullet riddled body. Even after he'd emptied the chamber into the woman who had tried to kill him, Ty continued to reflexively pull the trigger to his now empty gun. Only this time, a click, click, click, click was heard in contrast deafening thunder of the fired bullets.

With her ears still ringing from the gunshots of her husband's devastating final reckoning of Helen Maxwell, Amy was the first to compose herself. For what she detected in Ty face and eyes, was the same blank, detached look she'd observed in the barn when she stopped him from beating Davis Maxwell to death. Knowing she had to bring him back again, Amy cautiously approached her seemingly possessed husband.

"Ty, it's over, Amy breathed while reaching to caress his face. She can't hurt us anymore."

At the sound of her voice, Ty turned deliberately to stare at Amy while his gun slipped slowly from his hand to the floor. Continuing to caress his face, Amy searched Ty's eyes until they slowly returned to normal before reaching up to tenderly kiss him.

 _He's back._

As Helen lay face-up on the rapidly spreading blood-stained floor, Lisa left the protective arms of Jack and approached the dying woman who had caused so much pain and suffering to the Bartlett-Fleming family.

Observing Helen Maxwell's depleting blood pulsating from her chest wounds inflicted by Ty, and the frothy red bubbles escaping her mouth as she attempted futilely to speak, Lisa knelt to get closer and capture Helen's eyes with her own, before speaking.

"Checkmate Helen; you lost."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and how the story has reached its conclusion (nearly). I have one, maybe two chapters left to write before the story is complete. I'm really interested in how this chapter came across so please leave me your comments and reviews - good or bad (for my critic).


	26. Chapter 26

**Resolutions – Part 2**

 **Chapter 26**

"Checkmate Helen; you lost."

* * *

Unable to move in the aftermath of the brutal death they had just witnessed, Jack, Lisa, Lou and Amy stood immobile around the Bartlett living room fixated on the now dead Helen Maxwell lying motionless on the floor in a pool of her own blood. The shock over what had just occurred hung in the air like a thick cloud mingled with smoke from Ty's fired gun.

They had all conspired to set a trap for a deranged sociopath that would remove her as a threat to the family and bring her to justice. But none thought it would come to this; that one of their own would have to kill Helen close up and personal in order to save the rest of their lives.

But Ty had; deep down he never believed Helen would allow herself to be caught and arrested; she would go out with a fight and someone would have to take her down to stop her. And with that conviction, Ty had become resolute in his need to save Amy and the rest of the family by whatever means necessary - and he had done just that. For he had met similar situations twice before in his life; situations that left no room for compromise or mercy. For if they had, someone he loved would have been gravely hurt or worse.

The first time was as just a teen, his increasingly abusive a stepfather in a drunken rage attacked his mother and likely would have killed her if Ty hadn't intervened. He'd viciously struck Wade in the kidney from behind, momentarily incapacitating him before shifting his attack to Wade's now vulnerable front. He would have kept hitting him until there was nothing left of his face to hit if his mother and neighbors hadn't pulled him off. And more recently, the same controlled fury overtook him during his fight with Davis Maxwell after Maxwell had struck Amy and attempted to kill him. During each occasion, Ty hadn't panicked or lost his nerve as most do under life-threatening pressure. Instead, a kind of composed rage settled over him enabling him to react with deadly single-minded purpose and clarity that obscured all else during such moments. For Ty possessed this rare quality that was simultaneously a blessing and a curse.

The blessing was a survival instinct that came with the ability to handle dangerous situations while maintaining his composure. The curse was the same instinct did not come without a cost. It left scars in its wake and a lack of trust in people and even oneself. Left dormant and untreated, the scars could become permanent. This, no doubt would have resulted from the residual psychological wounds from Ty's encounter with Wade at such an early age if not for the Heartland family and more specifically, Amy. Amy's loving persistence had slowly brought Ty back to a place where he could trust and love someone though not without struggle. And though she was yet unaware, Amy's healing ability would be needed even more from the encounters with Davis and Helen Maxwell.

* * *

 _ **Death's Aftermath**_

True to character, Jack walked into the kitchen, reached for the phone and called the police knowing the unpleasant task of explaining to the authorities what had happened lay ahead for all of them.

"Yes, my name if Jack Bartlett, may I speak to Detective Coates please?"

* * *

"Folks, thank you for your cooperation in answering all our questions, said Detective Coates after several hours of examining the crime scene and questioning the Bartlett clan. This appears to be a clear case of self-defense although I want to reiterate, you should have called the police the moment you hung up the phone with Bob Kearney."

"You're right Detective, we should have. But I want you to know, it wasn't a conscious decision not to call you…it's just that it all seemed to happen so fast," responded Jack.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Coates continued, "for the next 24 hours, your home will be a crime scene; do you all have somewhere else to stay?"

"Yes, we'll be fine Detective; thank you."

From the time the Police arrived, Amy noticed that Ty had withdrawn and had only spoken when asked a direct question. Warning signs were beginning to go off in her head but she was unable to pinpoint their source as yet.

"Mr. Borden, we're going to need to speak to you further about the shooting. I will be contacting you to come down to the station for additional questioning; alright?"

"Yes Detective," replied Ty in a lifeless, monotone voice.

* * *

 _ **The Loft**_

"Ty, would you like something to eat, inquired Amy?"

"No, I'm not hungry, replied a unresponsive Ty."

"You want to sit and talk for a while?"

"No thanks; I think I'm going to just go to bed."

"Alright, I'll join you in a while."

 _No response_

 _He's withdrawing; shutting me out…but he just took someone's life! Cut him some slack Amy! He's got to be emotionally drained. Should I go in and see what I can do or leave him alone for now? Give him his space for now; let him sleep._

Slipping softly into bed so as to not awake her husband, Amy finally came to bed well after midnight. Her mind was still racing from the traumatic day they'd all experienced. Snuggling up closing to Ty, sleep continued to allude her as her mind refused her exhausted body's plea for rest. Finally, as the still of the night grew ever quieter, Amy drifted off to a unsettled sleep.

* * *

The loft bedroom had been lit for several hours from the sun's rays when Amy awakened the next morning. Instinctively reaching for Ty, she felt only cold, wrinkled sheets where she expected her husband to be.

"Ty, Ty, are you there?"

But silence was the only reply Amy received.

Rising from bed, a far from rested Amy reached for her sweatshirt before stepping into the main area of the loft hoping beyond reason Ty might be there even though he hadn't responded seconds earlier. But her disappointment was confirmed at the sight of an empty room.

 _No note_ , Amy thought after scanning the table and countertop for any sign Ty may have left explaining his whereabouts.

 _Where could he be…he's not working today?_

Her concern with Ty's emotional condition triggered by his reclusiveness the night before began to escalate again with his absence.

 _Where could he be…think Amy! His truck!_

Walking quickly to the window, Amy parted the blinds to see if Ty's truck was parked outside but a quick scan of the grounds revealed its absence.

 _Did he go for coffee; breakfast?_ Amy hoped but as quickly as the optimism of a simple coffee run entered her mind it departed for in her heart she knew his purpose for leaving was much complicated.

Throwing on her shirt and jeans, Amy made her way down the loft steps toward the main house.

* * *

"Good morning Grandpa," said Amy upon entering the house.

"Morning Amy."

"Have you seen Ty this morning?"

"No, but I think I heard his truck leaving a couple of hours ago. He didn't say where he was going?"

Hesitating before answering, Amy replied. "No, he didn't and I'm getting worried Grandpa. Ty was withdrawn last night and I'm afraid he might be internalizing his emotions again from the shooting of Helen Maxwell yesterday. You know how he can retreat into himself at times."

"It's a defense mechanism Amy from all the crap he went through growing up. But he's largely grown out of it thanks to you. I think once you two sit down and talk this through, he'll come around."

"I hope you're right Grandpa; but I need to find him first. I left my phone back in the loft; I'm going to head back over there to see if he's called."

Amy's anxiety over Ty's absence and state of mind seemed to increase with every step as she made her way back to the loft.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Amy scanned the room before locating her phone still resting on her bedside table. Sure enough, there was a text from Ty and her worst fears were confirmed.

 _Amy, I was up early this morning and didn't want to wake you. I need to spend some time alone and sort through some things. Please don't worry; I'll be in touch soon._

 _Oh Ty, please don't do this. I know I can help you get through this if you'd just let me in._

Anxiously dialing his number, Amy's hopes were further dashed as the call went immediately to voicemail.

 _He's turned off his phone knowing I'd call. He doesn't want my help…come on Amy, have some faith in him! He's going to call and give us a chance to work through this together. I know he will!_

As the remainder of the day crept painfully by, Amy must have checked her phone fifty times for word from Ty; but nothing, her phone remained dormant. When it finally rang, it was Lou inviting her for dinner but Amy declined, citing she wasn't hungry.

Within 30 minutes of Lou's call, feint footsteps were heard in the barn that became louder on her steps.

"Amy, are you up there, called Jack?"

"I'm here Grandpa."

"I brought you some dinner."

"Thanks Grandpa, but I'm not hungry."

"Alright, I'll put it in the fridge in case you change your mind later."

Turning towards his granddaughter after placing the plate in the refrigerator, Jack gazed at Amy and immediately took in her distraught countenance.

"It's going to be ok honey, you'll hear from Ty soon."

Upon hearing her grandfather's words, Amy's emotions began to spill over and the tears started to flow.

"But what if I don't?" cried Amy as Jack folded her into his arms as he had so many times since the death of her mother.

"Amy, look at me. Ty's not the boy he was when he arrived here at Heartland. He's a man with the depth of character that makes me; makes all of us proud. He's the son Lyndy and I would have wanted if we had a boy. But you know what he went through up to the point he came here. It was bound to leave a mark on him; it would anyone. But he's fought through it due to his strength of character and you. That's not to mean shadows from his past won't occasionally reach out to haunt him. That's probably what's happened now. But I believe he'll recognize his need for you and the rest of the family to help him get through this. Remember, just yesterday he had to take the life of another human being who might have killed all of us if Ty hadn't reacted as he did. That's not an easy burden to deal with. Be patient with him Amy. He'll reach out to you soon."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Thank you, Grandpa, for always being there for me."

"That's what Grandfathers are for honey. Now try to eat something before you turn in."

"Alright Grandpa; I love you."

"I love you too Amy."

* * *

Easing into bed after nibbling on a few bites of roast that Lou had sent over, Amy tried calling Ty one more time but his voicemail confirmed he still wasn't ready to take calls.

 _Ty please call; please!_ But Amy's final thoughts of the night went unanswered before she tearfully drifted off to a fitful night's sleep. As dawn approached, an exhausted Amy finally fell into a semi-settled sleep she so badly needed. But her bliss was short lived as she was awakened by the ringing of her phone shortly after 7am.

Reaching for her phone, a half-awake Amy groggily looked at her caller ID before answering. Recognition however jolted her immediately to life.

"Ty! Ty! is that you. Where are you; are you ok?"

"Amy; I'm sorry if I woke you but I_"

"No Ty it's fine. I'm just so glad you called. I've been so worried."

"I'm sorry Amy; after what happened, I just…I had to get away."

"Are you alright?"

 _Silence_

"Ty?"

"No, I'm not."

"Oh Ty."

"Amy, I need to ask you something; something of you."

"Anything Ty; what is it."

"Can…can you come meet me? I…I really need you right now."

"Yes, of course I can! Just tell me where you are and I'll be right there."

"I'm at Pike River."

"You're at Pike River; you drove all the way to Pike River?"

"Yes; it's always been kind of a special place for us…and a place where I could think. Can you come; soon?"

"Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can! But Ty, you have to promise me you won't leave. Promise me you'll still be there when I arrive."

"I promise Amy; I need you more than anything right now," Ty replied his voice beginning to choke.

"Ty, it will be alright; I'm on my way."

"Amy?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too Ty."

* * *

Hastening down the loft steps after a hurried shower, Amy burst into the main house.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!"

"He left early this morning for the herd. Amy, what's wrong," replied Lisa noting Amy's frantic face.

"Lisa, it's Ty. He called and he needs to see me. He's at Pike River. I know it's a long drive but could you take me? Please Lisa!"

"But don't you want to take your truck…you want to drive back with him."

Amy nodded her head acknowledging Lisa's discernment.

"Will you take me?"

"Of course I will. Let's go."

* * *

"Amy, try and relax. We'll be there before you know it."

"I know Lisa, I'm just so worried about him. Did you see the way he shut down after…after what he had to do to Helen?"

"Yes, I did and I understand your worry. But know this Amy, Ty is strong. He's like Jack in that way. And he's at his strongest when he's with you."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"But why did he leave?"

"Amy, I believe Ty having to do what he did to Helen Maxwell reopened some old wounds and he's struggling with them. And he's trying to deal with them as best he can. And if I know Ty, one of the reasons he went off initially alone was so as to not put you through it. But now, I think he knows he needs your help. That's a good sign Amy; a _good_ sign. You'll get him through it; I know you will."

"Oh, I hope so Lisa. I can't wait to see him."

"Only another hour or so to go."

* * *

 _ **Pike River**_

In the aftershock of killing Helen coupled with his conflicting emotions towards Amy, sleep was as evasive to Ty as it had been for Amy. After receiving her text informing him she was only five minutes out, a weary but anxious Ty kept an eager watch for Lisa's SUV on the road leading into Pike River.

 _Despite everything and my fear of hurting her, I can't wait to see her. I have to tell her though; tell her everything and let her decide. She's the only one who can heal me._

* * *

Pulling into the lodge parking area, Amy immediately saw Ty's truck and her heart skipped a beat.

"There Lisa," she said pointing at Ty's truck.

"There he is," Lisa began to say but Amy was already out of SUV running to where Ty was exiting his cabin.

"Ty!" Amy said as she jumped into his arms reminiscent of when she returned from Europe and saw Ty for the first time after all those many months.

"Amy," Ty replied holding her suspended from the ground as he took in the feel of her; the scent of her and finally her lips; kissing her as though it had been weeks since the last time.

"Ty, I've missed you so much these last couple of days; I've been so worried about you."

"Amy, I'm sorry. I've been so unsure of things since…since I shot Helen. But I want to tell you everything and let you decide."

"Let me decide; decide what Ty; what do you mean?"

"I promise to tell you everything, but not here. Let's go for a walk; you know, down to that place along the river we went to before? We can talk there."

"Ok; I love that spot."

Hand in hand, the young couple made their way to the river in silence; each fearful of what the other would say.

Reaching their familiar spot on the rocks as the river flowed by, Amy was the first to speak.

"Ty, why did you leave?"

Unable to immediately answer her, Ty kept his head down until he was ready for what was to come.

"Because I was afraid; I was afraid Amy."

"Afraid of what Ty?"

"Of me; I was…am afraid of me."

"Ty, I don't understand. What could you possibly fear about yourself?"

"This is hard for me Amy. I…I don't ever want to hurt you; I can't. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

Amy remained silent as she saw the pain and effort behind Ty's words but still couldn't discern what he meant. In her confusion, she decided to take a different tact.

"Ty, do you remember all those many years ago when your dad showed up at Heartland with the truck load of horses?"

Choosing not to speak, Ty nodded, acknowledging the memory.

"You remember how hot it was and it hadn't rained in weeks, Amy continued. We were in the barn and it began to rain. We stepped out of the barn to feel it's relief and we kissed. And then you said you didn't want to hurt me and pushed me away. And I said I was willing to chance it but you weren't. Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"We spent months apart after that before getting over ourselves and finally realizing we loved each other."

"Are you doing it again Ty? Are you pushing me away because of something you're afraid you might do?"

"No Amy; that's not it…."

"Ty, Amy lovingly pleaded. Please just tell me. I can take anything but distance between us. We can get through anything as long as we're together. Just tell me what it is you're afraid of."

Seeing the anguish in Ty's face, Amy resisted the urge to hold him. She had to let him fight through it and release what was causing him pain and preventing him from opening up to her.

"It's ok Ty; tell me," she whispered.

Looking into her eyes, Ty saw the love she had for him and it gave him the courage to risk all.

"I don't trust myself."

"What…what do you mean? What don't you trust about _"

"Amy don't you see? I don't trust myself because I might be a danger to you and the rest of the family; especially you. And I don't know if I can live like that. I don't know if I can be around you knowing I might hurt you. I'm afraid I might have to leave to protect you from myself."

Amy could see the beginning of tears forming in the corner of Ty's eyes and though she still didn't understand what he was referring to; she knew whatever it was, it was real to him; and it was tearing him up inside.

"Ty, Amy said softly, you could never hurt me as long as we're together."

"You don't know that Amy! I don't know that! That's why I left. That's why…I may need to stay away."

Fear and shock shot through Amy like electricity at Ty's words. But she knew she had to allow whatever it was to play itself out or Ty would never get past it.

"Ty, you leaving is what would hurt me; what I couldn't take."

"I just don't know Amy."

"Ty, tell me why you don't trust yourself and why you believe you might hurt me."

"Because its happened three times now Amy; and you were there for the last two."

"What's happened?"

Reassuring him with a squeeze of her hand on his, Amy encouraged Ty to continue.

"Do you remember when I told you about almost killing Wade when he attacked my mom?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, I was in what my mom later described as some sort of obsessed-like state when I went after Wade that time. I was so singularly focused, nothing else existed or mattered to me during those moments. And as I said, I would have killed him if my mom and neighbors hadn't pulled me off in time."

"Just like what happened again in the barn during my fight with Davis Maxwell. When he hit you…everything zoned out of my mind other than stopping him. An I know I would have killed him if you hadn't been able to bring me out of that state I was in; you even said it at the time. And then a couple of days ago, the same thing with Helen Maxwell. When she pulled her gun, it came over me. As I emptied my gun into her, there was no one else in the room; nothing else in my head but to stop her from shooting any of you. You told me later I kept pulling the trigger even after I had fired all the bullets."

"Don't you remember the brutality of it? Don't you remember the brutality of how I ended the fight with Davis Maxwell? I dislocated his elbow without hesitation and started beating him senseless without a second thought. I was oblivious to everything; even the knife wounds he gave me."

"It was like I was…sort of outside of myself; outside of my body. I was full of rage but remained calm at the same time. And there was only one thing in my head; stop Davis Maxwell; stop Helen Maxwell before they hurt you."

"And then you had to bring me back again."

Ty paused a moment before continuing.

"None of what I did bothered me at the time Amy! NONE OF IT! It only left me empty inside. And that scares the hell out of me."

"But Ty, you _did_ come back after you saved me; after you saved us all."

"But what if you hadn't been able to bring me back? What if the next time you can't and my rage is turned towards someone I love…towards you Amy, Ty choked?"

"Ty, you would never_"

"You don't _know_ that Amy! I don't _know_ that! And _that's_ what I'm afraid of…of hurting you and not being able to stop myself."

" _What's wrong with me Amy_?"

Seeing the anguished look on his face and hearing the utter despair in his voice, Amy knew now was the time; the moment she had to reach him and bring him back permanently. She knew in her heart Ty would never hurt her or anyone else he loved. But to Ty at this moment, his actions were unpredictable; a ticking time-bomb ready to go off. And with Ty's powerful sense of right and wrong, he would remove himself from those he loved before accepting the risk he might hurt them.

Turning to look directly at her tormented husband, Amy began the effort of restoring him.

"Ty, she said lovingly; look at me."

Ty slowly lifted his eyes to her revealing more of the internal conflict raging inside of him.

"Your worry; your fear of hurting me…I love you for it. But listen to me; it's misplaced."

"What_?"

"Let me finish. It's your sense of honor; your sense of responsibility that has shaped so much of who you are that's speaking to you right now. But you're misinterpreting its message. You would _never_ hurt me or someone you love. I'm sure of that as much as I'm sure of anything in this world."

"But Amy, you saw what I did to Davis Maxwell; to_."

"Yes, I did; and because I did and because I know your character so well, I _know_ you'd never hurt me. Don't you see Ty? There's one constant with what came over you with Wade and the Maxwell's. People whom you loved were threatened in the worse way. _I was threatened_. And you'd never let me be harmed; you'd do anything to prevent that."

"Do you think it a coincidence its only happened when someone you loved was threatened? It's not Ty."

"But how do you know it wouldn't happen in a bad way? I don't seem to be able to control it Amy. It just comes over me."

"Because I know _you_ Ty Borden. I know your character; your heart. Maybe even better than you do. You fiercely protect the ones you love and are a deadly threat to those who would harm them."

"That's a _good_ thing Ty. It's something to be thankful of; proud of. Not fearful."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do. Ty, I love you and I trust you with my life. There's no one I trust more. There's not one cell in my body that fears you'd hurt me…under _any_ circumstances. And I know Grandpa feels the same way."

"But more importantly, you need to trust yourself…completely. You need to believe in yourself and who you are! I can't do that for you; only you can."

"I want to Amy; I do…but_"

"No buts Ty. You can't go on like this; _we_ can't go on like this. I love you completely and will never leave you but we can't be complete; can't be whole, can't truly _fit_ , until you learn to trust yourself."

Ty searched Amy's eyes for several long seconds before relief began to wash over his face as he started to see himself through her eyes and realization came over him she was right; and his fear faded away.

"You're right Amy; I need to trust myself. And I will because of your trust in me. You've always had confidence in me even when mine wavered. And you've always been right. But I will need your help. Will you help me?"

"You know I will," Amy whispered.

And before her last word escaped her lips, Amy was moving towards Ty to cup his face.

"I will always help you; I will always love you."

"I will always love you."

And with those shared promises, Amy and Ty kissed as though it was their first all over again.

"Let's go home," breathed Amy.

* * *

A/N: Except for a final epilogue, this story is essentially complete. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and the story as a whole.


	27. Chapter 27

**Resolutions Part 2**

 **Epilogue**

By the time the happy and reunited couple made the long trip back to Heartland from Pike River, it was nearly midnight when an exhausted Ty and Amy finally made it to their bedroom in the loft. Triggered by the death of Spartan and Amy's illness many months prior, they had entered a long, dark tunnel in their relationship mired by hurt, doubt and death but emerged at the other end, stronger in their love and commitment to each other than ever.

As they crawled wearily into bed, Amy immediately cuddled up to Ty's side.

"Ty?"

"Humm."

"Do you remember that night so many months ago when we were lying here like we are now, so happy and content? And then I heard Spartan cry out in pain that seemed to change everything?"

"I do; and even though we've been through so much since then and almost lost each other, I love you now more than ever."

"Me too," replied Amy as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Do you remember what you said to me that night before we drifted off to sleep?"

"I told you of the many things I love about you," answered Ty.

"Yes. I'll always remember what you said to me that night and how they made me feel. But now it's my turn."

"Your turn; what do you mean?"

"It means it's my turn to speak of the things I love about you. It means I'm married to the most wonderful guy in the world and the day you arrived at Heartland, was the beginning of the next, best part of my life."

"You may not know it, but there are times when I'm alone working or whatever, and my thoughts turn to you. And all the things I love about you come into my head and make whatever I'm doing more enjoyable."

"You think about me sometimes when I'm not here, huh."

"Yes, I do."

"Does it happen very often?"

"More than you might think."

"So what are these lovable things about me you think about?"

"My, aren't we anxious for a little praise. One would think I never compliment you."

"No, it's not that Amy; I just_."

"I'm teasing you husband, Amy replied cutting him off. You see Ty, I not only love you, I respect and admire you. In fact, I adore you."

"That's nice to hear, cause I'm crazy in love with you too,….you going to tell me the rest?"

"I think I've created a monster, Amy said smiling. I've got to give you another one of these first though," she said before kissing him again.

"There are so many things I love about you Ty and you may find this a little strange, but one of the things I love about you are your hands."

"My hands, you love my hands?"

"I do; I noticed them from the first. They are so long, thin and…elegant."

"You find my hands elegant? I never thought of them that way. As a matter of fact, I've never really thought much about my hands at all."

"Well, I notice a lot of things about you; and that's one of them."

"The next one I don't think will surprise you - your eyes. I love those green, penetrating eyes of yours. I never get tired of looking at them or having them look at me."

"Ty, stop starting at me!"

"I'm just letting you look at my eyes," Ty jokingly said.

"Are you making fun of the moment?"

"Amy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to_"

"It's ok; I'm playing with you again. Come here," she said as their lips met again.

"I also love the way you look without a shirt."

"Amy_"

"It's true Ty! From that first time I walked into the loft to wake you so we could get Spartan into the paddock and saw you without your shirt…not to mention what else I saw.

"I thought you didn't look?"

"I may have peeked. You are so sexy without a shirt."

"Well, I'll try to accommodate you more from now on."

"You'll get no complaints from me."

"Seriously Ty, and I'm speaking from the purest part of my heart; what I love the most about you is your character," Amy said smiling. Your strength of character that Grandpa has often spoken of. Everyone who knows you recognizes it. I have for a long time. I don't know where or who you got it from, but you have it. You also have this incredible sense of responsibility and loyalty. I see the way you are with people and the fact you're true to your word and never let them down. I never thought I'd meet another person I admire as much as Grandpa, but you are that person Ty."

"Amy, I…I don't know what to say. Just mentioning me in the same breath as Jack is one of the nicest things you've ever said to me."

"It's true Ty. Knowing the person you are, makes me so proud of you and so proud to be your wife."

"And one more thing I love about you, and this is not about me being selfish but about your selflessness; You always put me first. You have from the day we met."

"And I promise I always will. There's something I've told you before, and I want to tell you again now. You saved my life Amy Fleming. And I'll love you for the rest of it."

"And I'll love you for the rest of mine, Ty Borden."

 _ **The End**_

A/N: I thought I'd end the story with a version of how it began in the opening chapter of Resolutions Part 1. I hope you enjoyed this long and sometimes rambling story. When I set out to write it, I never envisioned it going in some of the directions I ended up taking it and overall, I feel pretty good about it. I want to thank you for your reviews and words of support for the story. I plan on beginning work on the next one before too long. I have the general theme in my head and I think it will be like no other Heartland story I've seen in fanfiction.


End file.
